Sweet Nightmares
by jackpittgregor
Summary: This is an RP that I've been writing with TheWidowNatasha on tumblr. Summary - Loki devises a plan to regain his freedom and casts a spell on the Black Widow to visit her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

A simple brush of the hand.

Loki had managed to touch her when he walked by her in the park, and for whatever reason…it unnerved her.

Natasha had been the only member of the Avengers who hadn't physically touched the norse God of Chaos.

Steve Rogers fought him in Stuttgart.

Loki touched Clint while he was "under".

Tony got thrown out of a window by him.

Thor…well, obviously, they fought and had touched several times.

Banner's "other guy" smashed him.

…that left her, untouched by Loki.

Their interaction had only been from a distance or between a thick wall of glass…when she managed to trick the god of lies. He had underestimated her and played right into her little act. Every move she made that day was purposeful…right down to the way she jumped when he banged on the glass. She smirked at the memory as she crossed her arms and watched him get shuffled to the center of the pavilion.

Something in his eyes bothered her…or maybe he always had that mischievous gleam. Either way, she was relieved when he was gone.

Loki chuckled to himself as he stood there watching his brother and his little mortal friends while they prepared the tesseract to send the two of them back to Asgard. If his lips were not encased behind this metallic muzzle they would have noticed his smirk as his fingers lightly grazed her skin. It was the slightest touch along the back of her hand. It had been quick. Just the barest caress was all his spell required. The fools thought that silencing his silvertongue would somehow negate his power but they couldn't have been more wrong.

He had been planning it since the moment that he had been captured by the Avengers. His body had been too bruised by the enormous green beast for him to escape. He had not been prepared for the onslaught of pain that the monster had doled out. His weakened body meant a dwindling of his powers as well. His injuries would heal and his magic would return to its full potency soon enough. In the meantime he had more than enough strength for this enchantment. It was fitting that this woman who had tricked him so flawlessly would be the one to help free him from Odin's punishments whatever they may be.

His dark green eyes glanced once more at the Black Widow. He couldn't deny her beauty. It was another reason why he chose her. Why he waited anxiously for the moment that he could get close enough to her instead of simply casting the spell on any of the number of women that had crossed his path since his capture. Shield was not lacking for employees of the female variety. But he wanted her and no one else would do. She was standing next to the archer. Her arms crossed stoically around her chest as she leaned toward her partner and whispered something that Loki could not hear. It earned a slight smile from his former pawn. He had no doubt that it was some jest at his expense. Well, she wouldn't be laughing for long, he thought wryly.

Thor extended the small contraption toward him and motioned for him to take the handle. He grabbed it forcefully as he prepared himself for the return to his old home and all that awaited him there. His sparkling emerald eyes caught sight of hers once more as the thunder god turned the handle and the glowing orb sent its power rushing through them. She would not be rid of him for very long, he mused. He was going to enjoy placing the finishing touches on his enchantment once he reached Asgard. He had a feeling that earning his freedom was going to be a very enjoyable experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha watched as the blue light claimed Loki and Thor. Clint nudged her arm back in the direction of the car as they said their goodbyes to their team mates. She wasn't sure if she was too keen on taking Tony up on his offer to move everyone into his tower, but she promised Fury she'd give it some thought.

The idea of not having any real separation from her job and personal life didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as living that close to Tony did. She liked him…but could only take him in small doses. She figured Steve and Bruce would keep to themselves, and Clint would be the one initiating "hang outs". She'd participate…as long as there was vodka.

After the big departure, she and Clint returned to SHIELD for a debriefing before she finally headed back to her Brooklyn apartment.

The Battle of New York made her very happy that she didn't live directly in Manhattan. Her home was undamaged and there was no carnage on her street.

By the time she reached her apartment, she peeled off her clothes and climbed into her shower. For whatever reason, her thoughts continued to drift back to Loki.

Despite being genocidal, he was devastatingly handsome. His power and strength fascinated her in a way that was puzzling. When she climbed into bed that night, she continued seeing his smirking face flashing within her mind's eye.

When the flash of light had dissipated from Loki's vision, he wasn't the least bit taken aback by his surroundings. Of course, Thor would have had them materialize in the Throne Room of Asgard. Odin was sitting on his golden throne, Gungnir in hand. Heimdall would have told him that his arrival was eminent. The room was empty accept for the three of them. He wondered absently if it was his mother's choice not to be here or if the All-Father had not informed her that he was being brought back.

"Thor leave us," the All-Father stated regally as he stared down at him with his cold blue eye.

'Good,' Loki thought to himself, 'Let's get this over with quickly I have things to do.'

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Odin probed and with a wave of his hand the muzzle disappeared but his handcuffs remained.

"Not really, No." Loki stated flatly. His dark green eyes staring back at the King defiantly.

"You can speak so flippantly after all the carnage that you brought to an innocent realm who did nothing to earn your ire," the All-Father gaped. "I don't even recognize you."

"I meant to rule them and why not?" the young god bit off sarcastically. "Perhaps, even stolen a Midgardian infant and raised it as my own. Do you recognize me now, Father? After all, I am what you made me."

"Loki Laufeyson." The words shocked him for a moment though his face remained blank and without emotion. He should have expected as much. It must be very easy to cast off that which was never truly yours. "I, Odin the All-Father, sentence you for the crimes against Midgard and Jotunnheim to the Dungeons of no escape where you can spend the rest of your days." Odin declared as he slammed his staff against the marble floor. "Guards, take our prisoner to his new home."

Without further preamble he was taken to his new dwellings. A large glass cage very reminiscent of the holding cell of the helicarrier. It made him think of the Black Widow and a faint smile emerged along his lips at the thought. He relaxed along the bed as they sealed him inside. Closing his eyes he thought to himself, 'Now is as good a time as any to begin.'

When he opened his eyes he did not recognize his surroundings at first. It was definitely the home of a wealthy individual. It was filled with elegant furniture, an opulent chandelier and works of art on every wall. There was a large grand piano in the corner. Smoke was coming from the other room and the heat from the fire created the feeling of a desert. He saw the small girls eyes as she huddled beneath the piano. He imagined she was no more than three. That was when it dawned on him where they were. Drakov's daughter. He turned his attention to the Black Widow. She had not yet seen him. She was searching behind one of the lush couches at the other end of the room.

"Do you think you can turn back time in your dreams, Agent Romanoff?" Loki sneered as he reveled in the shocked look on her face when she heard his voice. It was only the merest of moments before her cold exterior returned in full force. "Even if you save her now. It won't change anything."

Natasha had nightmares every night. Haunting visions of her bloody and horrific past kept her from rest, but she'd grown used to them. Many of them were about the fire she'd been saved from…some were about the brutality of the Red Room, James, Alexei…Rose…

The faces of those she'd dare love and inevitably lost.

Among those she lost was her own innocence. Her childhood was stolen from her, and it had all started that night when Nazi's had set fire to her family's home.

Save the little girl. Save her so that you can save yourself. Restore your blackened soul and tainted heart by saving the little girl.

When she heard Loki's voice, she had to stop herself from stumbling backwards. Intellectually, she could go toe to toe with him. Physically, she'd simply buy herself time. This guy was a god. He'd done a pretty decent job at putting Steve through the ringer and could go head to head with Thor, who was stronger and more skilled of a fighter than any regular mortal of Midgard.

Natasha shook her head.

'This isn't real. This isn't real.'

She met his gaze head-on and crossed her arms, "I should have known I'd get a visit from you…"

"Eh heh heh heh, Agent Romanoff, How I do love your spirit," Loki chuckled as he watched her cross her arms and stare at him coldly with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. She didn't miss a beat. Even in the midst of her nightmare where most would forget themselves in their fears she was as strong as ever. He couldn't help but be impressed. But he would break her just the same. "Yes, I suppose you should have expected me. It's your dream after all. But must we meet in such a dreary place?" He reached out with his magic. He was still not nearly as strong as he would normally be. He imagined that it was not only because of the injuries that his body was still healing from but also from the enchantments that no doubt surrounded his new prison.

Still he was not without power and in dreams even the smallest amount of magic could do great wonders. The room began to change. The smoke clearing. The temperature cooling until they both stood along the roof of Stark Towers. "I suppose this is a slight improvement," he jested as he tried to make it seem as if she was responsible for the change. He wanted to keep her confused between reality and her dream. Let her think he was just a part of her subconscious thoughts that she made up all on her own. Just some strange fantasy that she dreamed up until he got what he wanted. "but still not really to my liking, pet." Loki strutted toward her so that there was barely a hairsbreadth between them.

"So, Agent Romanoff," he asked in his sultry accent as he snaked his fingers around a curl of her hair. "Now that you've brought me here. What is it that you want?"

Natasha clenched her teeth and smacked his hand away from her, glaring up into his smug, grinning face. Even that small smack helped relieve some of the tension and anger she felt toward him.

If this was her dream…which it was…she was going to give him hell.

"What do I want?" she asked, shoving him hard in the chest. "I want to slap the ever loving shit out of you. I want to kick you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for at least a week…and finally, Loki Laufeyson…I want to wrap my hands around your neck and watch the life drain out of your eyes as I strangle you to death…of course, that last part I'd do while I'm fucking you."

A dark smirk spread across her lips as she took a step backwards, then walked into the penthouse of the tower. She would have never turned her back on her enemy in reality, but seeing as how this was a dream, she didn't give it much thought.

Loki grinned broadly as she smacked his hand away and shoved him in the chest. Her strength surprised him. He knew that she was strong but to actually feel that power springing from her petite frame was rather delicious. The words that she spoke and the heat with which she said them made him burn for her all the more. It made the thought of bending her to his will even more delectable as he watched her walk away.

In a blink of an eye, he was behind her. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other held her by the throat, his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered against her ear. "Now, now, little spider such words from a lady." He moved his hand to the apex of her thighs, stroking her through the fabric of her clothes as he glided his tongue lightly along her earlobe. He was rewarded with the slightest of shivers from her body. A sensation that pleased him much more than he had thought it would.

"I'm sorry if I can't help you with most of your wishes but there was one thing that you said that I'd be more than willing to comply with."

Natasha's eyes rolled closed when she found her back pressed against his broad chest. Before she could stop herself, a soft shivering moan escaped her lips once he began touch her so intimately.

A part of her wanted to melt against him and throw her inhibitions and doubts to the wind. The deeper part of her…the one who'd been genuinely afraid of her own partner, all because of the man who now had his hand pressed against her crotch, was enraged.

Dream or not, she wouldn't give into him this easily…

It took every ounce of self control and strength she had to push away from him. Natasha spun around and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"I will never give into you…dream, reality or the hereafter…I hate you."

The force of her smack whipped his head to the side as she disentangled herself from his grip. But the harsh sting of the slap only increased his desire and brought an even deeper smile to his lips. He had known that it wouldn't be that easy to get her to surrender to his whims. But that would only make her submission all the more sweet when that inevitable moment finally came.

"Give in to me?" he remarked with a questioning tone. "But, little spider, this is your dream. What happens here is how you wish it, my pet, not me." He took a step forward closing the distance between them once more. She crossed her arms around her chest, defiant as always. He placed one long, slender finger against her forearm, tracing it leisurely to her elbow and then continuing up slowly toward her shoulder as he spoke. His voice was low and breathy as he gazed into her eyes. He made no attempt to hide his lust. He knew that the wantonness in his gaze would be unexpected and give him just enough hesitation on her part that she wouldn't react to his touch too soon. It wouldn't do for her to push him away before the real fun began.

"It seems what you crave most is for me to want you." He snatched her by the arm and pulled her flush against him as he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His other hand pressing against the small of her back bringing their bodies even closer together. He could only imagine what pain she would attempt to inflict upon him now but it was well worth it for that first taste of her luscious mouth.

Natasha bit down on his lip before fisting her hands in his dark locks and releasing his lip from her teeth so that she could snatch his mouth away from hers. She enjoyed that kiss, and she realized that she was more angry at herself for that fact than she was at him.

Nonetheless, he'd be the only one paying for her anger and frustration.

This time, she punched him and mustered up enough strength to press her hands against his large chest and forcefully push away from him.

"You narcissistic asshole!" She yelled as she stumbled backwards. Natasha needed to put some distance between them. She felt the walls that she'd so carefully constructed around herself begin to crumble in the presence of his dark lust, causing her to panic.

"I don't know what you're doing in my dreams…but I want you gone!"

Despite the volume of her voice, the tone sounded less than convincing.

Loki licked the blood from the edge of his lip and smirked as he watched her move backwards frantically. His hand rubbed against his jaw where she had punched him and he could still feel the pressure along his chest from the violent shove that she had gifted him with in her dash for freedom. But when he thought of the exquisite movements of her lips, it was more than worth the pain.

"How many men have been bitten by the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale?" The young god mused as his dark emerald eyes roamed her body unabashedly. "You have such fire in your belly, so much passion hidden beneath that cold exterior of yours. I would love to experience it more fully." He began to walk toward her once more, stopping when he was a mere foot away. "Have you forgotten, little spider, when you are having a nightmare all you have to do is wake up." He took a half a step more. "You say you want me gone, pet, but then why are you still here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha took another step backwards and shut her eyes tight, willing herself to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes, she sat straight up in her own bed, gasping as she looked around her dark bedroom.

She quickly yanked the covers off of her and stood up, rushing to her bathroom to splash water on her face. She leaned over the sink for several moments before looking at herself in the mirror.

Natasha started to walk back to her bedroom, but she noticed a small dot of red on her lip…

It looked like blood…

Natasha quickly wiped it away and walked back to her bedroom before laying down to curl up beneath the covers. She was done sleeping for the night.

The next day passed uneventfully. She went to SHIELD, worked out, stopped and got some take out for dinner, then returned to her apartment to eat and bathe.

As she sat in the bath tub, her hand wandered to the apex of her thighs. Natasha softly caressed herself, but when Loki's face flashed before her mind's eye, she abruptly stopped.

About an hour later, she lay back down and closed her eyes, willing herself into a sleep that would likely be anything but peaceful.

Loki opened his eyes. He had been waiting for this moment all day. Granted there wasn't too much to do to pass the time when your imprisoned in a glass room, other than read a book. But it was more than just boredom that had him so anxious for the evening to begin. Things couldn't have gone more perfectly during his first excursion into her dreams and he was looking forward to what tonight would bring.

As he took a look around at his surroundings he could tell that he wasn't going to be disappointed. What would bring her here except that she must have been thinking of him all on her own. He watched for a moment as she stood in front of the empty cell. Seemingly confused as to why there was no one inside the clear glass walls.

"Do you think of our first meeting often, little spider?" Loki drawled in his cocky demeanor. His smile was vivid as he began to chuckle softly while he awaited her response.

Natasha slowly turned to meet his eyes with a cold, steely gaze, "I do."

She stared at him in stark silence for several moments before turning her eyes back to the cell and crossing her arms. An evil little smile tickled at the corners of her full lips as she cocked her head to the side and slowly walked closer to the glass cell.

"I remember the moment I tricked the trickster. Me…a simple mortal…mastered the god of lies and chaos. I wonder what was going through your head that day…when you discovered I'd gotten the best of you. It burned didn't it?" she asked with a bitter smile.

Natasha didn't bother to wait for his answer as she stopped in front of the glass and put her hands against the cool surface, "Every facial expression, every move….ever word I uttered was purposeful…and you played right into my hands. It was so easy for you to think you could get to me…" She glanced over her shoulder at him, "But you failed to realize just how tainted my soul was…"

Loki strutted towards her until he was barely an inch away from her back. He placed his hands against the glass on either side of her, effectively keeping her in place. He towered over her as he gazed at their reflections in the clear wall. "Yes, I remember. It was quite the performance, my pet," the young god rasped as he recalled that moment when he realized that he had been played. "You're a woman after my own icy heart."

He pressed his body closer, slowly rotating his hips to rub against her provocatively as he watched the image of her reflected back against the glass. "We are so much alike, you and I. Perhaps that is why you can't stop thinking of me, little spider."

Natasha let out a slow breath as he pressed against her. Her eyes slowly rolled closed before a soft gasp escaped her lips, "I may have done awful things in my past, but I'm nothing like you…"

She couldn't even convince herself with that weak statement.

"I hate you", she almost whimpered as she felt him obscenely rub against her. "You're doing this aren't you, Loki? You're not just here because of my imagination…you're here because YOU want to be here."

"Not half as much as I hate you," Loki sneered as he continued to rock against her with purposefully drawn-out movements. His own arousal growing at the feel of her lush body so close to his. He pressed his lips against her neck as he suckled along the creamy flesh. "Is that what you wish for, little spider? That I were real and not just a dream of yours." He watched her reflection as she closed her eyes, the soft gasps from her lips made him suck in a breath of his own. "Is that how badly you want me?"

Natasha felt herself growing wetter at the contact. She fought to open her eyes as her physical body began to writhe and moan in her bed. She wanted this…but she needed to fight it. Every instinct in her subconscious was screaming for her to wake up, while her body did little more than cry out for his touch.

"No…" she murmured as she felt his arousal press against her harder. She needed to regain control of the situation before she allowed herself to do something stupid. Natasha needed to figure out what the hell was going on. This felt way too real…

"No STOP!" she yelled, suddenly waking in her bed and scrambling clean off the mattress. She panted as she looked around the room, then slowly gathered her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

Loki opened his eyes the moment that the Black Widow disappeared from her dream. He hated to admit it but his entire body mourned the loss of her succulent form. It had ended far too soon. She may have said no but there was no mistaking the way her body had been responding to him. She wanted him that much was obvious but how to get her to give in to him that was the puzzle that he needed to solve.

It was difficult to do when she could simply wake up whenever things got too close for comfort. She was too strong willed and far too smart for her own good. Too many times already had she made a reference to the idea of him having some hand in her dreams. It wouldn't do for her to alert anyone to his dabblings. No, he needed to ease her concerns in that regard. It was just a dream, her dream until she finally gave in and made it real. Then he would have his freedom.

Loki lied back along the bed, crossing his legs in front of him as he conjured a book to pass the time. He tried to concentrate on the words in front of him but the truth was that his mind was far too preoccupied with the Black Widow to think of anything else. Tomorrow evening couldn't come fast enough.

Natasha sat on the floor of her bedroom for several moments, just staring into nothingness. There was no way that she was going back to sleep now. Loki…or Loki's likeness was haunting her dreams, and she couldn't understand why.

Had he made that much of an impression on her?

Perhaps…but to the point of explicitly detailed dreams every night? Natasha wasn't so sure.

The next day, she met up with Clint for lunch. The first thing he said when they sat down in the restaurant was "Damn, Tasha…you look tired."

"I'm not sleeping too well. Nightmares…are you having any?"

"You mean about the battle?" he asked, leaning closer.

Natasha shrugged a little, trying to brush off his look of concern, "Yeah…that, and Loki."

Clint sighed, "Nothing too horrifying actually…which is a surprise since he was actually in my mind."

She immediately dropped the subject. She didn't want him to know what she was going through and think her to be crazy.

That night, too exhausted to fight it, sleep overtook her. When she awoke, she was in the middle of a snowy forest.

"No" she whispered as her hand immediately went to her stomach, feeling a hollow, lifeless swell there.

Tears immediately stung at her eyes as she dropped to her knees and breathed, "Rose…"

The cold, icy snow had surprised him. The frigid temperature reminded him of Jotunnheim and with it a myriad of thoughts that he tried very hard not to dwell on. Perhaps that was why his callous exterior softened just a little as his gaze fell upon her.

Natasha was kneeling along the sleet and frost beneath her. Her hands were wrapped protectively against her stomach which to the young god's surprise was swollen as if she were pregnant. She was crying he realized. It was an image that he wasn't prepared to see nor the tug at his sympathies that the vision provoked within him. Her voice was so soft and hollow that he could barely make out the word that left her lips. 'Rose,' she had said. He wondered if this was just some strange random nightmare or a memory. He had a feeling by the desperation in her voice that it was the latter. Rose, Did Natasha lose a child?

He was at a loss as how to comfort her but even more astounded that he would even want to. He looked down at the swell of her abdomen. The tears were still flowing strongly and the black widow had not yet noticed his presence as he moved nearer. He could take away that aspect of her dream but he wasn't sure if that would make it better or worse. He couldn't imagine what it was like to carry a life within you or the devastation that its loss would bring to its mother.

Loki knelt down next to her and placed his hand over hers so that it covered her middle. Calling upon his magic to change her dream so that she would no longer have the reminder of whatever happened so visible along her body. It wasn't easy to do. Her mind was strong and her hold on this particular illusion was fierce.

"Let it go, little spider," Loki soothed. "let me help you."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha made no move to scramble away from him…although she wanted to. She lowered her head, putting her face in her hands as she struggled to contain the sobs that were bubbling in her throat. It had been decades since she lost that baby…the pain shouldn't be so fresh…so real.

But every time she had this dream, she felt like she was back in those woods, all alone all over again.

Now, Loki was with her, and oddly enough, she found herself wanting his comfort.

Natasha quickly shook her head at the thought. Loki Laufeyson was incapable of genuine affection or concern for the well beings of others. In reality AND in her dreams.

Finally, she wiped away the tears and let out a slow breath before murmuring without taking her eyes off of the snow-covered ground, "No one is supposed to come here. No one is supposed to know about this…"

Natasha looked up into his face and shook her head, "I can't let this go. If I let her go, I let go of the one thing that makes me human…the one thing that makes me remember who I once was…"

She looked away and stood, "No one can help me…including the apparition of a god."

Despite how cold and stoic she always seemed to be on the surface, Rose was the one thing that could bring Natasha to her knees in tears. It could make her hurt and cry…it would make her feel.

"What's the point in remembering who you use to be?" Loki murmured half to himself as he watched her stand, his hand falling from her body with the motion. He remained kneeling along the icy ground as he gazed up at her. His thoughts falling to the man that he once was before the revelation of his true parentage. Before he learned that he was a Frost Giant, a monster. What did it mean to be human but to be weak and filled with sentiment? What did his heart ever bring him but pain? If he had been then what he was now they would have never been able to break him so easily. He would have never been so wretched as to give up on life and let go into the abyss. And for what because he was a child longing for his father's approval, for his love. No, it was much better to stand on your own. When you cared for nothing than nothing could disappoint you.

"Why would you want to be anything other than who you are right now?" Loki questioned as he rose from the ground. "Strong and resilient and a force to be reckoned with. Her loss made you stronger. Perhaps that is her gift to you. Remember her… your love for her… but let go of the pain, little spider. Do you think she would want you to do this to yourself?"

He placed a hand very gently along her cheek, wiping a tear away with his long slender finger. "Whatever happened it wasn't your fault. Why torment yourself this way?" He wasn't sure why her obvious pain touched him so but he couldn't deny that it did. Possibly it was simply the fact that she reminded him of himself. "Let me help you." he entreated again. His sincerity astounding even him.

Natasha moved away from him before she shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at the ground as the snow fell around them. Her heart was breaking all over again, but she doubted that even the Loki who had somehow weaseled his way into her head would ever be able to understand that. Affection and emotions were seen as an inconvenient affliction to him. He only understood cruelty and strength.

"Her death was a curse! It wasn't a gift. It was pay back for everything I did and would do! It was brought upon me so that I would be reminded of what I truly am", she bit out. Natasha turned to him with wet eyes, "I am a monster. I didn't deserve her…I didn't deserve the chance to create life because all I know how to do is take life…that's my curse."

Natasha turned her back on him, "I wouldn't expect a sociopath to understand…"

"I understand more than you think, little spider. Do you truly believe the Fates took her from you as a punishment?" Loki inquired honestly. This conversation touched him in a very personal way. After all, he was once an infant left alone to die and the thought of her child struggling to be born in this cold, frosty world made him think of what his own beginnings might have been like. His heritage felt like a curse because his so-called father raised him to hate and fear his own kind while his real father had tossed him aside because his size was an embarrassment for such a lofty King.

"There are creatures far worse than you who have a plethora of children. Infants that they don't even want. That they cast aside with such ease." He could feel the emotion in his voice as he turned away from her for a moment. He hated the thought of showing even the smallest sentiment.

"The fact that you think you didn't deserve her," Loki whispered as he turned his dark green gaze towards her once more. "Only proves the opposite."

Natasha looked up at him, unable to hide the surprise on her face. That almost sounded genuine…actually, it did sound genuine. It was touching…sentimental. It went against everything she thought she knew about the god of lies and trickery.

This was feeling way too real and she'd begun to question herself and her beliefs. She turned her back and walked a little ways away from him before picking up a bright red rose out of the snow. She stared at it for a few moments before letting it fall back to the ground. Its bright color in stark contrast to the white snow that surrounded it.

"I don't want to be here anymore…"

Loki took a quick step forward as he watched her move away from him. He was afraid that she was going to wake up and he didn't want to return to his cell. He wanted a little longer with her although his reasons were not quite as clear to him at the moment as they used to be. He reached out and grasped her hand.

"Then don't be," he answered as he pulled upon his magic once more. He could feel his powers were already beginning to grow stronger as their surroundings seemed to swirl around them. The motion stopped to reveal a rose garden. It was the spitting image of one that resided in New York. The Botanical Gardens he believed they called it. They were standing along the sidewalks beside a bench that was surrounded by different colored roses. He let go of her hand. His fingers twisted along the edges of a soft red curl for the barest of moments before he rested his hands against his sides and moved to take a seat.

"Not every dream has to be a nightmare," he mused. Though in truth aside from his enchantments to come on these nightly visits. He rarely slept. He gazed at her curiously as he waited to see if she still wished to wake up. She seemed more like herself, her calm exterior firmly in place and only the faint remnant of red along her cheeks gave any indication that she had ever been upset.

Natasha looked around as she gently pressed a hand against her cheek in a subtle attempt to ensure that there were no tears left on her face. She sniffled and cleared her throat as she slowly took a seat beside him, refusing to meet his eyes.

There was something very…off about this entire situation. Loki…a god who'd nearly annihilated an entire city was sitting calmly beside her. This had to be a dream.

Natasha reached out and plucked a rose off of a nearby bush before gently cradling it in her hand and sighing, "What are you doing here, Loki? Why are you here? I didn't want you here…I definitely didn't want you to see…."

Her voice slowly trailed off. Him showing up in that dream with Rose didn't make sense. There's no part of her that ever wanted ANYONE to see that…let alone him…

Loki suddenly felt torn. He knew that he couldn't give any indication that he was sending himself into her dreams. If she thought that he was working a spell than she would run to Shield. He was certain of that. And they in turn would inform Asgard. His plans for freedom would be ruined and he couldn't have that. Yet somehow he was not in the mood to play games. His mind was still preoccupied with his own melancholy thoughts. He tried very hard not to think about his bloodlines and all the history that went with it. But the feelings still flitted along the edges of his mind. And he knew, though her face didn't show it, that she was still thinking of her child as well.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not really here," he lied as his eyes fell to the rose in her hand. "Does the flower soothe you?"

Natasha's thumb idly stroked the velvety petals of the blood red flower. She stared at it in silence for a moment before sighing, "I gave her that name because a rose was the most beautiful thing I could think of."

She'd never told anyone that.

Natasha set the rose on the bench between them and looked around, "You're definitely the strangest company I've ever kept…dream or not."

"Yes, Eh heh heh heh, I suppose I am," Loki chuckled lightly as he continued to gaze at the gorgeous woman at his side. "It is a fitting name. I'm sure she must have been exquisite." He moved his hand forward and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. It wasn't a conscious thought or action on his part. He had hardly realized that he had done it. The moment seemed to glide along in a strange sense of peace that he couldn't explain.

"I need only to look at her mother to know that," the young god revealed. There was no guile in his words as he leaned forward in near slow-motion and pressed his lips softly against hers. It wasn't a passionate or lust filled kiss as he had forced on her in their past encounters. It was gentle and sweet with a feather light movement of his mouth along hers. There were no deep dark designs hidden within it. He was moved by no other reason than the comfort of her lips.

Natasha slowly began to kiss him back, gently reaching up to cup his face. She was emotionally battered right now, and oddly enough, he was providing the balm she needed. He'd been kind…gentle…even a little sweet. Maybe she had dreamed him up.

Maybe this is the Loki that she really wanted.

As she let go of any pretense, she deepened the kiss, moaning his name against his lips as she pulled him closer to her on the bench. She'd started to climb atop him, but a nagging sound in the distance was tearing her back to consciousness.

It was her phone.

Natasha sat straight up in bed, blindly fumbling for her phone and putting it to her ear, "WHAT?!"

"It's Fury, Romanoff. We got a situation in Baghdad. I need you on it. Flight leaves in two hours. Pack up and ship out."

Loki sat on the edge of his bed in a daze. He could still feel the sensation of her in his lap. The feel of her hips against his fingers as he had held onto her waist while she climbed on top of him. The sound of his name on her lips. She had kissed him with such unbridled passion and it had felt more incredible than anything that he had ever experienced. It unnerved him.

The depth of his desire for her had caught him off guard. He had dropped his defenses with her for a moment and that had not been his plan. He could not afford to let himself feel sentiment. She was his means to escape and nothing more. But he had allowed himself to feel compassion for her. He had let himself offer her solace as well as to seek comfort from her for his own inner reflections. He couldn't let that happen again.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The young god spent countless hours reliving those last few moments of her dream in his mind to the point that he did not trust himself to return to her. It was foolish, he knew. If anything he should be congratulating himself for a job well done. She clearly wanted him. The way she moaned his name so lusciously should be hailed as a great victory. He should be capitalizing on the moment that they shared. But he didn't trust himself.

For two days Loki had stayed clear of her dreams. But as the third night came upon him and he could feel that sensation that he knew meant that she was lying in a deep slumber he could no longer keep himself at bay. This was ridiculous, he berated himself. How was he going to complete his enchantment if he did not go to her. He resolved to stop his irrational musings and take the next step in his plans. He steeled himself as he prepared to enter her dream. He would get what he wanted from her and he would escape this confinement from Odin that was all there was to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha had done her fair share of analyzing…and fantasizing about the dream she'd had with him. She was confused. How and when did her disdain for the malevolent immortal turn into sheer passion and desire?

She couldn't pinpoint the exact spot, but she remembered noticing how handsome he was as soon as she laid eyes on him when he was brought aboard the jet. She'd been flying at the time, but stole a couple of quick glances toward him. She remembered thinking that he always looked like he was plotting something…

The God of Mischief indeed.

The mission to Baghdad was quick and dirty. There was little time for sleep.

Natasha had been just a hair too close to an explosive when it was detonated, and ended up catching shrapnel in her shoulder. That earned her another trip to medical and likely another scar.

Despite the fact that she healed quickly, her skin was still riddled with scars. She had a story for every mark and jagged line that mapped its way across her body after years of war, torment and making a living taking lives.

When she was dressed, she looked like a normal woman. When she was naked, it was clear to see just how damaged Natasha Romanoff really was.

Every now and then, she would dream that she was an unmarked woman. She dreamt about having a body that didn't bear the scars of multiple lifetimes of violence and pain.

Tonight, as she lay in her bed with her arm still bandaged from the removed shrapnel, she was having one such dream.

She was in a large, luxurious bedroom, lit only by the light emanating from a nearby from a nearby fireplace. Natasha wore nothing but a silk robe. It felt good against her naked skin underneath.

Slowly, she walked over to the full length mirror and slipped out of the robe, staring at the expanse of smooth, unmarked skin. The skin of a normal person…the skin of a woman who still had a shot at a good life that was devoid of murder and violence.

The moment that Loki appeared in the room he began to question the wisdom of his decision not to wait another day or two at least. Natasha was standing a few feet away from him in a silky green robe as if she were a present awaiting him all wrapped up in his favorite color. He tried to ignore the way his heart beat had quickened the moment his dark green eyes had fallen upon her. He tried to tell himself that he was the one in control and that the fact that she had dreamed herself into a chamber with a luxurious bed and a soft firelight while she was dressed so scantily only made completing his goals all the easier.

She had created the perfect scene for seduction and that was what he wanted, after all. But then she dropped her robe and for a moment he had been certain that his heart had stopped beating all together. She was staring at herself in the full length mirror. By the nines, there was no way that he could deny how badly he wanted her. Yet, he was frozen to the spot where he stood, unable to move. The truth be told he was barely able to breath. The only part of his body that seemed to be in working order were his eyes which were roaming up and down her body greedily. Then he caught the reflection of her sapphire eyes looking at him in the mirror.

"You look beautiful in green, little spider," he smirked as he attempted to pull himself out of his lustful stupor. "But I do say, I like you like this even better."

Natasha didn't bother to cover herself when she saw him. It was nothing more than a dream, after all. She shook her head and smirked, briefly glancing at him over her shoulder before she turned back to look at her naked body in the mirror.

"This isn't what I really look like, you know…" she murmured, running a hand over the smooth curve of her breast and down the side of her stomach.

Natasha trailed a finger across her lower back, "I have a scar here from where I was stabbed during a training exercise in the Red Room." She touched her shoulder, "A bullet wound there…it went right in and out…"

She turned fully to face him, "I have scars…all over my back from where I was whipped as a young girl in the Red Room…I'm mapped with scars…but in my dreams, I'm beautiful."

And there it was again, Loki thought to himself, that tugging at the part of him that he had tried so hard to bury for good. How many feelings she expressed that were his own. Who better than he knew how to hide your true appearance behind an allusion? He knew it was a mistake to let his mind go there. To draw comparisons between the two of them, to open his heart to compassion for the woman before him. She was just a tool that he was going to use. That was all. But as he watched her glide her hand along her body, pointing out the places along her back and shoulders where apparently scars belonged he couldn't help but be touched by the look in her eyes and the sound of her words. Could this woman really believe that she wasn't beautiful?

"My skin is marred with ruins," he admitted. "My face and every inch of my body." He closed the distance between them as he placed his fingers lightly against her shoulder in the very spot that she had pointed out to him. In a few seconds the bullet wound appeared. Without hesitation he leaned forward and placed his lips over the dimpled skin. He ran his tongue along the edges before turning his movements into a soft kiss. "Beautiful," he breathed as he moved back so that their gazes locked. "and delicious." The corner of his mouth upturned in a sexy smile. His focus so caught up in the woman before him that he almost forgot that this was even a dream.

There was a sharp intake of breath when his mouth connected to her skin. Her eyes rolled closed for a brief moment before he lifted his head back up to look at her. His eyes were intoxicating…as was everything else about him. Natasha tentatively reached up to touch his lips.

If this was a dream…it was a really vivid one. She felt the warmth and softness of his mouth against her fingers, and could do little to keep herself from grabbing a hold of his collar and yanking his lips down to hers for a hungry kiss.

Natasha eagerly slid her tongue into his mouth as she began nipping at his lips. Her body shivered in desire as she pressed herself against him.

She ended the kiss, panting and almost dizzy with lust, "If this is a dream…there are no consequences…right?"

Natasha stared at his armored chest, refusing to meet his eyes as her trembling hands hovered over the fastens that would free him of his restrictive clothing. Despite her intense desire for him, she was hesitating for a reason she wasn't quite sure of.

Loki hated the loss of her lips when she finally pulled away. His breathing was quick and shallow as he watched her gaze fall to his chest, her hand almost touching him but stopping before she completed the distance. He opened his mouth to answer her. To tell her that she was right and it was no more than a simple dream and there would be no consequences for being with him. He wanted to say it but the words failed to come. It felt wrong and yet he wanted her and he needed her at the same time. She was his only chance at freedom.

"What consequences do you fear from what might happen here?" he probed as he placed his fingers along her chin and lifted her head to face him. He didn't wait for a response as he released her and began undoing the straps along his leather top. He slid the garment off his shoulders and let if fall to the floor. "If you know what you want then you should take it in all aspects of your life, little spider. It is what I would do if the dream were mine."

His entire body pulsed with excitement as he enclosed her face in his hands and kissed her once more. His fingers slid to her shoulders before he enfolded her in his arms as he continued to ravish her with his lips. The sensation of her bared breasts touching his flesh was almost more than he could bear. He wanted her so much it scared him. He broke the kiss for a moment as he searched her dark blue eyes.

"Do you know what you want?" he whispered.

Natasha was left completely out of breath after that second kiss. The fact that her bare chest was touching his was almost enough to send her over the edge. How had they gotten here? How had it come to this?

The answers to those questions ceased to matter when he spoke. His voice was husky with unrequited desire and lust. She trembled against him as the wetness between her thighs grew.

Natasha licked her lips, tasting him against them before she slid her hands up his chest, staring at the expanse of porcelain skin. She whispered softly, "I want…I want…"

She paused for a moment before finally looking up into his eyes as she spoke, "I want you inside of me…I want you to fuck me like you're punishing me…then when I'm tired and trembling, I want you to kiss every inch of my body…and make love to me…exploring every slope and plane like we're young lovers trapped in paradise…I want to feel you erupt inside of me…over and over again until the only thing I feel is your seed leaking out of my core…"

Loki was captivated by the raw desire in her eyes as he listened to her words. Without hesitation he unhooked the belt of his pants and shed the last of his clothes. His expression was predatory as he lifted her off the floor and wrapped her legs around him, crushing his lips to hers as he moved them towards the bed. He collapsed along the soft mattress and began licking and teasing her soft flesh.

He could barely contain the hunger that rushed through his veins as he traced his tongue enticingly over her hardening nipple before capturing the tortured peak in his mouth. His hands roamed every inch of her body greedily, kissing every inch of her skin. He was determined to make this a night that she would never forget. When he slipped his fingers inside of her, she let out the most delicious gasp that he had ever heard. "So wet," he drawled with a wicked grin. "And about to get wetter."

Loki could feel her body quiver as he moved his fingers deeper, in and out, as his name fell from her lips. He never took his eyes off of her as she writhed beneath him. She was so beautiful. She enthralled him and he was determined to watch her come undone as many times as possible. The sounds of her pleasure thrilled him as her orgasm began to overtake her.

He was so desperate to be inside of her that he nearly forgot that he needed to release his powers, let them flow through him in order to complete the spell. He began to pull in his magic as his dark green eyes locked with her blue gaze. Her hands on his hips and lust in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt but he pushed it away. If he didn't do it he would never be free, he reasoned and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Besides what was he going to do spend the rest of his days in a dungeon because of some sudden burst of sentiment? Martyrdom was hardly his forte. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on the erotic woman beneath him.

He positioned himself between her legs, he could feel the mystical energy flowing through him but again he hesitated. "I want you… by the nines I do… are you sure you want me?"

Natasha's body was on the brink of collapse. She'd never experienced anything like this before. The lust was so strong…the passion so raw and unbridled. It didn't take much for her to cum hard around his fingers, her muscles clenching against his digits as she cried out his name.

She was still trembling when she watched him position himself at her entrance. Natasha nodded quickly as she breathlessly whispered through lips that were still swollen from their kisses.

"Yes…Yes, Loki…I want you…I NEED you inside of me…please…" she whimpered as she clawed at his hips in an attempt to press him closer.

The moment that her words reached his ears Loki entered her fully with one deep thrust. A near growl escaped his lips at the sensation and it had nothing to do with his magic. It was as if she had been made for him. She arched wildly to meet each possessive thrust as he sank himself into her again and again. Swallowing her moans in a flurry of kisses as their bodies surged toward that ultimate moment of release.

Loki gazed down at the beautiful creature beneath him as they both attempted to catch their breath from the incredible high they had just experienced. He was still inside of her, their bodies still joined and he didn't want to move. He didn't want to lose the connection that they had. He leaned in nuzzling her neck with kisses as he whispered. "It was perfect. Nothing could ever top it." He peered up at her, a devilish glint in his emerald eyes. "Eh heh heh heh, but I'm going to have a lot of fun trying." He claimed her mouth once more. How he loved those luscious lips. He could feel the erratic pulse of his magic. He knew that the spell was beginning its toil but it was a faraway thought that he let fall from his mind as quickly as it had entered it. He began kissing her again with renewed enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha lay there beneath him, panting as her body worked to recover from the intense climaxes he'd pushed her to. Natasha kissed him softly as she idly rubbed his back, her fingers tracing invisible patters along his smooth muscles.

She moaned softly when she felt his member twitch inside of her, reigniting her passions. Natasha took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, arching her hips so that she could maneuver him onto his back.

She landed on top of him, straddling his hips as she lay fully against him. Her hips slowly began to rock atop his as she peppered his neck and chest with soft, wet kisses before the rhythm of her movements began to increase in intensity and pace.

It didn't take long before they reached yet another peak. Natasha collapsed against his chest, panting and whispering his name reverently against his sweat slicked skin. Her body was deliciously weak from being wracked with pleasure.

"Loki…oh god…what are you doing to me?"

Loki brushed his lips along the top of her head as she lied there snuggled against his chest. His one hand resting along the small of her back as the other played with the curls of hair, twirling the strawberry ringlets back and forth through his fingers. He knew that she would be waking soon. He could tell by the way the mystical powers throughout his body had begun to ebb that the enchantment was nearly complete. He held her tighter at the thought. He was suddenly nervous about what she would do when the dream ended.

"I hope the memory of this evening doesn't fade when you awaken," Loki entreated, his voice low and breathy as she peered up at him. Her chin resting against his chest. "You have very pretty eyes, my little spider, especially when you look at me like that."

Natasha smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. After a few moments of laying with her limbs splayed across his form, she looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I wish this was the real you…I wish you were real…"

She lay her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

It felt like barely a moment passed when she opened up her eyes in her bed. She lay still for a moment, coping with the fact that her dream had ended, then slowly stretched.

When she did, her foot brushed against a body beside her. Natasha quickly sat up, snatching her gun from beneath her pillow as she practically leapt from her bed.

She trained the gun on the intruder and nearly dropped when she saw who it was.

"Loki?" she breathed with widened eyes. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!"

It took a few seconds for Loki to adjust to his surroundings. His body felt incredibly drained even worse than when that green monster had smashed him through the floor boards of Stark Towers. He hadn't realized that his spell would take that much out of him. He wondered how long before his power would begin to rejuvenate. At the moment he was probably as weak as the average mortal and he didn't like the feeling at all. Suddenly he felt Natasha jump from the bed as she aimed a gun straight at his head.

He raised his hands in the air to show that he was unarmed and meant no harm. It wouldn't do for him to get shot in his first seconds of freedom.

"That is not exactly the reaction I would have hoped for," Loki quipped as he slowly moved his legs so that he could rest his feet onto the floor. "Is this not what you wished for, my little spider?"

The hand that held the gun she was pointing at him began to tremble slightly as the words she'd said to him in her dream replayed in her head.

"I wish this was the real you…I wish you were real…"

Her eyes darted back and forth as she desperately attempted to distinguish between reality and her dream. She shook her head and straightened her arm, "What did you do?! This isn't real! You shouldn't be here!"

Natasha felt herself begin to panic, so she worked to calm herself as she backed up. Maybe this was just another dream. Maybe she just needed to wake up…

Loki rose from the mattress cautiously, his hands still raised up as he took a tentative step closer.

"Please put the gun down, pet," the young god entreated but he was careful not to make any further move in her direction. He knew that she was confused and desperately trying to understand what had happened while trying to maintain her usual calm exterior. "You can't think I'm a threat to you, my little spider, not anymore." He stood his ground waiting for her next words. He didn't want to offer any information or explanation as to how he had arrived in her room. He decided it was best to see where her own thoughts led her before he got himself in an even worse predicament than he was already in.

When he took a step forward, she took one backwards. She was visibly shaking now, the gun trembling in her perilous grasp. Then he called her those names…the names he'd so eloquently used in her vivid dreams.

Pet.

Little Spider.

They weren't dreams…HE'D done this.

"Shut up! Don't call me those names!" she said, jerking the gun toward him in a threatening manner. Her eyes were wide and full of tears that she refused to let fall onto her cheeks.

Those dreams were real. She'd shared things with him that she never would have shared with anyone…and he'd LIED. He'd fucked with her mind…just like they'd done in Russia…just like they'd done in the Red Room.

"You! You did this! You planned this, didn't you?! You played me for a fool!"

"Please… please, my little spider, put the gun down," Loki entreated once more. He could see the tears glazed in her eyes though she held them back with her usual determination. This moment would have been so much simpler if he had not grown to care for her. "You don't really want to hurt me." His dark green eyes bore into her own as he placed his hand over hers and guided her arm downward so that the gun was pointed at the floor. He wasn't foolish enough to try and take it from her.

"I'm not sure what you think I did," he lied as he tried to think of how he could put things in a better light. He snaked a finger around a curl of her hair as he twisted it gently. "But… this evening was not a game… it was very real for both of us."

Natasha stepped backwards, forcing her hair to fall from his hand, but she kept her hand lowered, keeping the gun trained toward the floor. She stared at him and shook her head as she slowly began piecing the puzzle together, "You…you kept showing up in my dreams. I knew something was wrong…I knew it…it was after you touched me. Every instinct I had told me…."

She shook her head as a lone tear streaked down her face, "You did this…you did this so that you would escape…"

Natasha angrily shoved him in the chest, "You BASTARD!" She dropped the gun and began pounding against him, shrieking as she hit him, "You fucking bastard!"

Loki grabbed her wrists in an attempt to hold her arms against his chest. She was strong and if he had thought that the power in those arms had been painful before, in his current state it was doubly so. She moved to tug her arms free but he held fast. He may be weakened at the moment but he was still double her size as they struggled for dominance. At least she had dropped the gun, he thought wryly as he tried to think of some clever way to sooth her anger.

"Less than ten minutes ago you wanted nothing more than for me to be here, pet," Loki insisted. "You can't tell me that you don't remember that. What were your instincts telling you then when you were lying in my arms. Why must we fight, my little spider. Is that really what you want?"

Had Natasha not been an emotional wreck, she would have found a way out of his hold…she would have head-butted him or kneed him in the groin, but she was spent…emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was collapse and sob against his chest, but her anger and confusion prevented her from doing so.

"You…" she almost whimpered, shaking her head. "You lied to me…you used me. You tricked me into telling you thinks I never told anyone. You made me think it was nothing but a dream…but it was really you. Obviously, my instincts are rusty. Otherwise I would have immediately sniffed out your scheme! Everything I wanted from you…the fact that I even wanted you in the first place was all because of a LIE!"

She made another futile attempt to yank away from him, but his hold remained unrelenting.

Her heart felt like it was breaking, and she hated herself for it. She hated that she'd grown so attached to the idea of the sweet, sensitive, desirable many who'd invaded her dreams. She hated that she allowed herself to be fooled.

"Why does it matter how it started?" Loki insisted as he continued to hold her wrists, her hands pressing against his chest. "The feelings were your own. The choices were yours to make. You knew what you wanted and you took it. And now I'm here, my little spider." He let go of her arms suddenly as he took her face into his hands. "Feelings don't fade that quickly." He crushed his mouth to hers, hoping somehow that his lips could accomplish what his words were failing at so miserably.

Natasha stared up into his eyes as he spoke, desperately searching for the truth, but she couldn't trust him…he was the master of lies. He'd proven that he could fool her.

When he kissed her, her body almost melted against his. The memories of her vivid dream came flooding back and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that this was their first real kiss.

Despite how good his lips felt against hers, she panicked and violently pushed him away, collapsing against the wall.

"GET OUT!" she screamed as she let out a single, pitiful sob.

"No," Loki snapped back, annoyed that she pushed him. He was beginning to lose his patience with her obstinacy. When his mind was set on something there was not much that could tear him away. And right now he wanted one thing, her. "No, I won't. You don't really want me to. If you hadn't woken up we would still be in each other's arms right now." He moved towards her with a purposeful motion. "You can't tell me you don't still want me. I could feel it when I kissed you."

"I don't want you! I hate you! You're incapable of real emotions! You manipulate and you scheme and you can't even tell the difference between those lies and real feelings! You will never love anyone but yourself, you monster!" she yelled, hitting him in the chest.

Natasha glared at him and rushed to her closet, yanking on a coat just long enough to cover her scant nightwear.

"Since you're not leaving, I'm leaving. I'm doing you a fucking favor. I won't say anything to anyone. Trust me…I don't want anyone to know how much of a fucking idiot you made me out to be. But if I get back and you're still here, I'm letting your damn cat out of the bag."

She started to rush out of her apartment, desperate to keep the tears from falling.

Loki rushed forward and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to the room. "A monster, huh? Is that what you think? Is it?" The word setting him off in a fit of rage. It hit too close to his insecurities, to everything he felt deep down about himself. It hurt to hear her say it. And realizing that he had given this woman the ability to hurt him by nothing more than her words made him even angrier at both himself and her.

"You know I was going to take it easy on you, pet," Loki seethed. "Seeing as you did me such a favor but you want the truth? Everything that you said was true. I put my mark on you that day in the park. A simple spell and all I had to do to earn my freedom was seduce you." He gave her a violent shove as she stumbled towards the bed. "It wasn't even a challenge really. You were so primed, so ready for me, so weak and needy." He moved closer with an evil sneer as he continued mockingly. "Oh Loki I need you inside of me please." His smile grew malevolent as he loomed over her. "Didn't I give you what you wanted. Didn't I touch you in all the right places. The way you moaned for me, it was delicious. If not for your gullibility, my pet, I'd still be locked away."

He turned around and stormed toward the door. If she wanted him gone, he had no problem leaving. He couldn't believe that he had let himself drop his defenses around this woman even for a moment. He grabbed the handle of the door and took a step outside, stopping in the archway as a slight smirk appeared along his lips. He turned back ever so slightly to face her. "Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Romanoff." he taunted before he strutted out of the room and slammed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

That was the Loki she knew and hated. He'd finally reared his head and, sadly, she was slightly relieved that he was being so cruel. This meant she was right to react to him this way. That meant that he was still the same manipulating monster she knew he had been.

She didn't bother to say anything back to him during his rant. He was confirming what she'd suspected…he'd used her. Took advantage of her in a moment of weakness.

Bastard.

When he slammed the door, the sound was deafening.

She sat on her bed as still as a statue for several moments before she collapsed against her bed, crying out in anger and hurt.

How could she have been so stupid?!

Natasha didn't allow herself to cry for very long. She forced herself out of her emotional stupor and showered before ensuring that her face was the picture of stoicism prior to leaving her apartment to go to SHIELD. She had to work today…and half of her wanted to tell them about Loki's little escape. The other half was ashamed that she'd allowed herself to be a pawn in his little escape plan.

Days ticked by, and her dreams lacked Loki's "special touch". There were times when she went out and she could sworn she saw him in the distance, but she quickly shook off the feeling and continued about her way.

Every night, when she returned to her apartment, she'd search every corner to be sure he wasn't hiding out in any dark corners. She knew it was only a matter of time before he began actively torturing her again.

Five days. It had taken five days for his magic to even begin to return to him and another week and a half for it to finally be at his full strength. He had to scuttle in the shadows, hoping that without his magic he would fail to come under Heimdall's radar. If they had come for him then it would have been like taking candy from a baby. He would have been utterly defenseless and then everything that he went through would have been for nothing.

The moment that he had enough power he casted an inversion spell so that he could not be seen by the gate keeper. The certainty that he was safe from their prying eyes made him breath much easier but he was not at peace until his potency was returned in full. The truth was even then serenity was something that alluded him.

It may have taken five days for him to feel the touch of any mystical energy but it had taken less than five minutes for him to regret his hasty words to Natasha. He found himself stalking her from great distances just to get a glimpse of how she was. And after his magic had begun to return, he had taken to using invisibility spells to go into her apartment unseen so that he could do nothing more than watch her sleep.

He was a man of very few real desires but once something got a hold of him it was very rare that he lost interest. He wanted to be King and he wanted to have his day of retribution for all those who had wronged him. And he wanted the Black Widow. He still wanted her even though he knew he shouldn't. Even though he knew how inconceivable it was that he could ever win her over. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

And it was with that in mind that he came up with his first plan to get under her skin. After all, if he had to suffer this unrest than so should she. It was only fair. He watched her as she stood in line at the coffee shop waiting patiently for her morning coffee. This was a morning ritual after her run around the park. He got behind her in line. She was wearing black running shorts and a green t-shirt. There were three other mortals ahead of her and the first one didn't seem to know what it wanted. He heard the slight intake of her breath as she sighed. His little spider was a very impatient woman. He was using a simple glamour to disguise himself slightly. His hair was short and ginger and a matching goatee framed his face.

"Green suits you," he remarked causing her to turn abruptly to face him. "You should wear it more often, my little spider."

Natasha was a good liar. She was almost good enough to lie to herself. Those dreams…the words Loki had said to her didn't mean anything. She was fine. Her life would go on as it had before.

Sometime during the second week, she admitted the truth to herself as she lay in bed, hoping against hope that the mischievous god would make just one more appearance within her dreams. A part of her wanted to tell him off…but another part of her wanted to find out if those tender words that declared his "feelings" for her had been true.

Natasha shook her head at the thought.

Of course they hadn't been true. They were lies and manipulations to get what he wanted.

She was sleeping even worse than she had been before his invasion of her thoughts and dreams, so caffeine was an essential part of her diet. Natasha stood in the coffee shop with arms crossed when she heard his rich voice in her ear.

Spinning around, she stared up at him. He looked different…he had facial hair…and his hair color was light. Her eyes wandered down his body and took in his clothing. He wore an impeccably-fitted white dress shirt whose sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows. His pants were blue slacks, fitting just tightly enough on his long legs to remind her exactly what she'd seen in her dream.

Coffee was forgotten now. She was as awake as she ever would be.

Natasha quickly moved out of line and slipped from the coffee shop. It was a futile attempt at escape. She knew he would follow…and that he did.

She stomped down the street and ran a hand through her windblown hair, speaking without turning to face him, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come out of hiding and start playing your sick, fucking games. I thought you'd leave me alone…you seemed to say all you need to say to me the last time we met. I'm your gullible pet. You bested me and you enjoyed playing with my emotions. You enjoyed hurting me. Have you come to see how I'm healing up? Maybe try to reopen some of those wounds you so easily inflicted on me?!"

Natasha was ranting now…she could hear it. She couldn't help the subtle sting of tears as she fought hard to keep them from falling down her cheek. She'd actually allowed this…man…this god into her heart, and once in there, he'd made quite a mess of things.

Loki followed her as she quickly left the coffee shop, a light chuckle falling from his lips as he caught up and settled himself into an even pace at her side. He couldn't help but hear the emotion in her voice and for a moment he felt honest remorse for his part in her pain. He had been quite cruel in his taunts to her before he had left her apartment. He hadn't meant any of it. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt her in kind. A part of him wished to apologize and tell her the truth that he meant none of it. That if she were gullible that he was equally so because he had come to care for her deeply.

But this was the Black Widow and that he couldn't afford to forget. He remembered how easily she had used her so called emotions to get him to divulge his plans of using Banner. She was a master at the art of subterfuge. How easily she used her feminine wiles to confuse mortal men. So enthralled with her beauty and her delicate facade they never see the knife coming until it is far too late. He wanted her but he could not afford to lose his wits.

"Nothing so sinister. I assure you, my pet." His dark green eyes sparkling with mischief as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "I was merely taking a stroll through your little city and enjoying my new found freedom, my little spider."

Natasha stopped and turned to face him, her eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing manner, "…and I suppose you just happened to be passing through the neighborhood and spotted me in that coffee shop. Next you're going to tell me that the feeling I get of being watched when I'm all alone in my apartment is just the subtle hint of paranoia instead of you actually being there."

She took a steadying breath in an attempt to calm herself as she let her eyes drift toward the road, "I've let my guard down with you once and I'm still paying the price for it. You got what you wanted. You got your freedom. You tricked me, Loki…you won. There's no need to gloat. You used me. You got to me. There. Are you happy now?! Congratulations. Now leave me to peacefully rot for the rest of my long life….please."

Her words were pleading and her eyes were genuine. This wasn't a part of her typical well-orchestrated acts. This was real. She'd already shared things with him that she couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone else…there was no reason in hiding behind her expert manipulations or lies anymore. She was hurting, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a wall up in front of him

Natasha turned and continued walking up the street toward her brownstone apartment, pulling out her keys with shaking hands.

Loki was shocked by the genuine emotion that he could clearly see in her eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes that he had so enjoyed staring into. He couldn't help but be touched by her words and the sentiment that was so evident in her voice. It became difficult for him to imagine that this could be an act. Perhaps, he truly had affected her. Maybe, the lie had been that she could never care for him, that she hated him and that she thought of him as a monster. Against his better judgment he began to let himself feel hopeful. He longed to return to the way things were before she woke up.

The young god watched as she reached the door of her apartment and pulled out her keys. He could see the way her hands shook as she tried to place the key in the lock. He placed his hand over hers to steady her, his body pressed closely against her back. Her soft red curls tickled against his chin and he couldn't help but breathe in the scent of her perfume. He had missed being near her like this more than he would ever want to admit.

"You never let on that you knew I was there, pet," Loki mused as he enjoyed the sensation of her closeness. "I take no delight in your pain, my little spider, I would take it away if I could." He leaned down slightly to brush lips against her temple. "I would much prefer to give you pleasure."

With his help, she finally inserted the key inside of her lock an turned it. When she opened her apartment door, she stepped inside, creating a distance between them as she breathed out and yanked the key out of the lock. She glared up at him, "Everything you've ever told me was a lie…everything. You are the god of lies…and you are good at what you do. That one time I let you in…you fucked me over and I doubt you'd hesitate to do it again. You could have told me the truth when you…."

Her voice trailed off, refusing to allow herself to finish that sentence. Had she continued, she would have said '..when you realized I started to have feelings for you.'

Natasha shook her head and looked away, "I'm not your pet…or maybe I am. I don't know. A lot of people abuse their pets…" She lowered her voice and started to close the door, "I don't trust you…I can't believe a word you say…"

Loki placed his hand on the edge of the door, refusing to let her close it as he pushed his way inside of her apartment. He wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't use to these feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. The young god ran his fingers through his now ginger locks as he tried to decide what he should do. He wasn't about to risk making a fool out of himself and yet he couldn't stop thinking that perhaps this was his opportunity to make her understand that he hadn't been lying about the way he felt about her.

"I may be the god of lies but that doesn't mean that I never tell the truth," Loki began tentatively. "You are a master at the art of deception yourself, how do I know anything that you say is true?" He strutted toward where she stood. With the gentlest of motions he captured a soft, red ringlet between his fingers as his dark emerald eyes searched hers. "The night we spent together I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell you everything but the words I spoke were all true, the things I felt were real." Loki threw caution to the wind as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, praying that she would respond to him as he deepened his movements.

A sound that could best be described as a whimper of desperation passed through her lips and into his mouth as she kissed him back. This was wrong…so wrong…but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't longed for his touch. She took his face in her hands and broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as she breathed out, "It wasn't real…it was a dream…and the only reason why you did it was so that you could be free…you don't really want me…"

God, she hoped and prayed that he really did want her….

Natasha wanted to know that he was capable of genuine emotion, but there was no way to tell. Yes, she was the mistress of deception, but he could destroy worlds with his powers…he'd nearly destroyed hers.

"Can you really doubt how much I want you," Loki whispered sensually as he stared into her eyes, their foreheads touching as he ran his finger along her lips, tracing the soft flesh before leaning in to kiss her once more. "I want you, my little spider, desperately so."

Natasha started to speak, but his lips muffled her words and smothered her thoughts, shutting down all thinking and rationale. She should have pushed him away. She should have kicked him out and immediately called SHIELD….

Instead, she moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as she practically climbed up his body to wrap her legs around his middle. They stumbled through her apartment until they reached her bedroom, falling backwards on the mattress as they eagerly worked to rid each other of their clothing.

She ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere before she greedily ran her hands down his bare chest.

Loki's heart leaped at the unbridled lust that she displayed before him as she ripped his shirt from his body. He could feel the shudder throughout his limbs as her fingers ran down his bare chest.

"I can do you one better, pet," he grinned wickedly as all of her clothing disappeared with a flick of his fingers, grabbing her by the neck he pulled her down on top of him for a passionate kiss before he flipped their bodies so she was beneath him. The young god moved down her luscious form, nipping and suckling her ripe nipple between his teeth as he cupped her other breast in his hand. By the nines, how he had missed her body. "How I've missed you, my little spider. I've thought of little else since we parted."

Natasha's body shuddered in desire as his lips lavished her breasts with soft, wet kisses. She could barely form coherent thoughts as their naked limbs entangled.

"Loki…" she breathed as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She tightened her thighs around him, silently begging him for more. "I want you…for real this time…"

Loki released his spell suddenly as his long dark hair fell across his shoulders. He had almost forgotten about the glamour but he wanted no magic between them this time. He eased himself into her slowly, almost reverently as he watched her head fall back and her eyes close at the sensation of their joining. His thrusts were slow at first, the feeling of being inside of her was blissful torture as she moved against him with complete abandon. His rhythm increased as she trembled beneath him. The sound of his name was all he needed to send him over the edge as he rocked inside of her over and over. He couldn't contain himself any longer as she convulsed beneath him, groaning in blissful agony as he exploded inside of her. He collapsed onto the mattress, pulling her against his chest in one swift motion.

"That was… it was..," his silvertongue failing him as he attempted to catch his breath. He ran his fingers gently across her back, he could feel the scars that she had spoken of along his fingers. His dark green eyes peered down into hers. "You are even more beautiful… your dreams don't do you justice, my little spider." he whispered between ragged breaths.

Natasha's body was covered by a soft sheen of sweat as they lay against her bed, limbs blissfully overlapping as they floated down off of their perspective highs. She hummed in contented agreement when he lacked he ability to form words to describe their joining. She too was at a loss for coherent thought.

She brushed her lips against his chest and closed her eyes, murmuring his name against his skin.

They shouldn't have done what they just did for a lot of reasons, but Natasha couldn't bring herself to care about any one of them as she lay in his arms. She wasn't sure if she could trust him…but her body wasn't giving her the choice to second guess anything.

She wanted him…and that was that.

They lay in silence for several moments, their ragged breathing slowly calming and returning to a normal, silent tone.

She stroked his chest and murmured softly, "What happens now?"

Loki lied there in a state of perfect contentment. It was a strange feeling for him and one that he was definitely not used to. For the young god everything seemed quite simple. "That is easy," he grinned as he kissed her cheek and then moved to her lips as his arm tightened around her waist. "You come away with me."

Natasha returned his kiss, but furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion, "Come away with you? What do you mean by that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Loki ran his fingers up and down her hip languidly before tangling his fingers in the lush curls that fell against his chest. "Just what I said, pet," the young god frowned at the confused look on her face. "I have to stay in the shadows at the moment for obvious reasons but not for much longer. Soon I will be able to make my move and I want you at my side."

He leaned his neck forward as he began to place light kisses against her throat. "When all is said and done you will be my Queen, my little spider." His kisses becoming more sensual as he moved along her skin. "I will give you everything your heart desires. Starting with my own heart which is yours for the taking if you want it, my pet." His voice had a playful teasing tone as his lips hovered over hers.

"I'm fairly certain I know the answer to that, eh heh heh heh, if this afternoon is any indication." he chuckled before he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

What move was he going to make?

His queen?

That sounds really permanent.

Oh no…what is he….

Thoughts ceased as he began kissing her. She felt lost within a cloud of desire as his lips claimed hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. She couldn't think…she actually had to remind herself to breathe. Every time he kissed her, she ended up feeling dizzy from the lust.

He must have felt her body eagerly responding to his attentions because soon, he had flipped her over, laying her on her stomach before he entered her from behind. Natasha bucked back against him as he slowly began moving within her, one of his large hands snaking around her neck so that he could run his tongue along her ear lobe.

"Loki…protection", she whimpered weakly as she shivered against him. "Oh god…"

Loki hissed with a sharp intake of breath as he pushed himself inside of her. By the nines, no other woman had ever felt so good. He barely heard her soft whimper as he drove into her again but then her words suddenly registered as he pulled out of her slowly. She gasped beneath him. He understood what she meant although he didn't really see the need. "As you wish, my pet," he drawled in his silky accent as he brought forth a condom and sheathed himself. Leaning back over her, he placed a series of long, wet kisses down her back. "To be honest, I kind of like the idea of seeing your body swell with my child." His hands moving to her hips as he entered her once more.

She laughed breathlessly at that statement, refusing to note or acknowledge the seriousness in his tone as he thrust back into her. Natasha was face down in the mattress, fists clenching around handfuls of sheets as his hips expertly drove into her. She gasped and whimpered his name as his pace began to quicken, causing her body to jerk and shudder.

He was definitely above all other mortals in her book. He was a god. That fact was clear as he drove her to her second, blindingly pleasurable orgasm.

"Yes! Oh god! Loki!" she screamed, along with a few Russian obscenities.

Loki settled himself at her side, propping himself up with his elbow as he played with the loose curls cascading down her shoulders. " Eh heh heh heh, Такие слова из уст леди {such words from a lady}," he laughed as he moved his fingers down her body to the small of her back. "I like the way you say my name… Natalia." His voice growing suddenly serious. "I should have come to you weeks ago. I should have never left your apartment in the first place. Now that I have you. I don't want to waste another minute, my little spider."

Natasha's body was spent from the intense pleasure she'd just experienced. Back to back orgasms from a god could wear a girl out…even one as resilient as the Black Widow.

She smiled lazily up at him, but couldn't bring herself to move as she murmured, "What do you mean?"

"Just that I want to be with you," he remarked simply as he rested his head against the pillow so that his eyes were even with hers. She was such a beautiful woman, even more so when she smiled as she was now. She was a woman after his own heart in so many ways. They were so similar but with enough differences to keep life interesting, he mused to himself. "And that I intend for us never to be apart."

Natasha was concerned about what he wasn't saying, but soon enough, her blinks grew fewer and further between until her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

When she awoke hours later, she was ravenously hungry and it was dark out. She slowly sat up, realizing that she was alone in her bedroom. She pulled the sheet off of her bed and wrapped it around her body before venturing out into her living room.

If it wasn't for the deliciously sore feeling between her thighs, she would have thought she dreamt the whole thing.

"Loki?"

Loki's body sat cross legged in the middle of her living room floor. His body remained there but his spirit was someplace else entirely. He was moving through the halls of Shield operations. He didn't know the landscape of their base well enough to have known where the room was that he needed. He kept his ears open as he strutted through the corridors. No one could see him, of course, he wasn't really here but he could hear and see them and he wanted to gather any information that he could. If Shield was aware of his presence or if they were aware of the All-Father's plans in attempting to recapture him, he needed to know. He felt a presence nearing his physical body and he released his projection spell at once. His spirit flying back into his body as he opened his eyes with a start.

Natasha was standing above him, her fingers lightly pressed against his shoulder as her other arm was wrapped around her waist holding the sheet that was encased around her body in place.

"You're awake, my little spider," Loki smiled. "I hope I didn't startle you. It's just that I rarely sleep so I thought I would sit out here for a bit."

Natasha stared at him for a moment before she glanced toward her kitchen, "Are you hungry? I'm famished…I guess I have you to blame for that." A smirk spread across her lips as she ran a hand through her tousled locks.

She hesitated for a moment before slowly sitting down on his lap. It was a simple, affectionate gesture, but it was something she would have never done with anyone else.

Natasha slowly kissed his lips and rested her forehead against his as she gently stroked the back of his head.

"This is the craziest thing…" she said with a soft laugh.

"Eh heh heh heh," he began to laugh; his grin was near to bursting as the tip of his tongue peeked out between his teeth. "Yes… I suppose it is." He nibbled playfully along her earlobe, his hand resting against her thigh. "What's your favorite food?" He moved his lips to the soft spot behind her ear and was rewarded with a tiny gasp from her throat. "Tell me, my pet, and I will conjure it for you." His lips lowered as he nuzzled her neck. "It is the least that I can do for my part in causing your hunger pains, Eh heh heh heh." He loved the taste of her skin. She was like candy, he mused, and he was fast becoming addicted. "There is so much about you that I still need to learn and I want to know everything."

Natasha smiled as her eyebrows rose in surprise, "You could do that?" She moaned softly as he nibbled on her skin. She loved that he seemed unable to keep his hands and mouth off of her.

"I love a lot of different foods…sushi is a favorite…as is Italian. I love food. I work out twenty hours a week just to keep fit because I indulge way too much" she said with a soft laugh.

"I also really love cajun food. You should try it…étouffée, gumbo, po boys, crawfish…"

She laid a lingering kiss against his lips and stroked his cheek, "Maybe something simple…live Maine lobsters with salad and baked potatoes…"

"There is very little that I cannot bring forth with a few strategic words," he grinned as he motioned his hand toward her dining room. The meal that she requested appeared on the table along with a bottle of Chardonnay. He grinned like a schoolboy as she gazed at his handiwork. She seemed impressed and he liked that very much. "I suppose this means that you are going to be moving your delicious body away from me," he teased as he returned his attentions to her neck. "Very well but eat quickly." He winked.

Natasha gasped softly as she looked at the table and kissed him before slowly moving off of his lap to walk to the table.

"It looks lovely…" she said as she sat down, but as requested, she didn't take very long to eat. After she finished, she dropped the sheet and walked toward her bathroom, smiling at him over her shoulder as she disappeared inside to start the shower.

Loki grinned wickedly as he gazed at the sway of her naked hips and round bottom while she exited the room. The come-hither look in her sweet blue eyes was not lost on him. He followed after her quickly as she moved into the bathroom. The young god watched from the doorway as she turned on the water. After a few moments the steam began to rise over the stall and it begins to fog the mirrors. He assumes this is a sign that it is the perfect temperature as she steps inside.

He waits a moment, enjoying the outline of her body in the frosty glass as she moves beneath the water. Then he discards his clothes and slides open the door to follow after her. Natasha turns around to face him, the softest of smiles on her lips as the water pelts her back and her hands brush her wet locks away from her face. Loki is mesmerized by the way the water glides across her body and the soap that she has begun to lather along her succulent form. He takes the bar from her, his smile becoming even more mischievous. "Allow me, my little spider."

A lazy smile spread across her lips as he began washing her body. It felt so good…so intimate. When he rinsed her and pressed his lips to her lower abdomen, she shuddered and leaned her back against the cool tile to brace herself.

Natasha lifted a leg, resting her thigh on his shoulder as he buried his face within the apex of her thighs.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she put a hand on his head to balance herself.

Loki blinked for a moment as the sunlight that was peeking through the blinds shined into his eyes. They had spent the entire night in bed with the exception of the incredible rendezvous in the shower and the midnight excursion along the counter top of the kitchen. He stared down at the beauty lying next to him. The way the beams of light were falling across her naked form took his breath away. His desire for her was insatiable. No matter how many times they were together it was never enough.

He should let her sleep he told himself but his resolve didn't last very long as she stretched lazily in her slumber. She had slept long enough he decided abruptly as he ran his fingers along her inner thigh. A buzzing noise along her nightstand interrupted his thoughts and woke her in a decidedly different way than he had intended to. He frowned at the small phone as it continued to vibrate. "Must you answer it, my little spider?" he asked with a slight pout.

Natasha frowned a bit at his pout and kissed his nose before picking up her phone. Before answering it, she laughed and shook her head, "If I didn't answer this, an entire task force would be at my door in five minutes. SHIELD doesn't take it lightly when their agents fall off the map. They automatically assume we've been kidnapped, killed or have defected…I doubt either of us want them to think that right now…"

She put the phone to her ear, "This is Romanoff…" Natasha listened for a few moments before she grumbled, "Yeah. Right…..mhmmm…well can't Johnson handle it? …..no sir….yes sir."

Natasha sat up and tossed the blankets off of her as she walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes out, "I have to go into the office…"

"How can you possibly continue to work for them?" he gaped as he watched her move across the room. Loki had assumed after last night that her association with those irritating mortals would be over. The obvious fact that she had every intention of continuing in their ranks made him more than a little perturbed. "If it were up to them I would be hand delivered back to Odin."

Natasha stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Loki…our situation is far from typical…and this isn't just a random job I can just turn my notice into and walk away. Yes, they would hand deliver you back to Odin…but you did commit some pretty heinous crimes here…men, women, children…"

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't have a right to judge you because I've done my fair share of killing. I keep working for them because we all have our own demons we struggle with…they're not completely moral or good, but…" Natasha paused as she struggled to find a way to get him to understand where she was coming from. Finally, she looked into his eyes and took his hand, "If someone were to tell you that if you killed me, you'd have the throne of Asgard and everything you've ever wanted…would you do it?"

"I would have done it in a heartbeat a few months ago," Loki stated honestly. "I could never hurt you now. And… well… it's impossible for me to get everything I've ever wanted…" His dark green eyes fell towards the floor and there was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was suddenly worried that she might think him foolish. He had never felt this strongly about a woman before. "Without you, my little spider." He raised his eyes to meet hers once more. "I… I care for you so very deeply, Natalia."

The young god turned his head towards the windows of her bedroom, taking a deep breath as he tried to cover his insecurities. "I'm not sure what your question has to do with SHIELD. If you were told to help bring me in would you do your job?"

Natasha froze where she stood when he spoke those words to her. They were words she never thought she'd hear…or deserve for that matter. When he walked over to the window, she slowly followed behind and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss against the area between his shoulder blades.

"I would never do that to you", she softly whispered against his skin before resting her head against his back. "I care for you too…I care for you so deeply…it frightens me."

Loki smiled at the sound of her words as he turned himself in her arms, caressing her cheek as he gazed down into her dark blue eyes so filled with emotion. "I know what you mean… being frightened. You're the only woman that I've ever… cared for this way. Every second I'm with you I fall more… my feelings for you grow deeper. It's like a bottomless pit." His grin widened. "Eh heh heh heh, I mean that in a good way."

"But knowing that you feel the same for me. It's a little less scary," the young god admitted. "Shield is not the place for you, not anymore. You belong with me." His voice growing more insistent. That organization would only try to tear her away from him. He would never let that happen. "I want you with me."

Natasha kissed him softly as she stroked his face and looked deep into his emerald eyes. They were so full of emotion and she realized then how possessive the god of mischief was.

She kissed him again and whispered, "Loki…if I don't work with them, I'll never have a shot to square my debts. I've done so much evil in this world, I need to figure out a way to replace the bad that I've done…and if I didn't work with them, what would I do?"

"That I don't understand," Loki divulged as he reached for a curl of her hair. He enjoyed the feel of the velvety strands along his fingers. "You talk of your debts and the wrongs you've done but what of all the wrongs done to you? All the pain that you've been through in your life, the red room and… other things."

He was thinking of the loss of her daughter but he stopped himself from saying it. He didn't want to put that thought in her mind. He knew what a painful memory it was for her. "Do you not take any of that into account at all when you are compiling your ledger?" The young god continued to twist the strawberry ringlet along his finger and thumb as he tried to think of how to convince her to see things his way.

"You can do anything you want. We can go anywhere you want. Another country, perhaps? You can show me your favorite places," Loki entreated. "And one day I do intend to rule Asgard and there are many ways that a Queen can help her people." There was a glimmer in his eyes as he spoke of Asgard. Ascending to the throne had come to represent victory to him. A way to right every wrong ever done to him. And he would not give up until it was his.

Natasha had to admit…he was making a pretty strong case. There had been a lot of wrong done to her, but unlike him, she didn't see that as a reason to automatically balance out the red in her ledger.

Her gaze dropped to his chest as she gently stroked his porcelain skin. She knew what he meant when she said "other things". She blinked back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes as she slowly let out a breath, "If you want me to let go of SHIELD and the life that I know…perhaps you should let go of Asgard…"

Natasha knew how he'd suffered on Asgard. When Thor told the team of Loki's story, she was disgusted by the way his so-called "family" had treated him.

"If you want to be enough to me…I have to know that I'm enough for you."

"I don't see how the two things are the same," Loki insisted as he began to pace about the room. "SHIELD is just a means to an end for you, a way to wipe away your supposed debt. You can always find another way to reach the goal you seek. Asgard was my home and it was taken from me. It's different." The young god brushed his fingers through his long ebony locks as he always did when he started to feel frustrated. "But you are enough for me… more than enough; don't ever think you're not. If I never left this room again I would be very happy."

"But your point is well taken," Loki admitted reluctantly. "It is important to you and I should try to be more understanding. That is not a very easy thing for me to be." He gave her one of his signature smirks as he moved back towards her. "I just… they don't like me and if they discovered about us. You would be in trouble, would you not? They will want to turn you against me."

Natasha nodded, confirming his fears. She wouldn't lie to him. She refused to.

"Yes…I'd be in a huge amount of trouble, and they would try to make me roll over on you..and when I refuse, they would torture me."

She bit her lip and sighed, "Loki, you already have this huge target on your back after your escape from Asgard and….if I just up and disappear, they'll have every agent in the Western Hemisphere looking for me. I'm one of their most valuable assets. They won't just let me walk away. We'll both be fugitives…"

Natasha sat down on the edge of the bed, "Say we run away from it all…what kind of life would we have? What would we do?"

"Torture you!" the young god seethed. "If they ever lay a finger on you I will kill every single one of them, every single last one." His hands twisting into fists at his side. The thought of those measly little mortals hurting her to get information on him brought him into a fit of rage. A flash of red flickered through his eyes and he could feel the chill settle deep in his bones. "And it won't be quick either. I will make sure they suffer."

Natasha could practically feel the temperature drop in the room as she stepped closer to him. She took his face in her hands and softly kissed his lips in an effort to quell his rage, "It won't happen if we're careful…"

Natasha pressed herself close to him, deepening the kiss as she worked to think of a way to safely separate herself from SHIELD.

She slowly ended the kiss and stared up into his eyes, "I'll take a leave of absence. Two, maybe three months…but before the end of that, we have to figure out what we're going to do if our futures don't entail SHIELD or Asgard."

Loki could feel the warmth flooding through his body at the touch of her mouth to his, dispelling all of the cold inside of him and extinguishing his anger with each movement of her lips. He would never let anyone harm her or take her from him. By the roots of Yggdrasil, he swore it to himself.

"I have probably detained you too long already," he whispered. "Will they be suspicious that it is taking you so long to go to them?"

Natasha nodded before slowly moving back toward her dresser, "Yes, they'll be suspicious. I'm usually exceptionally prompt…" Within a few minutes, she was kissing him goodbye and begging him to stay at her apartment so that she would be able to come home to him that afternoon. She'd never had anyone to come home to…

The day at SHIELD ticked by, and for the first time ever, Natasha found herself watching the clock. After finishing up a high level interrogation, Fury called her into his office to let her know they had received word of Loki's escape.

Natasha expertly feigned surprise and outrage before asking what the organization planned to do. Fury let her know that they were leaving it up to Asgard for now since there was no sign that Loki was on earth…but if he is, they'd find him.

When Natasha finally drug herself back to her apartment, she was exhausted…mentally and physically. She wanted nothing more than to strip out of her clothes and climb into Loki's strong arms.

"Loki?" she asked as she entered her apartment and pulled off her jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki dematerialized from the room the moment that she had shut the door as he brought himself forth in the meager lodgings that he had acquired for himself. He decided that it was time to test the waters of his plan. He was certain that Heimdall was still keeping a watchful eye on this mortal even though Odin was set against his brother's interests in a Midgardian. With his glamour in place, he opened the door of his apartment and exited into the shared hallway. Just in time to watch her rush out of the room across the hall as she moved swiftly towards the elevators.

The young god placed his hand between the closing doors to halt their progressed as he stepped inside the small moving compartment. He nodded as he feigned the smile of a friendly neighbor. These Midgardian's were always saying hello to each other even though it was obvious in their haste that they really had no interest in what was going on around them. Especially this one, her head was too firmly placed in the stars to notice much of what happened on solid ground.

When the doors opened in the tiny lobby they both stepped out. He followed languidly behind, not too close to be suspicious but not too far that she wouldn't be able to hear him when he finally spoke. He could see her van parked along the street and he grinned wickedly.

"Do tell Thor that I said hello, Jane," Loki taunted as the young woman whipped her head around to see the source of the cold voice that came from behind her. Her look was one of confusion as she gazed at him. She opened her mouth as if to speak but the sound of her van exploding quickly grabbed her attention. "I do hope you didn't have anything valuable in there." He smirked as he dissipated into thin air.

The young god returned himself to the Black Widow's apartment. He was quite pleased with himself. When Thor discovered of her misfortune he would fear the worst and want to come to her. It would start an argument between father and son he was sure of it. Odin hated the idea that his eldest son was so smitten with a mortal. And the loss of her van and scientific materials would not be deemed by the All-Father as something worthy of his attention. He would require proof that Loki was on Midgard before he disturbed the natural order of their realm by sending in his solders and Loki's magic shielded him from the gate keeper's eyes so he would not be able to confirm that he was involved.

Loki waved his hand along her dining room table as he created a luxurious dinner for her to come home to. He wanted everything to be perfect. Candles, wine and even fresh flowers adorned the chamber as he waited anxiously for her arrival. He heard the sweet sound of her voice call out his name as he turned to face her. His face was lit up with a Cheshire grin as he moved towards her swiftly.

"Welcome home, my little spider," He whispered as he kissed her softly.

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him , lovingly returning the kiss. She glanced over at the table and let out a soft chuckle, "I suppose you slaved all day over this lovely meal…"

The red head kissed him softly once more and set her bag down before moving toward her seat, "I could get used to coming home to this."

The meal was slow, pleasant, and filled with delightful conversation. Just as he had claimed, Loki wanted to know everything about his little spider. From childhood memories to recent stories about close calls during missions, she told him everything.

When the conversation wound down, Natasha smiled mischievously at him, "I think we've done enough talking… I've always been more of an action girl myself."

She slowly transferred herself onto his lap, straddling his hips as she leaned down to kiss him. Soon, their lips were fighting for dominance as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Oh god…Loki….you don't know…what you do to me…" she whispered against his mouth between hungry kisses.

"Eh heh heh heh, I may have an inkling," he chuckled against her lips before moving along her jaw to that soft spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy. Taking hold of the hand that was resting against his chest, he glided it down to the blatant evidence of his own arousal. "I'm sure you know exactly what you do to me, my pet." He called upon his magic as he crushed his lips to hers once more. The swirling colors of his enchantment surrounding them as he moved them in a blink of an eye to her mattress. Their clothing shed in the transition and deposited at the foot of her bed. He was nothing if not thorough.

He grinned wickedly as he moved his lips down her body. He had been waiting all day to have her again. The sound of her phone ringing from somewhere in the pile of clothes echoed through the room. Natasha sat up. The young god arched an eyebrow as he observed her movement.

"Do you think you're going to get that, pet?" he rasped with a devilish smirk. "I don't think so." He pressed his mouth to the warmth between her legs and was rewarded with the most delightful of keens as she fell back against the bed.

Natasha never did make it out of bed and by the time he was through with her, all thoughts of her ringing phone were forgotten.

She's lost count of the orgasms he'd driven her to. After ravishing her with his mouth, she again insisted on the use of a condom before they made love for hours.

Afterwards, they lay on the bed, panting and limbs entangled. She rested her head on his chest as she idly stroked his skin, "What do you want for your future…outside of Asgard, I mean…"

"More of this, Eh heh heh heh, lots and lots more of this," he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His expression became more serious as he twisted his fingers around a soft strawberry ringlet. Her dark blue eyes gazing up at him and he could see the affection in them so clearly. It made him happier than he thought possible and gave him courage to speak more freely. "I see you in my future as my wife and… mother of my children."

He saw a change in her face at his words and he wasn't sure what it meant. He couldn't read her at all. It made him suddenly nervous. Perhaps, he had spoken too soon. "Does the thought displease you?" The tone of his voice becoming colder as he tried to hide his insecurities. "It was just an idle thought really. Perhaps we should speak of something else." He let his head fall back against the pillows. He felt like an idiot. "What is your favorite place on Midgard?" he probed quickly trying to change the subject.

Natasha stopped him with a soft kiss to his lips, "I like that you think of me that way…I just…I'm not sure how I'd do as a mother. I'm kind of resigned to the fact that Rose was a sign that I shouldn't be a mother."

She looked away, trying to keep him from seeing the pain that the admittance brought to her eyes. She wanted children, but kids deserved clean slates. She couldn't give that to a child.

"You would be a wonderful mother," Loki spoke softly as he caressed her cheek tenderly and drew her head back to face him once more. "You are so strong and resilient with such a fierce intelligence and a heart filled with love. You have so much to offer to a child." He could see the pain in her eyes and he wished he knew some way to comfort her for her loss. "Our baby would be very blessed to have you. A new life is just that… it's about the future… new beginnings… our child won't care about that ledger that concerns you so. It will love you completely… as I do."

The irritating noise of her phone began to rattle once more in its hiding place beneath their clothing. Loki sighed audibly. He didn't like being interrupted. "Ignore it, my little spider. It is late and I want you to myself."

Natasha quickly moved on top of him, straddling his lap as she took his face in her hands and looked down into his eyes. He'd said something…and she wasn't even sure if he was aware he'd said it. She leaned down and whispered, "You just…you just said that you love me…"

The phone was the last thing on her mind right now…

Loki planted his hands against her hips as she held his face in her hands. The realization of what he had said had sent that bundle of nerves at the pit of his stomach tumbling around once more but the sight of joy in her sapphire eyes changed everything. It gave him confidence that she felt the same. "I… I do, Natalia. I love you. My little spider, I love you so very much."

Natasha crushed her lips against his for a hungry, feverish kiss. It was as if she were trying to prove her love for him through her actions as she ground down against his hardening member.

"I love you…I love you….Loki…please make love to me…don't ever let me go…" she breathlessly implored against his mouth between eager kisses.

His possessive hands stroked up and down the length of her naked body before returning to her hips. His mind was in a state of complete ecstasy at hearing her tell him that she loved him. He had hoped and at times he had been almost certain but now he knew. "My Natalia," he rasped as he guided her down on top of him. "By the nines," he gasped as they became one, his grip tightening around her waist as she began to move above him. "you belong to me, my little spider. You are mine and I will never let you leave me."

He flipped their bodies suddenly, thrusting in a pounding rhythm. The pleasure was too intense. It was the sweetest of tortures. He could feel her body trembling and he knew her peak was coming. "Open your eyes, Natalia," he ordered. "I want to see you. Don't take your eyes from me."

Natasha actually had to concentrate to open her eyes. She gasped as she stared up into his brilliant green orbs, moaning his name as she gripped onto his shoulders. She should have reminded him about a condom, but the moment was so perfect…and her brain wasn't doing so well in conveying many messages to her mouth. All she could manage was his name and a few soft declarations of love.

"Loki…yes…yes…my love…I'm cumming!" she cried, shuddering beneath him as her body was seized by the pleasure of a powerful climax. As he demanded, she didn't take her eyes off of his.

The sight of her body shuddering uncontrollably as she screamed out his name was overwhelming as he stared down into her dark blue eyes. He abandoned himself to the pleasure as he convulsed against her. His dark green eyes never leaving hers as he groaned in blissful agony. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he tried to regain the ability to breath properly. "I love you," he whispered against her throat before he moved to his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You are stuck with me now you realize," He tilted his head to gaze at her, the slightest of grins ghosting along his lips but his eyes had never been more serious. "I never let go of what is mine. And you, my little spider, are unequivocally mine."

Natasha gently ran a hand down his cheek as she panted softly and curled into his side, "I love you too…"

She fell asleep with her head on his chest and an arm possessively wrapped around his middle.

When she awoke the next morning, she kissed her way down his body, waking him as she took him into her mouth. After another rousing session of passionate sex, she lay beside him, luxuriously stretched out with a leg haphazardly draped over his long form, "I want to go to Tahiti…stay in an overwater bungalow over crystal clear water and make love to you inside of a lagoon…take me there…

He grinned widely at her suggestion and with a blink of an eye he did exactly as she requested. By the look on her face when they arrived, he wondered if perhaps she hadn't meant that very minute but once his lips were upon hers she never voiced any objections.

He was thrilled by the idea that she wanted to go away with him at all and he hoped that perhaps that he could get her to agree to go to other destinations. They could flit around the world, he mused to himself. There was no need for her to ever go back. He wondered if his brother had received his message but it was an idle thought that quickly passed as he enjoyed the company of the beautiful woman at his side.

"Where else would you like to go?" he inquired as they lied along the lounge chair of the small deck and stared out into the calm blue waters. He enjoyed the feel of her back pressed against his chest as he held her closely, his chin resting in the soft lush curls of her hair.

They lazed around the beach and the porch of their overwater bungalow for over a week. She even convinced him to try snorkeling and an encounter with sting rays. They had a good laugh when the typically unflappable Black Widow screeched and clutched onto Loki when one of the creatures got too close to her.

When their last night approached and he asked her where else she wanted to go, she smiled a little and suggested Paris. Again, within the blink of an eye, they ended up in a luxurious hotel room in the heart of the city of lights and romance. Their window had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

Natasha ended up completely losing track of time as thy globe trotted from Tahiti to Paris, to New Dehli and Johannesburg. They spent a week in each place, and before they knew it, they'd been traveling for a month…

During her last day in the office before they left, she'd informed her superiors that she was taking a leave of absence, just as she promised Loki. Despite that, the phone she'd left in her New York apartment contained a million messages from Clint, Steve and Fury. They were worried. Natasha Romanoff wasn't one to ever take a leave from work, let alone practically disappear without a trace.

She was having the time of her life with the man she loved, and that was all that really mattered to her. She'd never traveled leisurely with someone…and she had quickly discovered how blissful it was.

After Johannesburg, Natasha decided they should visit Sydney, Australia. Upon transferring them there, Natasha had to clutch onto Loki to keep her balance.

Traveling that quickly through time and space was difficult on a mortal body.

Loki felt her hands as they clenched around his shirt when they arrived in Sydney Harbour. Her fingers scrunching the fabric as her body swayed slightly at his side . It was a mere moment and then she seemed to stand fine on her own still it worried him. When he questioned Natasha about it, she said that it was nothing more than the effect of his travelling spell. But it had not affected her that way earlier and it puzzled him as to why it would begin to bother her now.

The first thing that she wanted to do was to take a ride on the ferry around the harbor. As they sat along the deck taking in the view of the city, Natasha suddenly got queasy. She protested that it was just the motion of the boat but he was certain that she was ill. He insisted on moving below deck where his spell wouldn't be noticed so that he could return her to their hotel room at once.

Loki watched as she rested along their bed. The color was returning to her cheeks but these sudden bouts of nausea still bothered him. And it wasn't the only thing that was causing him concern. He had used one of his projection spells to gather information from Shield while she slept. Thor had definitely received his message and against his father's wishes, it seemed, had returned to Midgard but that wasn't what troubled him. In fact, that particular news had pleased him very much.

No, what made him anxious was that Shield had been informed by the Thunder God that he suspected that Loki had been behind the explosion. It seemed that Director Fury and the rest of the avengers were in a near panic to locate the Black Widow. The fact that they hadn't been able to find any sign of her had led them to fear that the God of Mischief may have picked her as his next target. Loki had to laugh at that but still he could think of nothing good that would come of them heightening their search for her. He didn't want anything interfering with their time together.

Loki felt her fingers lightly touch his hand as he sat next to her on the mattress. He gazed down at her, a worried frown still prevailing on his features. "How are you feeling, my little spider?"

Natasha had been having an amazing time on her whirlwind adventure with him. It was almost as if time sped up when they were together and they were the only two people in the world. He was loving, attentive, affectionate…and Lord have mercy…in bed, every night, he reminded her that he was indeed a god.

Everything had been fine until Sydney, and the dizziness and nausea started. Natasha figured it was the residual effects of practically traveling at the speed of light. She assured him that she was fine.

When he touched her hand, her eyes slowly blinked open as she let out a slow breath and sat up on her elbow, "I'm fine, I guess I'm just not used to traveling the world in the blink of any eye—-"

Her voice broke off when she noticed the frown on his face, causing her to sit up further and stroke his cheek with her thumb, "What's the matter, love?"

"But we have been travelling for weeks and it didn't affect you this way before," Loki insisted, pushing thoughts of SHIELD far from his mind. He would not let that blasted organization get in the way of their relationship. "Are you sure you're not ill? Perhaps you should see a doctor?"

Natasha arched an eyebrow and smiled at him before pulling his lips to hers by grabbing his collar. She laughed softly, "You didn't answer my question…what's going through that head of yours…and don't tell me it's only because you're concerned about me. I'm fine. I'm not ill. It's really not all that bad. I feel loads better than I did on the ferry."

Loki sighed as he stood up from the bed. They had grown too close for him to keep things from her very easily. She knew him too well. Still he could not admit to spying on SHIELD. He ran his fingers through his long, ebony locks before turning back toward her. Her dark blue eyes gazing at him curiously.

"I've been thinking about SHIELD," the young god admitted cautiously. "And how much longer before your leave of absence comes to an end. I don't want you to go back to them."

Natasha swallowed hard in an attempt to stave off a wave of nausea as she slowly stood to pull him into a hug. She rubbed the back of his head and pulled his face to hers so that she could press her forehead against his, "I think about that too…but let's not let it ruin our time together right now. We've got another five weeks before we need to figure something out. Let's just enjoy these next few weeks, ok?"

She rested her head against his chest and sighed, "We'll figure something out…"

"Yes, my pet, I know you're right," Loki soothed as he leaned in to kiss her softly. He would just need to keep a closer eye on SHIELD so that he could make sure that they didn't develop any leads on her whereabouts. And he would have to find some way to convince her to leave them for good before the five weeks were up.

"You are very wise, my little spider, and very sexy," he breathed in his sultry accent as he moved his lips along her jaw. "Incredibly sexy and delectable." His lips moving down her throat. "Natalia, I can never get enough of you." Natasha pushed away from him abruptly as she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door. Loki strutted after her when he attempted to open the door he found that it was locked. He tapped lightly against the wood. "Are you alright, pet?"

Natasha stayed in the bathroom for a few moments, vomiting. She'd locked the door because she didn't want him to see her in such a state. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and opened the bathroom door with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that…hope you didn't take that personally…I think I'm just…" she paused as she closed her eyes and place a hand on her stomach as she shook her head and fought off another wave of nausea. "I wonder if I got a stomach virus or something when we were in South Africa…"

"You see. I told you, my little spider, we should take you to a doctor," Loki insisted. A wave of nerves coming over him at the thought of her coming down with something serious. "In fact, I will find one for you at once." He rushed toward the phone. "One of those workers downstairs must know of a doctor nearby."

Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She started to stop him, but she knew that he'd only worry if she insisted on not getting looked at, so she plopped down on the bed. He contacted the front desk of the hotel, and the concierge immediately notified him that they would send a doctor to their hotel room.

An hour later, they received a knock at their door.

Loki opened the door and was surprised to see a woman on the other side. All of the healer's that he had ever known in Asgard had always been men. The young god watched as the doctor opened up her black bag and began to examine Natasha. She took her temperature and checked her breathing and asked questions about her symptoms.

The doctor turned her attention to him for a moment as she asked if he could step out of the room while she continued her examination. He opened his mouth to object but stopped himself. Deciding that he could take advantage of the time alone to check on any new developments with Shield or Thor. "I will be right outside," Loki directed as he narrowed his eyes at the physician. "Fix what ails her or she will be the last patient that you ever have."

Loki sat down along the wall outside of their hotel room as he began to cast his spell. He was more familiar with SHIELD now so he was able to send his spirit straight to the director's office. He was surprised to find his brother there. He assumed he would be hovering over his little mortal.

"Exactly how did he find his way out of those dungeons of yours anyway?" Fury probed as he sat behind his desk.

"We are not sure," Thor replied in his deep rumble. "One evening he just disappeared."

"He has been free for weeks and accept for the incident with Dr. Foster there has been no sign of him," the director continued. "What do you think he is waiting for?"

"For the perfect moment," Tony interjected. "So he can cause the most damage. Any word on Nat?"

"No, but I've put out an all-points bulletin," Fury divulged. "Not just in our sectors but the regular media as well. We gave out a fake name but as of this time tomorrow there won't be a person on this planet that won't be aware that she is missing. Someone out there has to have seen her."

Loki opened his eyes just as the sound of the door opening reached his ears. He jumped up quickly as the doctor exited their room.

"Well," he exasperated. "How is she?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Patient confidentiality," the woman advised as she proceeded to move down the hall. "You will need to ask her."

The young god stomped into the room and slammed the door. "I didn't like that woman at all," he fumed. "First she makes me leave and then she wouldn't answer me. What was she doing that I had to go? Natalia, are you alright?" He stopped speaking suddenly as he noticed the blank stare of the Black Widow as she sat along the bed staring out the window.

Even his voice didn't break her out of her daze. She was absently resting a hand on her stomach when he walked back in, but quickly moved it away as she slowly stood and straightened out of her shirt. For a moment, she contemplated not telling him. He'd likely flip his lid.

She bit her lip and began silently pacing the room. It took her several moments before she finally looked at him, "She said there's nothing wrong with me…that's the good news…I guess."

Natasha walked over to the dresser and lowered her head as she rested her palms against its surface and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant…"

"You're what?" Loki gaped as he stared at the back of her body while she stood at the dresser staring down at the mahogany surface. It took a second for her words to truly register in his mind. "You're with child?" She was having morning sickness? His little spider was going to have his baby?

"Natalia… Natalia, look at me please," he entreated as he sauntered toward her and placed his hands against her shoulders, rubbing his palms up and down her arms affectionately before he wrapped them around her waist and snuggled his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I know you must be scared, my pet, but this is wonderful news, truly wonderful." He began to caress her stomach with his hand as he placed a sweet kiss along her temple. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me. The thought of you having my baby. I love you so much, my little spider."

Natasha turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is bad…this is really really bad."

She moved away from him and began pacing back and forth, "SHIELD, Odin…they're all on your ass, they've probably put out an international all-points bulletin on me…we can't have a baby on the run, Loki! And what if…oh god, what if…"

Natasha felt herself begin to panic as the harrowing memories of her previous loss began flooding her mind. She rested her hand on her stomach as she began breathing more rapidly and stumbling toward the bed dizzily, "What if I…lose it?"

"You won't lose it." Loki soothed, his one arm wrapped around her tightly as he ran his fingers through the cascading curls of her a comforting motion. "I promise you, Natalia. Everything will be alright. I will take care of everything, my little spider. My spells keep us hidden from Heimdall so the chances of the All-Father ever finding us is near impossible. And we can use a glamour so that no one will recognize us." He placed a series of kisses along the top of her head. He couldn't even begin to imagine how scary the idea of losing another child must be for her. But she wouldn't lose their baby. He wouldn't allow it. By the roots of Yggdrasil, he would keep them both safe.

Natasha looked up at him, fear and uncertainty recognizable in her big, blue eyes. If things went south, this could end very very badly…for all of them. But she knew that Loki was as powerful as he was thorough, and she had to trust that he'd take care of her.

She kissed his lips softly, "Promise me…" She heard him whisper his promise before she leaned up and kissed him again with more passion.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body against his, "Loki…I need you…"

Loki kissed her gently. He wanted to make her feel safe and take away her worries if only for a little while. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he walked her backwards towards the bed. The sweet taste of her mouth left him desperate for more of her as they lied down along the mattress and he proceeded to rid her slowly of her clothes. He leaned over her body, gazing adoringly at her abdomen. He bent down and began kissing the skin along her stomach, teasing his tongue along her belly button. She giggled for a moment when he grazed an especially ticklish spot. He could imagine her belly growing bigger with their baby and the idea thrilled him.

"Mine," he practically growled as he moved his way back up her body to reclaim her lips. "My little spider." For the first time in his life he was truly going to have a family. A real family that no one could ever take away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha watched him, fascinated by the sheer happiness on his face as he stroked her skin and pressed kisses to her stomach. The "baby" was little more than a microscopic group of cells right now, but it seemed, as far as he was concerned, their child already had a smile and a laugh.

She pulled his lips back to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She shuddered in pleasure as he entered her, gasping as he began moving within her.

When they were both sated, Natasha quickly fell asleep in his arms, emotionally and physically exhausted after a day of shocking revelations and, apparently, morning sickness.

It had been a few days since they had discovered that Natasha was pregnant. To ease her mind about being found they had moved to a new hotel. Using a glamour to change their appearances slightly so that they wouldn't be so easily seen by anyone who may be looking. Loki watched as Natasha lied on the small couch, curled up in a ball as she flipped through the channels on the strange box of moving pictures. Her stomach seemed to have been especially queasy this morning. He knelt down at her side, leaning against the arm of the sofa as he gently caressed the back of her head. He wondered how long she would have to suffer this nauseous feeling. He wasn't very knowledgeable about such things but he hated to see her look so ill.

"Is there anything I can get you, my pet," Loki inquired thoughtfully. "More crackers, perhaps?" Natasha nodded her head in the negative as she continued to change the channels. "I want to marry you." the young god said abruptly causing the Black Widow to sit up and stare at him as if he had three heads. "You will marry me won't you?"

Natasha stared at him for several moments before a smile broke across her features, "I do…I do want to marry you…but…right now?"

She pulled him onto the couch before maneuvering herself onto his lap, "You know there are certain legalities required in order for a marriage to be official on Midgard. Birth certificates, social security numbers…and funnily enough, neither one of us have those things." She kissed his cheek, "…but, if you want to conjure up some fake ones, maybe we can find a minister…and go down to the beach and get married right there as the sun sets…"

Natasha kissed him and stared into his eyes, "I couldn't imagine loving anyone more than I love you…"

"For a moment I thought you didn't want to," Loki admitted as he tightened his hold around her. He rested his hand against her stomach reverently. He was still amazed by the idea that a part of him was growing inside of her. They had created a little person. It thrilled him in ways that he had never imagined it would. "I will create everything that we need. The beach sounds lovely and the sooner the better. I want you to be my wife. I've never wanted anything more." He leaned in to kiss her gently. How he loved her lips, so delicious. That sensuous pout of hers, he could never get enough. "You are my family now."

He watched the smile light up her face as she ran her fingers along his jawline. But her attention turned away quickly at the sound coming from the large screen.

"Nadine Roman was last seen leaving her place of business in New York City. US authorities fear foul play and are offering an award to anyone with information on her whereabouts."

Loki stared blankly at the picture of the Black Widow that was plastered in front of him as the reporter rattled off several numbers that they referred to as hot lines. He supposed this was what they meant by a bulletin. The young god was far from happy.

Natasha stared at the television for a moment before standing and turning off the television before flinging the remote across the room. She ran both hands through her red curls as she began pacing the room. She was stressed out because she knew how thorough SHIELD was and they knew just how far their reach went.

Scenario after scenario began playing through her mind. Maybe they thought Loki was holding her…or he'd put her under some sort of enchantment that made her obedient. Either way, she was too valuable an asset for them to just let him have her. They'd kill her first…

She knew that Fury was probably keeping that particular part of his plan secret from her teammates.

"What's our next move?" she asked as she rubbed her temple, a tension headache beginning to stab at her head.

"We get married," Loki advised as he stood up and strutted towards her, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her softly on the middle of her forehead and then each temple with the tenderest movement of his lips. "Just as we planned." With a quick incantation he watched as her hair became longer and straight blonde. Her gorgeous blue eyes blinked up at him in a chocolate brown hue. "And then we find someplace remote to stay. An area where we will have a lot of privacy but not too far from city life. You are having a baby and if you needed medical attention…" He paused for a moment. He didn't want to start her thinking that her pregnancy would have any complications but he wanted to be prepared for any circumstance. He wouldn't let anything happen to her or his child. "It is simply prudent to have doctors close at hand especially for when our baby is ready to be born."

Natasha pulled at her hands, cracking her knuckles the way she always did when she felt anxious. She let out a breath and glanced in the mirror, shaking her head softly. She didn't like this look, but at least she was completely unrecognizable…even to herself. She sighed and nodded, "Remote, but near a city…maybe we can go to Copenhagen? High quality of life and I know the language."

She started to move toward her luggage, but stopped and turned around to grab his hands and look into his eyes, "Loki…if we do this…I need you to promise me that there's no more scheming…no more plotting for the throne…no more antagonizing Thor. Can you promise me that?"

Loki swallowed hard as he stared back at the Black Widow before turning from her suddenly. His hand immediately tangling in his short auburn locks as he began to walk back and forth. No plotting for the throne, really? How could he possibly give up Asgard? How could he just let Odin get away with all that he did to him. The lies that he told him all of his life and how easily the old fool had disowned him. He deserved every bit of pain that the young god could dispense. He stopped moving as he turned back toward the woman that he was about to make his wife. She was looking at him hopefully but he could see the slight nerves that she was attempting to suppress.

He wanted a life with her. More than anything else that was what he wanted. Her and their baby, nothing meant more to him than that. Not even Asgard, he decided. He knew it would not be an easy promise for him to keep. He had been practically itching for days to implement another taunt for his supposed brother. But for his little spider he could do it. At least, he would try.

"I promise, Natalia," Loki said finally as he walked back to where she stood. "I won't make another move for the throne. I only want a life with you and our baby."

Natasha pulled him close and kissed him before whispering "thank you" against his lips.

She grabbed her tablet computer from the dresser, "Aside from conjuring the legal paperwork, I want you to conjure my dress for our wedding…"

She turned on the tablet and began scrolling through a shopping website before handing it to him. It was a long, green flowing dress. When he questioned her color choice, she shrugged and favored him with a small smile, "you said it was your favorite color on me…and I think the jig is up as far as white goes. I am pregnant, after all."

After contacting a minister and promising a sizable sum of money, they got dressed. Natasha made him drop the glamour spell for a few moments before they left the hotel room so that he could see the real her in their wedding attire.

She wore a flowing, floor length halter top light green gown. Her red hair was curled in soft ringlets that were pulled off of her face and a flower was over her right ear.

When she exited the bathroom, she did a little turn and held up her hands, "What do you think?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in all of the nine realms," Loki gaped as he watched her turn in front of him. He could hardly believe his eyes. He loved the fact that she had chosen his favorite color for her gown. He took her hands in his and gave her the chastest of kisses along her cheek. "How did I ever win you, my little spider? You have made me the happiest man that ever lived."

Natasha blushed deeply and shook her head at his compliment, "Me? The most beautiful in all the nine realms?" She shook her head and smoothed a hand down the front of her dress, "Just wait a few months until I'm huge, eating everything in sight and look like I've swallowed a beach ball."

"I can't wait," Loki grinned like a child on Christmas morning. He placed his hand against her stomach with the gentlest of touches. "The sight of your belly swelling with my child is one that I'm quite anxious for, my little spider. If people knew they would probably warn you to get rid of it. Tell you that you were carrying a monster's baby." His eyes growing thoughtful. In many ways he was a monster. He had nightmares as a child about his kind never knowing that he was one of them. "But by some miracle you actually want to have my baby, to make a family with me. Natalia, I've never had a family before not a real one."

Natasha placed one hand over his as it rested on her belly, then pressed her other hand on the side of his face. That admittance made her heart break for him.

She leaned up and kissed him, "I do…I want you and this baby more than anything. I've never had a family before either…this is a first for both of us."

Natasha started to kiss him again, but the front desk called their hotel room to let them know that their car was waiting for them. A half hour later, they were standing in front of a minister on the beach, staring into each other's eyes. They were in their "disguises" but that did little to deter the sheer romance and love of their ceremony.

They went through the traditional parts of the ceremony before the minister asked if they had anything special to say to each other. Natasha smiled shyly and looked up into his eyes as she squeezed his hands tight, "I promise to forever love, honor, cherish and be true to you. I vow to be your shelter in a storm, your bridge over troubled waters and your balm when you're in need of healing…I promise to be there for you until my dying breath…" Her voice cracked slightly as she briefly looked away then back up at him, "I know a lot of couples feel like its them against the world…and that's what makes them stronger. Well…I know that's what makes us stronger…I know that you'll always be there for me…to take care of me…and to love me the way no one else ever has or ever will."

"You're the only woman that I've ever loved," Loki admitted as he stared at their joined hands before raising his eyes back to hers. "I didn't even think that I was capable of the feeling. For the longest time my head has been filled with such static, all these thoughts all the time. Regrets, insecurities and anger so much anger. The noise is deafening, so much so I rarely sleep. Until you, my little spider. When I'm with you somehow all the noise and the craziness stops. You make me whole and I will spend the rest of my days trying to deserve the love you've given me."

He turned to the minister suddenly. "Are we married now?" he asked flatly. "May I kiss my bride?" The man nodded as Loki pulled his new wife in for a passionate kiss.

Natasha kissed him back lovingly before the minister left them on the beach. They walked along the shore line, dipping their toes in the water and letting the waves wash over their feet. They later had a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant before they returned to their hotel. Natasha had done a quick bit of shopping in the hotel boutique and purchased a short green nighty with black lace trim for their first night together as man and wife.

She was now back to her "normal" self, red hair tousled sexily around her face as she opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe, "hello my husband…"

The young god grinned wickedly as he strutted towards where she stood, grazing his fingers along the black lace trim that covered the swell of her breasts. He could see the outline of her shimmering tips through the silken material of her negligee. He hooked one long slender finger underneath the strap of her gown letting it fall languidly against her shoulder before placing a suckling kiss along her skin. His other hand moved slowly underneath the lacy fabric to caress her thigh.

"I like this," he whispered huskily. "Knowing that your mine and I'm yours. My wife… my beautiful Natalia… this is a night you will never forget."

"Mmmm…you promise?" she murmured huskily in response to his last statement.

Natasha's eyes rolled closed as her hands slowly snaked around his neck, tightening briefly when his hand moved up her thigh. His touch…his roaming hands, his eager, loving kisses never got old. Every time he touched her, somehow, he made her feel like he was putting his hands on her for the first time.

She let out a soft moan as she tightened her hold around his neck, fingernails biting into the skin briefly before she leaned back against the wall for support.

Loki picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and began exploring the slopes and curves of her body, peppering her skin with soft, wet kisses. When he pressed himself inside of her, they stared into each other's eyes, gasping each other's names reverently as they rolled together in perfect harmony.

Loki stared down at his wife as she slept. His wife, he repeated in his mind. She was truly and completely his. They had settled nicely into their new home in Copenhagen. The young god had to admit that he rather liked the country of Denmark. It was no Asgard but it was quite beautiful in its own way.

They had a lovely little cottage on the outskirts of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the people but close enough that they could mix into the fray if they wanted to. He had barely even given Asgard or his oaf of a brother much thought at all. He was too happy about the present and too excited about the future. There was a soft music playing from the small box by the bed. A radio, Natasha had called it. The sound was peaceful and seemed to help keep her mind off her nausea.

A newsman broke into the song, in a language that he did not understand. Natasha had been attempting to teach him a few words but he was nowhere near ready to understand anything from this man's rapid speech. But then another voice came over the radio, one that was speaking a language that he understood very well but more than that it was a voice that he clearly recognized. It was Thor.

"Nadine Roman is a dear friend of mine and I ask that the man who has taken her to let her go. You won't get what you want this way." Loki grabbed the small box and threw it against the wall. Just the sound of his voice sent him into a rage. He was as pompous as ever. Always talking down to him as if he were a child. The young god turned back to find his wife sitting up on the mattress as her dark blue eyes surveyed him with an intense stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Loki murmured. "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry, my little spider."

Natasha had been sleeping soundly until the radio crashed against the wall. She woke up with a jolt, quickly looking around the room for signs if danger. What she found was Loki, looking extremely perturbed and a shattered radio.

Natasha was now almost ten weeks pregnant. The nausea was still there…as was the tender, swollen breasts, mood swings, constant exhaustion, headaches and dizziness. Being pregnant was not fun for the former assassin, but Loki seemed to delight in caring for her and their unborn child.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair and moved toward him, rubbing his back, "Talk to me…what has you so angry?"

"It seems they've enlisted Thor's help in looking for you," Loki answered dryly as he tried to reign in his anger. "I would have thought he would be spending his time glued to the side of his little mortal but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The young god moved towards the small box that lied broken on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up with a simple incantation it looked brand new. He moved back towards the bed and set it on the nightstand. "Pardon my outburst, it was silly and I won't give him another thought."

Natasha pulled him down to bed, her exhaustion too great to put too much thought into the incident. The next morning, it continued to nag at her mind, but she forced it out of her present thoughts.

Turns out, Thor would be the last thing on their mind that particular day.

Natasha had just finished eating her breakfast and stood to put her dishes in the sink when a twinge of pain seized a hold of her lower abdomen. In her panic, she dropped the dishes and grabbed a hold of her stomach as she let out a small cry of alarm.

Loki rushed to her side as he watched Natasha grab her stomach, the dishes she had been holding smashing across the floor as she moaned in obvious pain. Without a second thought he used his magic to bring them to the small alley outside of the city hospital. They had scouted out the location when they first arrived so that they would minimize the risk of being seen. He lifted her in his arms as he carried her to the emergency entrance, fearful that something serious was wrong with her or the baby but he tried not to show it on his face. "It's alright, my little spider, I promise. Everything will be alright."

Natasha was whisked into an examination room where they performed a pelvic examination and, during an ultrasound, they were both able to see the image of their tiny baby for the first time. The doctor found nothing wrong and surmised that Natasha's pain was round ligament pain, which is caused when the muscles that support a pregnant woman's growing uterus become strained or cramp up.

She was told that everything was perfectly fine and they were sent on their way.

Natasha felt so stupid. She'd panicked…she never panicked. Turns out, the scars from her previous loss were staying with her.

"I'm sorry, love…" she whispered apologetically as he handed her a cup of tea.

"You need never apologize to me, pet," Loki commanded as he knelt down on the floor in front of her. His hand immediately caressing her belly as he watched her take a sip of tea. "And you and our baby are alright and that's what matters. I know that you worry but you won't lose our baby, I promise."

He leaned in and placed a kiss against her belly over the fabric of her shirt. "I saw you today, little one," Loki's voice was soft and his expression full of wonderment like a small child. "so small but so strong just like your mother." His dark green eyes gazed up at his wife as his face took on a serious tone. "I will never let anything happen to either of you, by the roots of Yggdrasil, I swear it to you, my little spider."

Natasha gently caressed his hair and smiled as she rested her head against her hand, her elbow propped up on the back of the couch. When he turned his attentions to her, she set her mug down and pulled his face to hers so that she could kiss his lips, "I know you'll take care of us. You're doing an amazing job…and I appreciate you. It's more than I deserve."

She paused and looked into his eyes, "…about last night…are you worried about Thor finding a way to locate us? You seem to get so agitated…if you didn't have magic, we would have been down a radio."

"No, it's not that. Not entirely," the young god admitted as he continued to kneel before her. His gaze returning to his wife's belly as he moved his hand in slow circles around her middle. "He has always thought himself above me. I have always had to live in his shadow. Just the sound of his voice it just… I have no real excuse for it. It just made me angry. Reminded me of all the things that… I promise to control my temper better."

Loki stood up abruptly as he moved toward the window and gazed outside. His mind had been working on overload ever since he heard his brother on the radio. He wanted to do something. Something to knock him down a few pegs. But he knew he couldn't. His emerald eyes moved back towards his wife as she sat along the couch. He made her a promise and he intended to keep it. His fingers twitched at his sides subconsciously.

Thor didn't deserve to inherit the throne. He had the brain the size of a pea. And the All-Father had long overstayed his welcome. Loki shook the thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on his wife once more. "Let Thor do what he wants. He can't find us and that's all that matters, my little spider. You needn't worry about me. I'm sorry if my actions last night upset you, pet."

Natasha watched him intently. She knew Loki well, and she suddenly found herself feeling nervous that he would revert back to his old ways, but when he once again favored her with that warm gaze, she felt safe…she felt reassured.

She smiled and scooted over on the couch before pulling the blanket back, beckoning him over, "Come here my love…"

When he moved to sit beside her, she covered them both with the blanket and snuggled her back against his chest and open arm, "I understand that you've dealt with several lifetimes worth of neglect and ridicule…and what you've been through…the lies you were told pain you every single day. I don't expect you to just get over that within months or even years for that matter. Your feelings are valid, Loki…just…try not to scare the life out of your pregnant wife at 4am, ok? Baby and I need sleep."

She chuckled softly to show that she was kidding before she turned her head to the side to favor his neck with a soft kiss.

"I love you", she breathed against his skin as she rested her face in the crook of his neck, moaning contentedly. She felt his hand travel down to her stomach and smiled, "just a couple more months and you'll actually have a belly to rub…"

"Yes… Eh heh heh heh, I can't wait," Loki chuckled as he continued to caress her stomach. All of his anger and frustration evaporated into nothing as he held her in his arms. He enjoyed the coziness of having her body pressed so close to his beneath the blanket. "Though I'm quite enjoying this tiny little swell that you have already." He kissed the top of her head as he felt her cuddling closer. "What do you think our child will be like? They are bound to be stubborn, Eh heh heh heh, I hope they have your eyes."

Natasha smiled and kissed his neck again, "I love your eyes so much better though…" She sighed and thought for a moment, "I want him or her to have your intelligence…but I have a feeling that we're going to end up with a baby who has a penchant for mischief, which will be interesting once they hit childhood."

She watched his hand as it tenderly caressed her, "If it's a girl, I think she'll have you wrapped around her pinkie finger. All she'll have to do is look at you, and you'd give her absolutely anything she wanted…"

Natasha smiled wider, "If we have a boy, he'll be just like you. Handsome, mischievous…but fiercely intelligent and supremely protective of those he loves."

"Yes, boy or girl, I will do anything for them," Loki agreed. "Whatever their hearts desire's. I intend to spoil both of you. And I'm going to make sure they know just how special they are and how much I love them."

His hand continued to move along her stomach as he imagined actually getting to hold their baby in his arms. His child would never feel second best as he always did. They would never want for anything but especially love and acceptance.

"Whatever their talents might be I will make sure they know how proud I am of them. Eh heh heh heh, I'm becoming far too sentimental this evening." He grinned as he moved to kiss her softly. "But seeing that image of our child today was so incredible."

Natasha nodded in agreement, "That was amazing…it feels a lot more real now, doesn't it?" Loki insisted on her taking it easy for the rest of the day, making her stay off of her feet and fixing them dinner.

Weeks continued to tick by, and, as promised, Natasha's belly grew. The nausea began to fade, and it was soon replaced by a very healthy appetite. By fourteen weeks, she was in the bathroom, cursing in Russian because she was unable to button her jeans over her stomach.

"Eh heh heh heh, have I ever told you how sexy you are when you curse in your native tongue," Loki mused as he watched her from the doorway. He was thrilled by the changes in her body and completely mesmerized by the growth of her middle. "моя красавица Наталья, {my beautiful Natalia}" the young god whispered huskily as he moved toward her and placed his hands over hers as she continued to struggle with the buttons. "I can conjure you up some new clothes if you'd like but later." He leaned in and began kissing and suckling along her neck. "Much, much later, my little spider."

Natasha smirked as her eyes slowly rolled closed. Her struggle with her jean buttons was all but forgotten as she moaned softly and leaned against his body.

She reached back and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, "Mmm…I can't believe you still find me sexy when I look like this…"

"I do, Natalia." His voice low and breathy as he moved his lips along her ear. He slipped his hands beneath her shirt. One gliding languidly across her belly as the other gently stroked her honey soft breast over the fabric of her bra. "You have no idea what you do to me. When you are this close to me I can think of little else than how desperate I am to be inside of you, my little spider."

Natasha gasped softly and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands lovingly caressed her body. She breathed his name as she pulled his lips to hers for a loving, passionate kiss.

"I love you so much…I'll never get enough of you…your kisses…your hands…your cock…" she moaned against his lips as she reached down into his pants to wrap her fingers around his manhood.

Natasha trailed kisses up his neck before she licked the shell of his ear, "Take me….now…"

"Valhalla," he groaned as he felt her fingers slip around his aroused flesh. "Yes… yes.. right now." In a blink of an eye he had rid them of their clothes as he whispered against her neck. "Place your hands on the door, pet," he murmured as he positioned himself behind her, pushing in one swift motion. His breath hot against her throat as he gasped. The sounds of her moans increasing with each thrust drove him near madness. It was as if nothing else in the world existed but her. They climaxed together and he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, lying down at her side as he wrapped his arm around her tenderly.

It was hours later as she slept at his side that the inner noise that he tried so hard to suppress began to come back to the surface once more. Thoughts of Thor and the All-Father and all the lies that he had been told. The biggest one, of course, being that they loved him. He sighed, his clothes returning to his body the moment that his feet touched the floor. He paced and paced but the feeling only seemed to increase. Would it be so bad if he did just one small thing. Just a tiny trick to show the arrogant oaf that he was more than just his equal. He was better than him.

Loki created an illusion of himself sitting along the chair reading a book by the dim light of the small lamp on the table at its side. He was certain that if she opened her eyes while he was gone that she would see him reading and simply go back to sleep. And he wouldn't be gone for long at all, he reasoned.

The young god returned to their bedroom to find her as fast asleep as she had been when he left her. He dispelled the duplicate with a flick of his fingers as he climbed into bed at her side. Loki wrapped his arms around her as she shifted slightly while she murmured his name in her sleep. He grinned as he snuggled into her soft red curls and placed a gentle kiss along her neck. "I love you, my little spider." He whispered as he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha had fallen into a domesticated routine, and that surprised her. The fact that Loki had fallen in line with that routine surprised her even more. They were both learning how to "keep house". They experimented with cooking skills, frequenting the local market for fresh ingredients and challenging each other with new dishes. It was actually pretty fun. They also had their fair share of arguments concerning house work, since Loki was used to having servants. The god was perfectly content with using his magic to clean up. Natasha didn't understand what was so hard about picking up your own shirt off the floor.

Natasha began nesting fairly early on, picking the room closest to theirs to be the nursery. She didn't want to know the sex beforehand, so she began sketching up pictures of a whimsical, gender neutral nursery that had a story book theme.

She knew that all she had to do was draw it and Loki would make it come true. Having a husband who could grant your every wish was pretty convenient.

Natasha was in the kitchen with the television on in the background, trying her hand at blueberry ricotta pancakes. She's burnt her first batch, but refused to give up. She heard Thor's voice on the television and turned to listen, briefly glancing toward their bedroom to see if Loki had heard him.

Loki was sitting on their bed practicing a new spell. It was a rather silly one by all counts. There was really not much that he couldn't conjure to himself. If it existed somewhere in the universe than he could pretty much call it forth or create its duplicate. As real as the original. But this morning he was trying to make something new. He was trying to make a rose with a mixture of emerald green and crimson red petals. A blend of the two of them, he mused, just like their child would be. He didn't want to simply make an illusion over the flower. He was trying to change the plants biological make up so that it would make new buds on its own in the same color. But so far he was having no luck.

He was in the middle of making another attempt on the small plant that he conjured before him when he heard the sound of his brother's voice coming from the other room. He stood up immediately as he strutted toward the doorway. His dark emerald eyes falling upon the image of the thunder god that was displayed on the TV. Loki grinned for a moment as he thought of the silly little spell that he had enacted on his piddling mortal's place of residence. 'He looks a little sexually frustrated,' he murmured under his breath with a smirk. Thor was spouting off about their continued investigation on the disappearance of this Nadine and thanking those who had called in with leads.

"We are confident that we will have her with us very soon." the Thunder god's voice echoed through the room.

"Like Hel you will," Loki snapped at the television. "I'll kill you first." His hands balling into fists at his side.

Natasha quickly turned off the television and flipped the pancakes before turning off the electric griddle and walking over to her husband. She took his tightly clenched fists and placed a kiss over his knuckles before placing his hands on the sides of her belly, "I'm never leaving you. I'm yours and you're mine…we're a family. Don't let that work you up, alright?"

She kissed his lips softly and stroked his face, "Now, there are more important things at hand…like tasting these pancakes I've been slaving over for the past two hours. Grab the syrup and plates, ok?"

Natasha playfully shoved him away before walking to the bedroom to change her shirt since she was covered in pancake batter.

She'd just gotten changed into a fresh shirt when the appearance of a red dot on the wall beside her made her eyes widen. She screamed Loki's name as she dove behind the bed just as shots began to ring out.

Natasha cried out in pain as she cradled her arm. She'd been shot in the shoulder. Debris began raining down from her as a barrage of gunfire riddled their cottage with bullet holes.

Loki moved toward the kitchen cabinets. It still amazed him how quickly she could affect him. Just the smallest touch from her and his entire outlook changed in an instant. His anger dissipating completely as he placed the plates along the counter top. He turned toward the refrigerator, his hand skimming the handle when the sound of gunfire and the crashing of glass echoed from their bedroom. Natasha's voice cried out in obvious pain and a fear took hold of him like he had never known before.

The young god rushed in the room to see four men dressed in black climbing through the broken windows, their machine guns in hand. He wasted no time taking care of them with the skilled throw of his daggers. His eyes fell to Natasha crunched down on the floor beside the bed. There was blood flowing down her shoulder. He rushed to her as he knelt down at her side. "Are you alright, my little spider? You're bleeding… they shot you." he gaped, his voice in a panic. These were SHIELD operatives that much was clear. And they had come into the room in an attempt to kill her. This was not a rescue. Did his brother know what they had intended? The rage in him grew deeper by the second. "We need to leave here. I'm going to take us some…"

"Stand down," A voice reverberated behind him. A voice he remembered well. Loki stood up as he gazed at the Shield director standing a few feet away with his weapon pointed at his head.

"We meet again," Loki grinned evilly. "You should have brought more people." The young god threw up an invisible shield in front of him as Fury fired off his weapon. He stormed forward grabbing the rifle from his hands and tossing it to the floor. He wrapped his fingers around his throat as he lifted him in the air. His smile grew larger at the gasping sounds the man made as he struggled to pry himself free from Loki's hold.

"Just like that you were going to kill her?" he seethed as he tightened his grip along his throat. "Like some old tool of yours that you no longer had use for. She's not a tool, she's my wife you son of a bitch!" How had he even found them he wondered absently? "Painful isn't? the struggle for breath… knowing death is so close and that I'm the god that is going to give it to you."

Natasha cringed and let out a soft cry of pain as she tried to move. It was clear that the bullet was still firmly lodged within her. The searing pain caused her to clench her teeth as she tried to move toward Loki. She watched him squeeze Fury's throat and knew that no good would come from him killing the director.

In fact, that would make matters worse for them…much much worse. If Loki killed Nick Fury, he'd reaffirm exactly what SHIELD thought of him…he was a dangerous and extremely volatile murderer and there was no telling the gold mine of information he was extracting from Natasha.

"Loki…Loki, don't", she gasped out as she clutched her shoulder. "We have to go! Please!"

She grabbed a blanket off of the bed and pressed it to her shoulder to try to stop the bleeding, "Loki…"

Loki's vision became like a tunnel. He could see nothing but the man before him, his gasps for air, the way his fingers gripped frantically against the young god's hand in his futile effort to regain his breath. He deserved to die and he wanted to see it. He wanted to savor it. The voice of his wife broke into his thoughts. He glanced back and saw her pressing a blanket against her shoulder as she called his name. "Don't" she had said and with that one word he released the man immediately.

"You're only alive because my wife wishes it," Loki rasped as he watched Fury collapse to his knees. The director was coughing uncontrollably while his body dealt with the shock of coming so close to death. Loki moved swiftly to Natasha, picking her up in his arms as he cast his spell to take them away. "It's alright, Natalia, I have you… I have you, my little spider." He whispered soothingly as they dematerialized from the room.

Natasha didn't remember much after that. The blood loss caused her to lose consciousness. She could hear Loki screaming her name, but couldn't find the strength to wake. Her thoughts were firmly with that of her unborn child as she slipped further and further into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she was confronted by the bright lights of a hospital room. A man who looked vaguely familiar sat close by, gripping her hand. Her thoughts were clouded and slowly, the memory of what she'd endured began slipping back to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and swallowed hard, desperate to coat her dry throat as she took in a slow breath and looked around. Where was Loki?

When the man who was gripping her hand softly whispered, "Natalia", she realized that it was him…he was just in disguise. That must have meant she was too.

Natasha quickly released his hand and pressed her hand to her stomach, protectively cupping the small swell there.

"The baby", she rasped.

"Our baby is fine," Loki revealed as he curled his fingers around a strand of her long, black hair. He moved his free hand to rest on top of her own as it laid against her stomach. "And so are you. I was so worried, my little spider, you lost so much blood. But everything is alright now." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss along her lips. When he thought of how close he came to losing them, he couldn't bear it. He still couldn't understand how they had found them. They had been so careful with their disguises and staying mostly to themselves. He had made that one trip back to the states to enact that small prank on Thor but he had been sure not to be seen.

"We are in a hospital in Switzerland," Loki murmured softly as the nurses passed by their door. "I told them it was an accident while you were cleaning the gun case. They seem to have bought it. At least, it has been days and they still have made no attempt to arrest me." He smiled softly as his light blue eyes took in the sight of her. "We will need to decide on a new home, my pet."

Natasha closed her eyes tight. She felt the burn of unreleased cries bubbling in her chest as a few tears slipped from the edge of her eyes. She licked her lips and let out a deep, shuddering breath, "They'll never stop…will our baby ever be safe? I was so scared…"

Her voice broke as she shook her head and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm herself. Natasha sniffled softly and looked at him, "I've been shot more times than I can count, but I…I've never been that scared before. I'm supposed to protect this baby, and I felt like I almost failed…" She paused for a few moments before whispering, "How'd they find us? It doesn't make sense."

Loki didn't seem to know the answer to that, so, as suggested, Natasha concentrated on rest. Her body would heal quickly, as usual, but the emotional scars of that day would live on. When they released her from the hospital, they moved to a home outside of Dublin, Ireland.

Natasha seemed despondent, despite the fact that they were safe, for now. She sat on the couch with a book in her lap, her fingers idly rubbing along the edge of the binder as she stared down at a page, not actually reading.

Loki watched his wife as she continued to stare at the same page for the last ten minutes. He hated to see her so crestfallen and he was at a loss as to what to do. He knew that she was still worried about SHIELD locating them again. The truth was that he was still unnerved as well. All the time that they had been in hiding it had never occurred to him that they would target her that way. He hated the fact that her life was in danger because of him.

The young god moved in front of her and dropped a small flower on top of the page she was supposedly reading so intently. Her eyes widened at the red and green rose that lied before her. Her dark blue eyes looked up at him curiously.

"I made it for you, my little spider," Loki divulged with a tentative smile. He wanted so much to make her happy, for her to be as blissful as she made him. He extended the small potted plant arrayed with small buds toward her. "I finally got it to work. It is a one of a kind flower just for you, my pet."

A smile spread across her lips as she picked up the flower and brought it to her nose, closing her eyes as she inhaled its scent. She moved her legs, silently inviting him to sit beside her as she stared down at its unique petals, "its beautiful…I love it. Thank you."

She leaned into his arms as she twirled the flower in her fingers, "I'm sorry I've been so quiet lately…I'm just…I want nothing more than to have a life with you and our baby, but it seems like SHIELD will stop at nothing to prevent that, and it frightens me. I know what they're capable of and I knew that they might try to kill me if they found me, it's just…the shock of it actually happening hasn't wore off yet."

Natasha stroked the petal of the flower in her hand, "I just want to be normal. I've never been able to even envision having a husband and children, and now I have that…but I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure no one is trying to tear it away from me. I just want us to be happy…"

A lone tear slid down her face, but she quickly wiped it away, sniffling softly and smiling at the flower yet again, "How'd you do this?"

Loki placed the small pot on the coffee table as he sat down next to his wife, putting his arms around her as she snuggled closer. His smile deepened as he watched her gazing at his creation. "I had to tweak the enchantment that I use when I bring forth the plant. I have been working on it for a while now." He squeezed her tighter as he brushed his lips against her temple. "It was much more difficult than I had expected it to be but well worth it to see you smile." He hated the fact that she had to live in fear. She was supposed to be happy and content and making plans on the nursery.

"If you weren't with me would they leave you alone?" Loki inquired suddenly. The words falling from his lips before he had even registered what he said.

Natasha's head snapped sideways to meet his eyes. How dare he even mention such a thing?! Not when he'd become her morning, noon and night…not when he now held her entire life's happiness in the palm of his large hand…not when they were having a child together…the child she'd long desired but never dared to hope for.

She shook her head, "I'm AWOL. I'm irreversibly compromised. They've no use for me anymore but I have a head full of invaluable national security secrets. I'm either with them or dead…and there's no way they'd let one of their top agents be a mother to their most wanted enemy's child. I'd never go back to them after they put our child's life in danger…" Natasha sighed, "When Barton was…under…they would have killed him too, but I fought him so that I could save him. When I heard Fury over the comm system letting the team know that it was Barton, I knew that they meant to take him out. That's why I radioed back and let everyone know I had him…so that I could save him. An agent gets compromised at SHIELD, they're dead."

Natasha remained silent for a few moments, "I could never leave you. Ever. Don't ever even mention it…don't even think it, ok? You're my world, and the thought of living without you makes me sick…"

"I didn't mean it… I just… I want you to be happy," Loki whispered sorrowfully as he ran his fingers along her cheek. "I'm far too selfish to ever give you up. But… I feel like I failed to keep you safe… and our baby… and now you are so melancholy. I just want to make everything right for you, Natalia." The young god pulled her closer into a tight embrace as he tried to contain the emotion in his voice. "I pulled you into my schemes against your will that day in the park. And now you're suffering for it. I'd hate for you to wake up one day and regret loving me."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Regret? Loving you?"

She shook her head and turned in his arms to kiss his lips, almost desperately. She rested her forehead against his as she climbed on top of him, "Do you remember the night you first told me you loved me and I told you back?" When he nodded, she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach, "This happened that night. Our child was made that night. This is what our love did…how could I ever regret that? You've given me a part of yourself…I'm more full of love and life now than I ever have been in my entire bleak existence…because of you." Natasha's eyes were wet with tears as she smiled and stroked his face, "I could never regret that."

Loki could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at her words. He could feel her stomach beneath his fingertips, the swell of their baby. He was nearly overcome by emotion. He could see so clearly how much she loved him. "When you lost consciousness in my arms… it was the first time in my life that I've ever felt truly helpless. I love you so much, my little spider. You are my whole world. You and our baby. I can't be without you now." He claimed her mouth in a heated kiss as he tried to wipe away all of his worries and think of nothing but the beautiful woman in his arms who loved him so completely.

A knock on their door disturbed the moment and caused a nervous look to fall upon both of their faces. "I'll get it," he stated as he moved her off of his lap gently onto the cushions of the sofa. Loki reinstated his glamour spell as he opened the door casually. He highly doubted that SHIELD was going to be knocking on their front door, he mused to himself as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves.

The young god gazed irritably at the mail carrier who stood before him holding a large flat envelope in one hand and a small clip board in another.

"Certified mail for Natalie Rushman," the man informed him as he held out the board for him to sign.

"You know what you can do with your little clip board," Loki bit off irritably. "No one by that name lives here."


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha quickly appeared behind Loki, her appearance changed by his spell. She smiled kindly, "Oh, now now, love…" She turned her attention to the mail carrier and spoke to him, "Our neighbor's away on holiday and asked to have her mail forwarded here without our permission. My husband's just a little annoyed with her. Come on in out of the cold…"

Natasha caught the quick look of concern that spread across Loki's face as the mail carrier stepped through the door. As soon as he did, Natasha quickly incapacitated him by grabbing the back of his neck and pinching a few nerves that rendered him unconscious.

He fell to the floor; she turned to see Loki staring at her, mouth agape, "If he knows that alias, he…or whatever he's carrying was sent by someone who knows me. When he comes to, I'm going to interrogate him, and you'll have to cast a spell to make him forget he ever saw or heard of us."

Loki stood in shock for a moment before his lips upturned in a devious grin. He had almost forgotten how deadly his little spider could be. It turned out that the poor man, not that Loki would lose any sleep over it, was just a simple mailman who knew nothing more than he had an envelope addressed to their home.

The young god casted an enchantment upon him as she had requested so he would remember nothing of what happened. Loki shut the door and turned around as his wife held the package in her hands, rubbing her petite fingers back and forth over the opening. He took it from her hands as she opened her mouth in protest.

"I don't want you to touch it," Loki declared pointedly. "What if there is some kind of poison inside?" He released the envelope into the air so it hovered before him. The only thing inside was a thin paper with a note written in script. Natasha moved closer to him as they both read the letter that floated mid-air.

_I'm sorry about what happened. It was out of my hands. It took me awhile to track you but luckily there weren't that many pregnant women being treated for gunshot wounds in the shoulder. It was just a hop, skip and a jump to here. I figured you wouldn't travel too far in your condition._

_Meet me at the Brazen Head tonight at eight._

_Barton_

With a flick of his wrist, he disintegrated the paper and envelope into a burst of flames.

"How stupid do they think we are?" Loki rasped angrily.

Natasha shook her head and sat down, "If it is Barton, he's probably telling the truth. Fury wouldn't share the fact that he was going to kill me with the team…especially Barton or Steve. That wouldn't sit well with either of them, and they would have warned me if they could…but it's too risky to meet him…"

She thought for a few moments and bit her lip before she began moving around the cottage, "We have to get away from here…but we need to find out what Clint knows…the only way that can happen is if I…" Natasha's voice trailed off as she looked to her husband, "You can clone yourself…can you clone me? I'll go to the train station and wait for you. You cast a glamour spell over yourself and create a clone that Clint can interact with. Maybe you get a table close to him so that you can control the clone and listen to what he's saying…just in case it's a trap. Afterwards, you meet me at the train station and we go to Luxembourg so that he'll be thrown off our scent…for now at least…could it work?"

"I could easily do what you ask but I don't like the idea of you being alone and waiting for me," Loki remarked as he pursed his mouth in deep thought. "Now that he is on our scent will he be difficult to throw off? I suppose we do need to find out what he knows. I would like to know how Shield located us in the first place. But the thought of you alone. No.. I don't like it, my little spider."

Natasha frowned slightly, "Love, it's the only way we can find out what he knows…maybe it will help us figure out where we can go. I just don't want to have to pick up and run again when I'm eight months pregnant. If he can help…we need to look into it. Please?"

She looked up at him with pleading, wide eyes and a slight pout. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from her husband. She decided to give him a little push by brushing her lips across his jaw line.

"Alright, pet," Loki sighed as he felt her soft lips moving along his jaw. He could never refuse her anything. "I will do it."

There was nothing that the young god hated more than seeing his wife step inside the cab as he watched it drive away from him. It gave him an eerie feeling. What if something were to happen? What if she needed him? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind as he prepared to meet up with the archer.

The tavern was easy enough to locate. Loki sent the duplicate of Natasha in first as he casually walked into the bar a few seconds later. He took a seat in a booth that was less than a foot from the table where the fake Natasha had sat down. He asked the waitress for a beer as to not be conspicuous then he returned his concentration to his illusion. He pulled in more power so that he could control its answers better as he listened in to their conversation.

"Well at least your eyes are their normal color, Tash," Clint quipped. "Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. What's going on with you?"

"He's not controlling me if that's what you're implying," fake Natasha replied icily. Loki didn't like this man not in the least.

"Pardon me if I find it hard to believe that you are willingly having that monster's baby." Barton retorted. "How did this happen? How is he even free?" Loki's ire instantly shot up when the word 'monster' reached his ears as he attempted to calm himself. He was here for information and this petty mortal's thoughts meant nothing. Natasha loved him that was all that mattered.

"How did Shield find us?" the duplicate probed.

"Where's Loki?" Clint inquired ignoring her question.

The fake Natalia stood up from her chair. "It seems this meeting was pointless for the both of us."

"I'm here to help, Tasha," Barton insisted as he placed his hand over hers where it rested on top of the table. "Sit down, please." Even though it wasn't really his wife. The action still shot a jolt of jealousy through the young god. The woman may be fake but the sentiments coming from the archer were very real and he didn't like it. The duplicate sat back down as she listened to what Clint came to tell her.

"Thor set a trap in Jane Foster's apartment after Loki's first attempts to frazzle her." Clint divulged. "It captured his magical signature when he entered the room to play his newest tricks. It took a little while for SHIELD to decode it but it lead them straight to you once they did. They are getting better at perfecting how to trace the residue of his magic, Tasha, I wouldn't teleport anywhere anymore if I were you."

"Do they know your here?" the duplicate questioned calmly.

"Of course, not." Barton admonished. "Fury is doing a good job of pretending for the rest of the gang that he is out for your best interests, trying to rescue you from Loki's clutches. But you and I both know that is a load of bull. I came here on my own. I came to help you."

"The best way that you can help me is to leave me alone," fake Natasha advised coldly as she stood up from the table once more. "Don't try and contact me again." She turned from him swiftly as she made her way out the door. Loki watched as Clint followed after her. The young god tossed a tip onto the table as he left the untouched drink and strutted out the exit. He could see the archer look back and forth down the street for where Natasha had went. Of course, the allusion had dissipated the moment she stepped back outside.

"I would take her advice," Loki remarked as he dropped his glamour. The archer stared at the young god coldly.

"What did you do with her?" Barton seethed.

"I will take care of my wife and child. You just stay out of our way," Loki ordered as he disappeared from the sidewalk and reappeared in an alley a few streets away. He would have to be careful how he used his magic. He walked toward the main street and hailed a cab. He needed to get to the train station quickly. He didn't trust the archer when he claimed that SHIELD didn't know that he came here to meet with the Black Widow. Loki was desperate to make sure that she was safe.

Natasha sat in the train station, glancing at her watch virtually every opportunity she had. She was nervous. While Loki was busy worrying about her, she was busy worrying about him. He may have been immortal, but he wasn't immune to capture.

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the mostly empty train station. There were a few people randomly scattered throughout the place…and she caught a choice few staring at her.

Shit.

Natasha got up and walked to the bathroom and went to the sink, pretending to wash her hands. She reached her hands into her jacket pockets as the group of four men entered behind her, locking the bathroom door.

As soon as the door was closed, she pulled her guns from her pockets and fired. She dropped two of them on the first try, but the other two ducked behind a bathroom stall. She did the same, taking cover as she reloaded.

Natasha glanced around the corner at the men. They were in bathroom stalls, so she had a clear shot of her ankles if she took the right angle.

She deftly lay on her side inside of the stall and aimed, quickly shooting out their ankles. When they crumpled to the floor in pain, she shot one of them in the head, then the other in the hand that held his gun. He cried out and dropped his weapon, clutching his bleeding wounds. Slowly, she stood to her feet, walking toward him with guns still raised.

"Did you come with Barton?"

The man cursed at her, so Natasha pocketed her guns and pulled out her knife. She carved him up really good by the time he admitted that they'd tailed Barton there without his knowledge.

After disposing of her informant, Natasha collected their wallets and extra ammo before walking out of the bathroom and directly into Loki. She collapsed against his chest, trembling. Killing was something she was used to…that part didn't bother her. The part that bothered her was the fact that her baby was in danger.

"They sent another team…I'm…I'm ok though…"

Loki grabbed a hold of his wife as she collapsed in his arms. He couldn't see any sign of injury and she insisted that she was okay but her body was trembling as he held her even tighter. He began to walk with her slowly guiding her toward the platform for the next train as his dark green eyes scanned the area intently.

"SHIELD has discovered a way to trace the residue of my teleportation spells, thanks to my brother," he divulged as they moved along the wooden boards. "We need to keep using regular means of travel unless it's an emergency. Are you sure you're alright, my little spider?" he asked sincerely as he placed his hand gently against the small swell of her belly.

Natasha's trembling slowed as he held her. She nodded and placed her hand over his, "Yeah. I'm good. We're alright…I killed them. All of them…tortured one and he was able to tell me that they didn't come with Clint. They tailed him."

Despite her frazzled state, Natasha was still able to think straight. She sighed, "I got their IDs. We'll take the train to Luxembourg, then get plane tickets to New Zealand, ok? There's a lot of remote places there, but the infrastructure of the country is great. We should be ok. No one would suspect it…"

When they got on the train, Natasha finally calmed enough to get some sleep. When the train reached Luxembourg, they rented a car and drove to Berlin before catching a 32 hour flight (including stops) to Wellington, New Zealand.

During their flight, Natasha did her research and found them a beautiful, yet remote home outside of the city. Thanks to a little bit of Loki's magic on their false identities and finances, they were able to move in within two weeks of arriving in the country.

When they first moved in, Natasha wasn't sure what to do with the garden, but after reading a couple of books, she was ready to get her hands dirty. Natasha was on her hands and knees, in the dirt, weeding and planting. She found peace in it, but her growing belly was definitely in the way.

Loki sat quietly on the front porch swing as he gazed at his wife working in the garden. It was definitely something that seemed to sooth her wearied spirit. She spent countless hours out there and it was growing rather nicely.

He was doodling idly on a small pad that he held on his lap. He couldn't stop thinking about what the archer had said. SHIELD had found them because of his stupid little prank on Thor. If he hadn't gone back there that day they never would have been able to get a read on the mystical transfer of his magic. They would have never located them in Copenhagen. Natasha would have never have been injured. The guilt of which had become a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Everything that happened was his fault. If he had kept his promise to stay away from Thor then none of it would have happened. His dark green eyes fell back to the drawing he had made. It was a pencil sketch of Natasha in her wedding gown. He used to love to draw and paint in his youth but it had been a long time since he felt inspired. He heard her footsteps on the front porch step and he looked up immediately.

"The garden looks beautiful, my pet, but I must say that those green and red roses outshine everything else," Loki winked as he stood up and placed his sketch on his seat. He stepped forward, leaning down to brush his lips softly against her belly before claiming her mouth for a more sensuous kiss.

Natasha knew something was bothering him, but she was never one to pressure Loki. His emotions were complicated, and she often wondered how far was too far to push, so she kept quiet, hoping he'd tell her when he was ready.

She kissed him back lovingly and pulled off her gardening gloves, laughing softly, "Thank you. The roses are my favorite too…"

Natasha brushed some dirt off of her jeans and sighed, "Care to join me in the bath?"

She didn't bother waiting for him to answer; she just grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom where she turned on the bath water. When the tub was full, he got inside first, and she stepped inside soon after, straddling his lap. She kissed him sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you alright, love?"

"I am more than alright," Loki grinned widely, his tongue peeking through his teeth as he leaned in to place a few slow, wet kisses along her throat." I have the most beautiful woman in the world, naked and in my lap. Eh heh heh heh, I am blissfully content." Rolling her nipples gently in his hands as he moved his lips across her shoulders, enjoying the sensation of the way her body trembled, the tiny moans rumbling in her throat. She was almost purring, it thrilled him the effect that he had on her. His own body was more than anxious to become one with her again. He froze suddenly as his lips grazed over the fresh scar on her shoulder. The image of her on the floor of their old home flashing in his mind. 'She could have died because of me,' he thought to himself. He could have lost them both and for what? He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the spot.

Natasha was in ecstasy…until she realized he was frozen in place, staring at the scar on her shoulder. It was her most recent scar. One that she'd deemed the most frightening and horrendous of all of the scars her body bore, simply because it had happened during her pregnancy and directly endangered her unborn child.

She slowly moved to cover the scar as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the faraway look in his eyes. Natasha gently tilted his chin upwards, forcing him to meet her eyes, "Loki…talk to me. What is it?"

Loki blinked for a moment as he stared up at her confused expression. Had he been immobile for that long? He pushed the thoughts of Copenhagen and his stupid prank from his mind. "Nothing… its nothing… I love you, Natalia." With a gentle grip around the back of her neck he pulled her lips to his while his other hand resumed its ministrations along her body. "and I need you… by the nines, how I need you, my little spider."

Natasha kissed him back lovingly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something really was wrong with him. She knew him better than that…and if anyone could see through the god of lies, it was her.

His lips were hard at work on her neck when she gently pushed away, "Talk to me…please. No lying between us."

No lying, Loki mused to himself. He couldn't possibly tell her what he did. She would blame him as much as he blamed himself. He would take on all the guilt in the world over the tiniest speck of her anger or even worse her disappointment in him. But the woman knew him too well.

"It was the scar on your shoulder… the one I gave you," Loki murmured dejectedly, his eyes dropping away from hers as he continued. "I mean… I might as well take the credit. It was my magic that brought them to our door, after all. I swore that I would keep you and our baby safe and I failed miserably." Loki trailed his finger along the mark where the bullet had entered her skin. "When I look at it I… I can't help but remember how I almost lost you."

Natasha's eyes narrowed as she stared at him, still confused by what he was saying. She shook her head, "How is this your fault? I don't understand…it's not like you purposely went to—-" She saw the look on his face and her eyes widened, "What did you do?!"

Loki knew by the look in her eyes before she even spoke a word that he had said too much. "It was just… he kept popping up… on the radio and that picture box… I tried to let it go, I truly did, my little spider." He brushed his hand through his long, black hair as he turned his gaze away from her. "It was just a silly little spell… so terribly pointless and childish and… if I'd have known what would happen I never would have done it."

"You led them to us because you wanted to annoy your brother?!"

Before he was able to say anymore, Natasha got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel and stomped out of the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he'd witness her tossing a blanket and pillow onto the couch before slamming the bedroom door shut.

He'd promised to leave all of that hate behind so that they could make a new life…and he'd broken that promise and it almost cost her AND their baby their lives.

Loki was definitely in the dog house for that one.

The next day passed quietly. When he tried to kiss her, she silently slipped from beneath his grasp and moved outside to the garden.

Loki was at his wits end at her silent treatment. It had been three days and every sweet word and elegant apology that he could possibly think of was met with nothing but a stony stare and her swift movement into another room or outdoors to her garden. He would have preferred her anger. In fact, he became so desperate that he actually attempted to start an argument with her. He just wanted to hear her voice even if it was only to yell at him. He did everything he could to push her buttons but the woman wouldn't budge. She was like a brick wall that could not be frazzled.

He was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door of their bedroom open. She walked swiftly past him towards the kitchen. Was this how they were going to spend the rest of their days, he wondered. He exhaled slowly as he stood up and walked cautiously towards the island where she was fixing herself a snack.

"Natalia, please." He entreated once more but she didn't even so much as pause in her work. "How can I fix this if you won't talk to me? I'm truly sorry. I never claimed to be perfect. I'm actually the farthest thing from it." He walked around the counter as he positioned himself behind her. He swallowed deeply as he took another step closer and placed his arm around her waist so that his hand rested against her belly. "I love you both so much… I did a very stupid thing… I… I… my little spider, I'm sorry. I swear I will never do it again."

Natasha sighed softly and closed her eyes as her body slowly relaxed against his. She rested her hand against his and turned her head to the side, kissing his cheek softly before she rested her forehead against his temple, "I know…and you should know that nothing you do will ever stop me from loving you…just…don't break anymore promises to me, ok? Please?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him lovingly before wrapping her arms around his neck for an intimate embrace, "I love you…"

Natasha kissed him deeply as she pressed herself against his form, but she suddenly gasped and placed a hand against her stomach. Her expression transformed from one of shock to pure elation and joy as she laughed, "It moved! The baby moved…it felt like bubbles…"

"It did?" Loki gaped in surprise as she took his hand and placed it against her abdomen underneath her shirt. His entire being was so flooded with relief that she had finally forgiven him that the moment was almost lost on him until he felt the tiny motion flutter along his palm. "That was… that was our baby?" His grin was near to bursting as he felt the motion again. He dropped down to his knees as he pressed his lips against her stomach. "Does that mean you forgive me too, little one?" The young god looked up at her from his place on the floor, his hands caressing her belly as he smiled. "You and our child are everything to me… everything… I'm going to be a good father and a better husband I promise, my little spider."


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha felt like her world was finally coming together. A loving husband, beautiful home and a healthy baby on the way. The only miniature roadblock in their path to happiness was her pregnancy symptoms.

Poor Loki never knew which Natasha would be waiting for him when he entered their house after running errands or going for a walk. He once entered the house to find her curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out on the sofa. At first, he thought that something was actually wrong, but when his wife informed him that she was sobbing due to watching the first twenty minutes of a movie called "Up", he looked extremely confused.

The mother to be thrived on food and sex. Even the almighty immortal seemed to have difficulty keeping up with her raging hormones. She seemed raring to go morning, noon and night.

Natasha had already seduced him three times that day when she climbed onto the bed and kissed his neck, "Love…would you mind rubbing my back?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as his wife trailed her lips along his Adam's apple before turning to give him access to her back. She looked over her shoulder with a saucy grin. The woman was insatiable, not that he was complaining but had he been a mortal man he didn't think he would have been able to keep up with her desires. "Are you secretly trying to kill me?" he jested as he gripped the edges of her shirt and dragged it slowly up her arms and tossed it to the floor. He began to knead her shoulders as he moved his skilled fingers slowly down her back, his lips replacing where his hands had been. "You know what your body does to me, pet."

Natasha giggled softly and closed her eyes, letting her head drop back slightly as he kneaded her sore muscles.

"Actually, I'm extremely surprised that my body still does that to you. I'm not exactly the picture of sexiness with this belly…but for whatever reason, you continue to find your fat wife sexy…I love it."

She turned around and kissed him passionately before climbing onto his lap. Natasha looked down into his eyes and smiled, "I find it so amazing that, every time you look at me, you make me feel like you're falling in love with me all over again…and every time you touch me, it's like our first time all over again. How in the hell do you do that? How do you make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world every day?"

"Because you are," Loki whispered in his sultry voice. "and I am." He felt the slight movement of her hips as she rubbed her body against his growing arousal. His head tilted back at the sensation as a moan fell from his lips but his eyes never left hers. "I fall more in love with you every second." Moving his hands to the clasp along her back, he undid it and slid the lacy bra down her arms revealing her gorgeous breasts. "You're breathtaking… so beautiful… I thought it the first time I saw you and now your mine." She moaned unabashedly as his lips teased the taut peak of her nipples. The sound of which turned his brain to mush. "My Natalia," he groaned all of his elegant words falling to the wayside as he used his magic to rid them of the rest of their clothes. "Mine," he nearly growled as their bodies finally joined. She had truly become his entire world. All of his old dreams paled in comparison to what he had right here and now. And their future together was all that mattered to him.

Natasha rolled her hips against his; thirstily drinking down every one of his moans with sensuous kisses. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony, the result of a well-practiced, passionate dance. It was apparent that he knew every inch of her body. His lips ghosting across her collar bone, his tongue flicking her ear lobe and finally…a soft kiss to the spot just behind her ear. Loki was an artist and she was his instrument. He knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get the exact sound he wanted.

When he was ready for her crescendo, he reached between them, allowing one of his slender fingers to caress her clit as she cried out his name, her body clenching and trembling around him.

"Моя любовь. Моя жизнь. Вы все для меня." {My love. My life. You are everything to me.}

Moments later, Natasha lay beside him, a hand idly stroking her belly as a smile ghosted across her lips at the feeling of their baby shifting within her. In recent weeks, the movements had become more regular, and more noticeable. While lying down, she could see the skin of her belly twitch and ripple with the swift movements of the tiny baby.

Loki rested his chin against her hip as he gazed adoringly at the swell of her stomach. His fingers moving in slow circles across her belly. He could see the slight twitches of her skin as their child moved within her. He followed after them with his hand like a game of tag. His smile was the brightest that it probably had ever been, his dimples out in full force as he chuckled at her side. "You are a bundle of energy, little one." The slight ripple became a forceful pop as if the child was telling him that he was correct. "We are going to have a lot of fun together. I am going to show you many wonderful tricks, little one." He grinned as he continued talking to her stomach playfully.

Natasha laughed softly and watched him, stroking his hair as his fingers lovingly caressed her belly. "The baby can hear you now…it's responding to your voice. I want them to know your voice well so that they'll be comforted by it when its born…I love how much you love this child. So many children are born into this world without a parent who loves them…and this baby has a father who would turn the world upside down for them."

She giggled at the sensation of another strong ripple inside of her. It was the best feeling in the world…

"I love that…" she said as she traced a finger over the spot where the baby had just jabbed. "The books I've been reading say that these little tickles will get less soft and sweet and more…intense as the baby grows." Natasha paused for a while, "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows in happy surprise, "A girl…" A smile spread across her lips as she breathed softly and rubbed a hand down the side of her stomach, "…a girl…"

She gently ran her fingers through his hair and laughed a bit, "More? Hm…I think I could be convinced to have more children with you…the question is how many more?"

"Eh heh heh heh, we will have our own little army," Loki laughed heartily as he gazed at the smile that lit up his wife's face. There was nothing more beautiful in all of the nine realms than when the Black Widow smiled as broadly as she was now. And nothing that touched him more deeply than knowing that he was the cause of her happiness. "I love to make you smile," his voice suddenly becoming serious. "Tell me, my little spider, do you have a name picked out?"

Natasha blushed and closed her eyes, briefly looking down and shaking her head before meeting his adoring gaze yet again. "You make me smile…you make me blush…you make me giggle…it wasn't until you that I ever giggled or blushed. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

At his question, Natasha's face contorted in deep thought. She relaxed back against the pillows and began idly pulling her long, red curls through her fingers, "Hm…names…part of me likes traditional monikers like…Elizabeth, Victoria…Alexandria…Catherine. For a son, I like Cameron…"

"I like the sound of them. They are all strong names, my pet. If we do have a daughter," Loki proposed cautiously. He wasn't sure if his words might bring on sad memories for her which was the last thing that he wanted. But it was something that he had been thinking about since they had discovered that she was pregnant. "I would like for it to have a second name in honor of your baby. In Asgard it is a way to pay tribute to those that we have loved and lost. Alexandria Rose, sounds especially pretty."

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat for a moment before she slowly nodded. She smiled sadly and looked down, gently cradling her stomach. When she looked back up at him, there were tears in her eyes, but a soft smile prevailed on her lips. After a deep breath, she sniffled, "That's…that's beautiful. I love it. Thank you…"

She sniffled again and pulled him to her so that she could curl into his arms, resting her head against his chest as she allowed herself to shed a few tears.

They went to an open market a couple of days later to stock up on more groceries, and passed by a stand that had been set up by a local hospital. Natasha stopped at the table and picked up a pamphlet. The woman who was at the stand asked her about her pregnancy, then suggested she come to the childbirth class with her husband.

Natasha signed up for the class and, two days later, was dragging Loki up to the hospital along with a pillow and yoga mat.

The woman was very "naturally inspired".

"Childbirth is not a medical procedure. It's the beginning of a new life. It should be peaceful…natural", said the woman as she sat in front of the class. "In today's class, I will first instruct your partners and husbands various techniques on how to calm the laboring mother with massages and breathing exercises. Then, we'll watch a video of a natural birth…and then there will be questions and answers. Now, let us begin by positioning our mothers. Partners, sit behind the mother with your legs open and allow her back to lie against your chest. This will help her feel secure, calm and loved, while giving you the ability to whisper encouraging words in her ear and give her little touches that will help relax her."

At the first mention of Childbirth classes, Loki thought the idea extremely silly. Why would one need to take a class for such a thing? But if his little spider wanted to participate than he had no problem indulging her whims. It began quite simply, sitting on the floor as she leaned against him. He laughed outright when the instructor showed them the strange way that she expected his wife to breathe which earned him a frosty look from both Natasha and the teacher. He did his very best to play along although the truth be told he thought that the instructor was a loon.

Then the lights went dark as the odd woman informed them that they would be watching a video. There was a large screen along the wall that the moving pictures began to appear against. The young god was not prepared for the sight that he saw. He had imagined that giving birth would be uncomfortable but, by the nines, how could he let his wife go through that? He sat there staring up at the screen with a look of pure horror set upon his features. When it was finally over he turned to his wife, a look of complete perplexity on his face.

"Does this primitive world of yours not have any way of lessening the pain, my little spider?" Loki whispered in her ear. "Our healers have spells that make things much more peaceful. I will have to learn them." His dark green eyes gazed up at the wall as the lights came back on. "There is no way I'm letting you go through that, my pet, absolutely not." He declared pointedly.

Natasha had to laugh at the expression on his face when the video ended. Horrified didn't even begin to describe it. She knew what she was getting into and was well-prepared for it. When he asked about a way of lessening the pain, she shrugged, "Epidurals, but they probably wouldn't work on me. Most drugs don't work on me…which is why I can't be on birth control and why you actually might get an army of children unless you start wearing condoms or pulling out after this baby is born."

As they packed up to leave the class, Natasha shook her head and laughed, "I'm not letting you put me under some sort of spell. I want to do this…naturally. My body can handle it. I can handle it…I want to feel our baby being born. It'll hurt, but the payoff will be amazing. It's just a little pain…"

"Just a little pain?" Loki asked, seemingly stunned that she could use the word 'little' to describe what he had just seen. "I'm not sure I would wish that level of agony on my worst enemy. And what that ridiculous breathing is supposed to do I have no idea. It certainly didn't seem to be helping that woman." The idea of childbirth was suddenly becoming all too real for him. He had thought that his only worry was that the baby stay safe and healthy until the time came for it to be born. But now he realized that the birth itself represented its own set of concerns. It unnerved him. He didn't like it when things were out of his control.

Natasha put her hand in his as they walked to their vehicle. She let him think he'd convinced her to do otherwise until they were in the privacy of their home.

"Loki, childbirth is a beautiful, natural thing. Women do it every day with absolutely no drugs. Why can't I? I'll be fine. I want the moment I bring our baby into the world to be special…"

Loki exhaled slowly as he shook his head, the slightest of grins peeking along the edges of his lips while he gazed into her dark blue eyes. "You realize that it is completely unfair how much sway you have over me." He enclosed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I have this uncontrollable urge to give you anything you want. Eh heh heh heh… it can be quite a hindrance sometimes especially when my mind had been set on the complete opposite, pet. But I cannot resist those sweet blue eyes of yours." He kissed her again, before moving his lips to her cheek, then her temple and back to her lips. "You bewitch me, my little spider."

Natasha hummed softly as she kissed his lips, her hands moving into his hair as his mouth traveled down her neck. She chuckled softly as she interrupted his sweet kisses, "Love, I'm so sorry, but I'm starving…would you mind conjuring up some food for me? I really want chicken parmesan…with maybe a small sandwich on the side….and chocolate ice cream…with some peanut butter."

Loki grinned widely at her tall order and with a quick flick of his wrist he had it laid out along the dining room table for her. He sat down beside her bringing forth a bit of pudding for himself. He had always had quite a sweet tooth but this particular Midgardian concoction was his favorite.

He had been enjoying their new home and it had been so long since any disturbance that he was almost able to believe that they were truly safe from SHIELD. That they had finally covered their tracks well enough that they no longer had to worry. But the realist in him knew that was not the case. It was only a matter of time. It was the not knowing when that disturbed him but he tried not to think of it too often.

"Is everything to your liking, my little spider?" Loki grinned. "And how about our little one, Eh heh heh heh, is there anything special that they crave?"

Natasha smiled and favored her husband with a thankful kiss before sitting down at the table to eat. She nodded at his question as she put a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth, "God, yes. Peanut butter. I hated the stuff before. Now I can't get enough. That is all your child's doing…"

Weeks passed, and Natasha's belly grew. Luckily winter was approaching, so she did one final harvest in her garden before readying it for the cold. She could barely weed anymore thanks to her growing stomach.

As the books promised, the baby's fluttering turned into hits so hard, she could have sworn her little one had a grudge against her. The baby's movements were noticeable even through her clothes, and grew especially painful for her when he or she stretched all of its limbs out at the same time.

Natasha could frequently be heard scolding her unborn child for particularly painful jabs.

Even Loki felt how powerful the kicks were. Cuddling up behind him in bed often meant their unborn child would favor their father with nudges and kicks to his back since, apparently, the little one didn't like having their space infringed upon…not that Natasha slept much anymore anyways.

Nighttime was their baby's favorite time to move.

On this particular night, Natasha lay behind Loki with her belly against his back as she unsuccessfully tried to fall asleep. As usual, their little one was moving, stretching, punching and kicking the wall of their fathers back.

Loki turned his body to face his wife. She was wide awake and lying on her side with her hands curled under her pillow as her dark green eyes observed his movements. He knew what it was that was keeping her awake, he had felt their baby's thunderous punches pounding against his back. The young god placed his fingers gently against her belly as he leaned closer. "Our little one does not want to sleep? She is a night owl like me," he mused. "I'm sorry, my little spider, is there anything I can do to help you rest?"

Natasha yawned and shrugged, "I don't know…maybe music? Maybe your voice will help calm them down…" She smiled slightly and stroked his cheek, "You seem fairly insistent that this is a girl."

"Yes… I suppose I am. It is just a gut feeling that I have, my pet," Loki admitted as he ran his hand languidly along her belly. He could feel their child kicking against his palm and he couldn't help but laugh. "But I will be happy either way. Perhaps I should sing you both a lullaby." he mused. "My mother use to sing to me all the time when I was little. How would you like that, little one?" he whispered to her stomach playfully. "What do you think, my little spider, did they last kick mean yes or No."

Natasha laughed softly, "That was a definite yes…"

She settled down against her pillows as he began singing to them. His voice was beautiful, flowing over her like rich honey. Soon, she did fall asleep, but her dreams that had been peaceful recently, were once again troubling. She saw herself in the snow, covered in blood, birthing a baby that didn't cry. Toward the end of her dream, she heard Thanos' name getting chanted over and over again as she scrambled through the woods.

No matter how far she ran, she couldn't escape him. She couldn't get away from the sound of his name.

Just as she reached the edge of the dark, snow-covered wood, she was grabbed by the throat and brought face to face with a humanoid creature.

"His failure to me will cost you", he snarled.

Natasha sat straight up in bed, screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki wrapped his arms around his wife as she trembled and pressed her face against his chest. The sound of her screams had scared him to death. He had thought for a moment that SHIELD had discovered them. He was grateful that it was just a dream but he didn't like to see her so upset. "It's alright, my little spider, it was just a nightmare and you are awake now. I'm here, Natalia, nothing will ever hurt you or our child, I promise." He peppered kisses along her forehead as he squeezed her tighter. "What is it you were dreaming? You may feel better if you talk about it, pet."

Natasha's voice was hoarse and weak when she spoke. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, pressing a hand against her stomach as she desperately worked to calm herself.

"I…it was about Rose…but it seemed different. I heard the name Thanos over and over and over…a-a-and I saw his face. He was a monster…and he said 'his failure to me will cost you'…a-and I woke up."

Natasha trembled against him and shook her head, "What does it mean?! Loki…that scared me. It was like he knew my fears…"

"Thanos," Loki whispered. His entire being in a total state of shock. How could he have found him? How could he protect them from him. The beast was far stronger than anything that he had ever encountered. His body shivered at the memory of the tortures that he had already endured at his hands. "Thanos… I don't understand how he could have… no… no… the cost is mine and I won't let the payment be you or our baby." The young god bolted from the bed as he began to pace the room, his fingers running through his hair frantically as he tried to think. What could he do? He had to protect them. Why now? "Think, damn it, think!" he shouted at himself before he slammed his hand into the wall in his desperation.

Natasha jumped when he punched the wall. His fist went straight through the drywall, brick and mortar. She slowly stood, maneuvering out of the bed as quickly as her pregnant form would allow as she moved toward him, taking his hands, "Loki…Loki, come here…please."

She pulled him into an embrace and kissed his lips, "It was just a dream, right? We're not going to get hurt. The baby will be fine. I will be fine. Please…don't be upset."

"You've made an awful mistake being with me," Loki murmured dejectedly against her shoulder. Before he moved away slightly and placed his face in his hands. "I didn't think he would find me. I thought that with the tesseract in Asgard that he would have no way to leave his realm. But he wouldn't be reaching out to your dreams if he didn't have a way to make good on his threats." The young god sauntered back towards the bed before sinking back into the soft cushion. "I brought SHIELD on your head and now this."

Natasha followed him to the bed and sat beside him. She reached to touch his shoulder, but he slowly moved from beneath her touch. She sighed sadly and shook her head, lying beside him as she kissed the area between his shoulder blades while he laid facing away from her.

"Loki, I love you…I will never think of what we have as a mistake and I will never regret it. You understand me? Now, I trust you…we'll be fine. He can't make it here through my dreams, I won't let it happen. You know how strong my mind is…we're going to be alright."

Natasha's bottom lip trembled slightly, "Loki…please, look at me…"

Loki turned to face his wife as he reached out to caress her cheek gently. "I made a deal with him, Natalia, and I didn't live up to my end of the bargain. It is the reason I came to Midgard. I was supposed to give him the Tesseract." The young god stared up into her dark blue eyes and the love that they held in them. It renewed his spirit and lessened his despair. "But a gorgeous red head ended up closing the portal on me." His lips upturned in the barest smirk as he moved his hand to rest along her belly. "I won't let him hurt you or our baby I promise. I will find a way to keep you both safe."

Natasha turned her face to the side to gently kiss his palm as he caressed her face. She smiled at him and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips, "I know you will. You are powerful, Loki. You had hate and vengeance motivating you before…now you have love. That's more powerful than anything else in all the nine realms. I know that I have nothing to worry about. I trust you with everything that I am."

She spent the rest of the night trying to comfort him, but ended up falling back to sleep in his arms. The next few nights, she awoke to find Loki diligently watching over her as she slept. He seemed to be watching her for any signs of stress or trouble in her dreams, but luckily, none came.

As her due date drew nearer, Natasha began experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, and even had a couple of episodes of false labor.

It was time for them to get the baby's things together.

Their worries about Thanos were ever present, but the fact remained: they were having a baby…soon.

Despite the fact that he could conjure anything, Natasha wanted to go to the baby store and pick out a few items herself, so she convinced Loki to go to a store that housed all things "baby". From breast pumps to bottles, onesies to play yards, Natasha was armed with a list and a determination to make sure they were more than prepared.

Loki pushed the cart up and down the aisles of the store as Natasha filled it to near overflowing. She was so excited and happy that he was actually finding the outing to be very pleasurable experience. Although there were several things that she placed inside the carriage that he had no clue what in the world they could be for. The young god decided not to draw attention to his ignorance.

Natasha was busy trying to decide between two different of these small mesh prisons that she called play yards. Looking back and forth between the two with great interest. When suddenly Loki felt a pain in his head.

"Laufeyson, did you really thing you could escape me," Thanos growled inside of his brain. The noise was so loud that he whipped his head around totally expecting to find the beast standing behind him. "No one gets away from me without paying their debts, boy."

"Go to Hel!" Loki shouted at the top of his lungs to the empty air.

Natasha jumped as all eyes in the store turned to him. She knew something must have seriously disturbed him in order to cause such an outburst, so she quickly looked at their fellow patrons and feigned a nervous, apologetic smile, "He was on the phone with my mom…in-laws…"

She abandoned the cart in the aisle and quickly escorted him outside, getting into the car. Once they were settled, she breathed out, "I'm guessing you were talking to me…what's going on?"

"I heard his voice in my head," Loki admitted as he leaned back against the passenger seat. "He was reminding me of my debt. He is trying to unnerve me. He is toying with me." It is precisely what the young god would do if he were getting ready to pounce on his prey. What fun is the kill if you don't get to torture it first. "I'm sorry, my little spider, let us go back and finish your shopping. I don't want to ruin your afternoon and the things are needed, my pet."

Natasha leaned over and gently ran her hand through his hair. If she could, she would have leaned over and kissed him, but her belly was in the way.

"You just relax, alright? Don't let him get to you. That's exactly what he wants…" she said nervously. She was clearly concerned, but she forced a confident smile to her face.

An hour later, they returned home and Loki successfully transported all of their new purchases into the newly minted nursery. Loki used his magic to "paint" the walls a soft green.

She was sitting on the floor, folding a pile of onesies when she glanced up at the blank wall, "Do you think you want to draw a mural for the nursery? I saw your sketchbook—I didn't mean to see it, you left it lying out and…it's beautiful. You're amazingly talented, love."

Loki turned to her with a sheepish grin. It had been so long since he had drawn anything and to hear her say that he was talented made the young god a little self-conscious. "My mother use to tell me that. Odin never saw much use for his son to be spending so much time with such things. Art… magic… books… all of my favorites, everything I excelled at and none of them were highly prized by the Aesir." The young prince turned back toward the blank wall. Perhaps, he should paint something on it. But what, he mused. "What would a baby like to look at? What do you think, my little spider? What would our little one like?"

Natasha smiled and continued folding clothes, neatly placing them in drawers, "Here in Midgard, we have amazing children's stories…Alice in Wonderland, Jungle Book, The Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings…they're all filled with majestic creatures. Gentle lions, kind bears…a lovely forest for them to live in—whoa ow!" She cringed a bit and grabbed the side of her stomach, breathing out softly, "Wow…that one hurt…"

Loki knelt down next to where she sat on the floor as he placed his hand against her belly. "You must be more gentle with your mother, little one." he winked as he rubbed her stomach soothingly. "You've been doing too much today, my little spider, you should lie down and rest."

Natasha smiled as he helped her to her feet, "I'm alright my love…but I know you're going to bug me until I do get some rest, so, I'll go lay down."

She kissed him before going to their room and lying down. She switched on the radio and listened to a classical music station. Just as she fell asleep, she heard the weather forecast mention that a major winter storm was heading toward the Wellington area.

Loki gazed out the window at the winter wonderland that had been created during the night. There was a part of him that was drawn to the snow and ice. It was in his blood, he supposed. He enjoyed the cold and the feel of the flakes between his fingers. And the blanket of white made the world look so peaceful. But at the same time it reminded him of the frozen lands of Jotunnheim which he did not like. He did not like to think of his heritage.

He could see the icicles hanging from the trees and there was a sheen of ice over the entire ground. The storm seemed to have no intention of stopping. Natasha was resting on the couch wrapped in a blanket as she read a book. He was glad to see her relaxing. She had been complaining about a pain along her back a little while ago but she had assured him that it had passed and that she just need to rest her muscles. Their child was taking quite its toll on her body and her ability to sleep.

Loki was grateful that she hadn't been troubled by any more dreams about the Titan. He knew the beast wasn't through with him but it seemed that Thanos had found other ways to occupy his time and the young god decided to enjoy the respite and try not to be anxious about the beast's next move.

He moved to sit on edge of the couch, picking up her legs gently and placing them on his lap as he stared down at her. Dark blue eyes peered up at him over the pages of her novel. "Don't mind me, pet," He grinned as he leaned back along the couch and began to massage her feet.

Natasha smiled at her husband and moaned in approval as his hands began to lovingly caress her feet. The day passed slowly and lazily, with Natasha searching for a way to relieve her nagging back pain, which seemed to be getting worse as the day wore on.

Despite that, she assured Loki that she was fine…even though she'd begun to experience a cramping sensation that radiated through her belly.

Discomfort was slowly turning into pain, and Natasha found it increasingly difficult to hide that from her watchful, doting husband.

She began keeping track of the pain as she read through one of her pregnancy books.

'When you are in active labor, you will experience contractions every 4 to six minutes. These contractions will be consistent in strength and frequency. If you have experienced regular contractions every 4 to 6 minutes for over an hour, you are in labor.'

Natasha had been experiencing regular contractions for almost four hours now if her calculations were correct.

Glancing outside, she breathed out and shook her head as she rubbed a hand down her taunt belly. This was definitely a contraction…and it couldn't be happening at a worst time. Outside, a winter storm raged. The streets were covered in thick ice and snow…and Loki couldn't teleport without the risk of SHIELD discovering their location.

Natasha cringed and looked down at her stomach, "Not today, baby…please…"

At least her water hasn't broken yet…

Loki looked up from his sketchbook at the sound his wife's slight gasp. She was staring down at her stomach and with a pained look on her face. He jumped up immediately as he moved toward her swiftly.

"What is it, my little spider? Are you alright? Is the pain in your back getting worse?" the young god probed. She couldn't be going into labor? Could she? His dark green eyes gazed out at the frozen world around them once more. The Fates forbid that the baby come in the middle of this.

Natasha drew in a slow breath and rubbed a hand down her stomach. God, Loki might just hit the roof…especially when she tells him how long she's been in labor for.

She chewed on his bottom lip and cringed slightly as a contraction wracked her body, "Don't panic, OK? I…I'm in labor. I have been for a few hours now…I think."

"A few hours? What does that mean, exactly? You can't have the baby now. We must take you to the hospital," Loki blurted out in a rush as his eyes darted once more outside. The storm had not lightened up at all. "I have no choice. We need to use magic. I have to get you to the hospital. The baby could be coming any minute" The young god had never felt such panic, he could feel his heartbeat accelerating and for a moment he thought he might hyperventilate.

Natasha grabbed the edge of his shirt with a trembling hand, pulling him close, "Ok. I asked you not to panic…that's number one. Number two…the baby is not just coming any minute…these things take time…a lot of time. My water hasn't even broken yet…and third, we are NOT going out in that weather…and you can't teleport…we can't risk SHIELD finding us." She shut her eyes and breathed out as the contraction ended, tightening her hold on his shirt, "We're going to have to do this…right here. You're going to need to deliver our baby…"

"What?" Loki gaped as he stared at his wife in utter disbelief. She couldn't have actually just said what he could have sworn he heard her say. The young god closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His emerald orbs opened as he looked once more at the torrential storm that could be seen raging through the window. "Here? Just us? Some strange woman showed me a very disturbing video that is the extent of my knowledge of what is about to happen. How can I possibly deliver our baby?" Loki moved toward the window as if getting closer might cause a change in the weather. "Why couldn't it be spring? Why did our child insist on being born in the winter?" The young god turned back to his wife. He knew she was right but how could he possibly do this. "Yes, pet, I realize just how absurd I sound. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Natasha slowly stood up and moved toward him, being sure to practice her breathing as she approached him. He was panicking, and despite her own fears, she had to make sure his head was in the right place to handle the situation at hand.

"Loki…to be truthful, I'm terrified. I mean…you know what happened to me the last time I was trying to give birth during a snow—" Natasha's voice trailed off as she shook her head, desperately trying to let go of the realization of the intense parallels she was living.

No. No. This baby will be fine.

Another contraction hit, causing her to grab onto his shoulders tightly as she let out a low moan, "Gaaahh….shit…Ok, Loki. I need you get it together. This is happening—"

Natasha gasped as her water broke. She looked down at the puddle at her feet, "Fuck."

"You need to lie down," Loki ordered sternly as he lifted her gently in his arms and brought her back to their bedroom. "I need water and towels, yes?" he rattled off the things that he thought they would need as he conjured them into the room. "It will be okay, my little spider." he soothed as she squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit her. "Soon we will be holding our baby. I will take care of you both, I promise."

Natasha shut her eyes as her body tensed, unable to fight him as he laid her on the bed.

"No. No…I need to relax. Movement helps…movement helps…remember? From class!?" she groaned through clenched teeth.

She'd been doing her due diligence in studying natural childbirth and quickly learned that movement helped labor along. Gravity always helped open things up and 'bring the baby down'.

Natasha maneuvered to sit upright in the bed. Loki started to move the slightest bit away from her, but she panicked and grabbed the collar of his shirt with a surprisingly strong grip, yanking him close, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She practically growled the words. Now that her water was broken, the pain was substantially worse.

"I won't, pet, I'm here and I always will be." Loki promised as he rested his hand along her back and attempted to help her stand. "Let me help you walk around. Would that be better for you and the baby? Just tell me what you need, my little spider, and I will do it."

Natasha and Loki walked around the house for an hour. When the pain got too great, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering softly as intense pain wracked her body.

Even through the hell of her contraction, she was able to let out a soft, brief chuckle as she held onto him, "It's almost like we're dancing….we've never danced together before…"

Loki placed a sweet kiss along her forehead as he held her closely and hummed softly in her ear. "This is officially our first dance, my little spider," he jested. "And after our baby is born and you are feeling well enough. I will dance with you all night." Natasha smiled up at him as her hands rested along his shoulders then she dropped her forehead to his chest as she moaned loudly as another contraction hit her. "Another one already? That was awfully fast."

Natasha nodded against his chest and whimpered again, "Dancing…dancing is good…"

She held tight to him for a moment until the contraction passed, and she suddenly felt more pressure than she had before. She looked up at him, "I think…I think it's almost time…"

With those words, Loki slowly led her back to the bed. She breathed out, "Should I get in the bath? Water might…help…"

Her words were broken up by desperate gasps as she tried to concentrate on her breathing.

Before Loki could even think to answer her question, Natasha whimpered in pain as another intense contraction hit her. They were coming awfully fast, he thought to himself. "Does your body feel like it's ready? Do you feel like… pushing?" He should have paid better attention to that weird woman during their class. He felt useless.

Natasha nodded as she rode out another contraction. She felt so much pressure…

"Ow…ow…god…Loki…I'm scared", she whimpered, her wide blue eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. "…I'm scared."

She'd never felt this vulnerable and unsure in her life. She couldn't cope with another loss…she wouldn't survive it.

"It's alright, my little spider," Loki soothed. "It's normal to be scared but you and our baby are doing just fine. You are the strongest person that I have ever known… You are doing beautifully, pet, and I'm here and I'm going to take care of you." The young god knew that she must be thinking of the daughter she lost and the difficult birth that she had. He kissed her softly just as another contraction hit. It wouldn't be much longer now. He was sure.

Natasha was able to find a bit of strength in his soothing reassurances as he helped arranged her on their bed with towels beneath her. She closed her eyes and began concentrating on her body and on her breathing.

This is natural…this is natural. This is peaceful. Nothing is going to go wrong. You're not alone. Loki is right here. He's right here. He's not leaving.

The repetition of those thoughts soothed her, and she was able to block out some of the pain as she let out another moan. Her body was ready…she could feel it.

"I'm going to push during the next contraction", she murmured, eyes still closed as if she were in deep thought. Loki readied himself, but she could tell that he was still unsure as to what he was supposed to do exactly.

Natasha felt him rest a hand on her knee just as a contraction hit, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed as she pushed, lowering her head as she bore down with all her might.

Loki was more than a little bit nervous for what he knew was about to happen. He didn't like seeing his wife in so much pain but he did his best to appear as strong and confident as he could possibly muster. Natasha groaned in agony as she pushed down again. Her hand firmly gripping his own where it rested on her knee as he tried to prepare for the babies arrival. She was a strong woman and he was surprised that his bones were not crushed under the force of her hold.

"By the nines, Natalia," he gasped. "It's… it's… I can see the top of her head."

That news helped encourage her. The baby was coming…he could see it.

Natasha panted as she leaned back against the pillows to catch her breath before she pushed again, determined to get the baby out as quickly as possible. She cried out in agony but didn't stop as the baby's head emerged fully from her body.

That was definitely a pain unlike any other…

"Loki!" she cried as she released his hand so that he could help guide the baby's shoulders out. Natasha screamed as she pushed hard, desperately working to free the rest of her child's body from her own.

Loki was in complete awe as he watched the emerging head of their baby. He could hardly believe that this day had actually arrived. They were about to hold their baby for the first time. That last final cry from his wife filled his ears as their child's body slipped into his hands.

He glanced at Natasha, the sheer physical exertion of giving birth was clearly written all over her very red flushed face. She had never looked more beautiful. Taking meticulous care of the umbilical cord as he stared at the little being. He was mesmerized by the tiny fingers and toes, the little arms and legs that twitched nervously. The young god wrapped their new born in the soft blankets. The sound of its delicate cry filled the room as he moved towards his wife.

"Natalia," he whispered reverently as he approached his wife. "It is time for you to hold your daughter, my little spider.'

Immediately after the final push, Natasha collapsed back against the pillows of the bed, panting. She'd never been more exhausted in her life. But as soon as she had an iota of energy, she slowly sat up and watched Loki wrap their baby in blankets.

"Is—is it ok? What is it? She's breathing, right?"

Before her husband could answer, the sounds of their baby's cries filled the air. Tears sprang from Natasha's eyes as he brought the baby to her side and gingerly placed her in her arms. She sobbed without abandon as she stared down at the beautiful baby, "Hi there…hi beautiful girl…oh I've been waiting so long to meet you…oh god…I'm so glad you're here…finally in my arms."

Natasha couldn't contain the emotions that were bubbling up inside of her. Never before had she experienced such joy and intense love.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the baby girl, whose cries slowly subsided as her mother began to softly rock her.

"You're so beautiful…I couldn't have dreamed up a more beautiful baby girl…" she whispered as she sniffled.

Natasha glanced up at Loki with wet eyes, "She's perfect…"

Loki leaned close to his wife as he brushed his lips against her temple. "Yes… yes, she is just like her mother," the young god grinned as he gazed adoringly at his two girls. "Aside from the moment that you first told me that you loved me, this is the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me and you gave me both things, my little spider." He shifted onto the bed as he snuggled closer to them, his arm resting against hers so that in a way they were both holding their daughter together. "Thank you, Natalia, thank you for giving me a family. I love you both so much."

Natasha leaned against him and shook her head, "You gave me a family just as much as I gave you a family…she wouldn't be here without you…"

She couldn't take her eyes off of the baby. She was mesmerized.

Time stood still for the brand new family. This moment was perfect and precious for them…it would forever be stored in her memory as the greatest day of Natasha's life. The day Loki delivered their baby. The day she became a mother.

Two hours later, both mother and baby were bathed and cleaned up and Loki used his magic to change the bedding on their bed. Natasha sat on the bed, attempting to breast feed. After a few tries, their newborn latched onto her mother's nipple and suckled hungrily.

Natasha smiled down at the baby and stroked the soft wisp of dark hair on her head.

"Beautiful", she breathed.

Loki could not take his eyes from his wife and daughter. It was all so perfect that it felt almost like a dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. The young god jumped from the bed suddenly as an idea popped into his head. He moved across the room swiftly returning to his place on the edge of the mattress with his sketchbook in his hand.

Natasha glanced up at him, her eyebrow raised and the slightest of smiles on her lips as she observed him.

"You look so beautiful… you both do," he grinned as he began the rough outline along the paper. "I enjoy watching you take care of her."

Natasha blushed and shook her head, "I look awful…I'm flushed, I've got bags under my eyes…"

She laughed softly at the look on her husband's face. It was as if he had fallen even deeper in love with her…and she wasn't sure that was even possible. Natasha finished nursing the baby and transferred her to her shoulder to burp her.

Even after the baby burped, Natasha kept the newborn nestled on her shoulder, softly nuzzling the baby's cheek with her nose.

"Are you ready to hold her again?" She asked with a soft smile.

The young god dropped the sketchpad onto the mattress the moment that the words left her lips. "Yes… yes…very much," he grinned widely, his dimples near to bursting as he scooted closer and he moved to hold the baby. There was nothing quite like the feeling of holding his little girl in his arms. "Hello, little one, you look sleepy," he mused as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the soft fluff of hair on her head. "She smells so sweet… Eh heh heh heh, as sweet as pudding," he chuckled as he kissed the tiny little fist that was waving back and forth in a random motion. The child seemed to be testing out its new limbs. "My sweet little princess, you will never want for anything."

Natasha felt her heart flutter at the sight of him with their baby girl. She had never seen anything quite so wonderful and exquisite. The mighty god of lies and mischief…officially entranced and at the mercy of a baby girl who weighed no more than eight pounds.

Natasha yawned as she watched him, then slowly began falling asleep. She tried to fight against the sleep that overtook her, but her body needed the rest.

Two hours later, she awoke to feed their daughter again. Loki was still holding her of course. Natasha had a feeling she may have to convince her husband that their little one could sleep in her own bed. It took the new parents about twenty minutes to change the baby's first diaper, but they had a good laugh about the ordeal when they were finally successful.

When the baby was finally redressed, Natasha laid her on the bed between them, "So, is Alexandria her name?"

"Alexandria Rose Lokidottir," Loki stated warmly in his sultry accent as he let his daughter grasp at his fingers. Her little legs were kicking up against the blanket that they had snuggled around her. "I remember those kicks very well, Eh heh heh heh, they are even more powerful. You will be a force to be reckoned with, little one. I wonder what she will like. What will be her favorite thing? Right now I am sure it is your mother." His dark green eyes peered up at his wife lovingly. "Which just so happens to be my favorite thing as well." He winked. "You and I, have a lot in common, little one."

Natasha smiled and laughed softly as a blush crept over her features, "I love you so much…"

As the days ticked by, Loki and Natasha were certain to soak up every single precious moment with their baby girl. Soon, her eyes opened wider and her face grew more expressive.

Loki didn't need much sleep…which meant he could stay up, letting his daughter sleep in his arms.

Natasha woke up in the middle of the night to find Loki slowly walking around the living room with Alexandria asleep on his chest. She leaned against the doorway with a knowing smile and crossed arms.

When he turned to face her, she raised a brow and smirked, "When are you going to let her learn to sleep in her crib? She's going to be spoiled."

"What's wrong with being a little spoiled," Loki teased as he kissed his sleeping daughter gently on the top of her head. "Little princesses are supposed to be spoiled. And I love holding her." The young god walked languidly toward where his wife stood. "She is such a sweet little thing when I look at her… I can hardly believe that I could have helped create such a perfect creature."

Natasha smiled; obviously relenting to her husband's will as she wrapped an arm around him and gently placed a hand on Alexandria's back as she kissed the baby's head.

"I can believe it…she is perfect…even when she's crying and pooing all over the place…" she said with a soft chuckle. "Fine…you may spoil your princess, but eventually, she'll have to learn to sleep in bed by herself…"

As Alexandria got older, Natasha started pumping some of her breast milk so that Loki could share in the feeding responsibilities.

At seven weeks, as Natasha sat on the couch nuzzling her nose with the infant, Alexandria shared her very first toothless grin.

"Loki! Loki! She smiled! Come quick! Hurry!"

"She has your smile," Loki pointed out as he sat at her side. His daughter's face was practically beaming as she gazed at her mother. Such a sweet little grin. It warmed his heart. "She really does, my little spider." The young god's life had been in a state of pure bliss for the past seven weeks. He could not imagine being happier or more content. He felt as if he were in Valhalla. In fact, he doubted Valhalla could even begin to compare to the wonder that was before him right now. He barely gave SHIELD or Thanos the briefest of thoughts. He was so happy and hopeful that he had even started to believe that perhaps the purple beast's threats were empty. After all, he had not bothered either of them since before his daughter was born. And as he gazed at both of his girls smiling at his side, it felt like the worst was truly behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Natasha smiled and dropped soft kisses all over the baby's face, "My beautiful baby girl…моя прекрасная драгоценную принцессу" {my beautiful precious princess}.

That evening, after Alexandria's final feeding, Natasha decided that it was time to seduce her husband. It had been seven weeks since the birth and she'd waited longer than the traditional 5-6 weeks. Thanks to the serum coursing through her veins, she was healed in record time, but they'd been so involved with their daughter, they hadn't made any time for themselves.

Loki lay in their bed with a sketch pad on his lap when she slowly sauntered into their room from the bathroom, wearing a short green satin robe. She leaned against the door frame, fiddling with the tie on her robe, "Hello my love…"

Loki was busy at work on a drawing of his wife and daughter that he had started earlier that evening. He wanted to capture the moment of her first smile. He was debating about conjuring some paints so that he could create a larger portrait that he could hang on the wall when he heard Natasha's voice. The sexy tone of which was unmistakable even before he glanced up to see her so provocatively posed in her robe. It was his favorite color and he licked his lips expectantly as his eyes slowly scanned every inch of her frame.

"I love the way you say that, pet," Loki whispered huskily as he tossed his sketchbook on the floor and stood up from the bed. He strutted towards her as he placed his hand along the silk tie around her waist and tugged her to him. He crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as he untied her robe. She felt amazing. He had missed being this close to her. He pushed her up against the door as he rocked his hips into her body, gliding the robe down her shoulders. He stopped suddenly as he broke their kiss, his breathing already labored and his pants uncomfortably tight from his growing arousal.

It had been so long since they had been together. He knew her body needed to heal after everything she had been through with her pregnancy and the actual birth of their baby. And he didn't mind waiting. He didn't want to rush her. Yet, here he was practically attacking her like an animal.

"I'm sorry, my little spider, I didn't mean to be so…" Loki apologized. "Forceful."

Natasha snatched him back to her, hungrily kissing him as she practically ripped open his pants, "Don't you dare ever apologize for taking me. You know I'm not fragile…and I do have an affinity for you being…forceful." A dark smile spread across her face as she nipped at his lips, "I feel fine…I'm yours, my love. Mind…soul…and body…and right now, my body needs you."

Loki grinned wickedly as he lifted her up; wrapping her legs around his waist as he practically slammed her body up against the door. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, my little spider," He glided his hands up under her negligee, his smile deepening as he saw that she had nothing else on underneath the skimpy nightgown. He entered her fully in one deep thrust as he licked and teased her earlobe. A predatory growl rumbling from his throat as their bodies finally merged. "By the nines, Natalia, how I've missed you."

Natasha's back arched as he entered her, and a series of pleasurable cries and gasps spilled from her lips. She grasped a hold of his shoulders as he drove into her, pinning her body against the door with his eager thrusts.

Despite her position in his arms, Natasha found a way to thrust her hips forward, enthusiastically meeting his movements.

"Loki…Loki…yes", she keened as she leaned forward, hungrily suckling and biting at the skin of his throat.

It didn't take long before they reached an intense, mutual climax that sapped the energy directly from their limbs. He lowered their spent bodies to the floor, where they continue to lay for several moments after, panting and basking in the afterglow of a much-needed release.

Natasha laughed breathlessly and shook her head, "We're really going to have to get creative with the birth control…unless you were being serious about having an army of children…."

"Eh heh heh heh, I'm sorry, my little spider, it has been so long and quite frankly I could barely think from the moment you walked into the room," Loki jested as he held her closely, feathering soft kisses along the top of her head. "I do want more children but it is probably best if it is not too soon but not too long either." He gifted her with a grin filled with mischief as he opened his hand and conjured packets of condoms into his palm. "I do hope you're not too tired, pet, Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled, his tongue playing against his teeth as his dark green eyes sparkled down at her. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Natasha laughed and favored his lips with a hungry, passionate kiss as she rolled atop him, straddling his hips. She giggled again as she glanced toward the bed, "I suppose it's a testament to our sex life when we end up having sex standing up or on the floor mere feet away from a comfortable bed."

She leaned back down to claim his lips in a sensuous kiss, but the keening cries of their infant made her pause in mid-kiss.

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled mirthfully. "Oh, little one, what cruel timing you have." His dark emerald eyes gazing up at his wife who was so deliciously straddling his body. His hands on her hips as he gazed up at her lustfully.

Natasha pressed one last kiss against her husband's lips before she moved from atop him and grabbed her robe, pulling it on.

"Forgive me, my love. The princess demands my presence…" she said with a brief laugh before disappearing into the nursery. She nursed Alexandria, humming a soft lullaby as she sat in the rocking chair.

Natasha returned to their room after putting their daughter back down and quickly jumped on top of her husband, who had finally moved back to the bed.

After another delicious round of lovemaking, she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

That night, she dreamt of Thanos. She didn't indicate it to Loki, and continued to work in blocking out the images of the monster that seemed intent on ruining her happiness.

She didn't want Loki to be alarmed, so she kept things to herself…for now.

As Loki's sketch book filled with lovely drawings of their daughter, their baby girl grew. As predicted and indicated early on, her father was available to entertain every single whim her little heart could ever desire.

Natasha had even caught him conjuring a toy she seemed to be "staring at" while watching a commercial on the television.

At four months old, Alexandria looked very much like her mother, but had her father's striking dimples and jet black hair. As Loki wished, her eyes were large and deep blue, just like her mother's.

Natasha had Alexandria sitting in a reclined rocker in the kitchen as she baked a cake, humming to the baby girl. The infant cooed and laughed from her place on the floor, eagerly responding to her mother's singing.

Loki strutted across the room and plopped himself down on the floor at his daughter's side earning him a melodic giggle and clap of tiny hands as she grinned at him. He was amazed at how much she had grown in the last four months. He continued to entertain her with a series of silly faces. He was more than happy to act like a complete and utter fool for the little girl that had him so firmly wrapped around her petite fingers.

It had not passed his notice that his wife's sleep was not as restful as it once was. She had been tossing and turning quite often the last few days. He had tried to reason it away. Perhaps it was just sore muscles that was causing her discomfort. But last night he had heard her murmur his name in her sleep. The desperation in her voice left little doubt in his mind. Still he had been reluctant to bring it up. Confirming his suspicions would put an unwanted respite to their carefree existence.

"Natalia," he remarked suddenly as he let Alexandria bat her tiny fingers at his lips. "I believe it is past time that we talked about your dreams."

Natasha, who had turned her back to them to wash the dishes suddenly, froze at his words.

"No", she said, her voice just above a whisper. "I won't talk about them because I refuse to give them any more power. We're happy. We're safe. That's all that matters. Let him haunt my dreams. Just so long as I wake up to the both of you, I'm fine."

Natasha turned to give him a reassuring smile as she dried a bowl and put it away. She was too scared of losing her happiness to even risk talking about the possibility of Thanos coming into their lives to ruin anything.

"I felt the same way, my little spider," Loki admitted as he stood up and moved towards her. "It is why I didn't mention it until now. I thought if I didn't speak the words than it wouldn't be real. But we must be prepared. I need to know what he has said to you. Has he threatened you?" Loki wrapped his hands around her waist as she continued to wash the dishes as if she thought if she ignored him that he might let it go. He rested his chin against her shoulder as he squeezed her tighter. "I cannot protect you and our daughter if I pretend that no threat exists."

Natasha sighed and closed her eyes, slowly setting the dish in her hands down.

"He says the same thing every time. He's going to make you pay. You owe him a debt…nothing new. Can we just drop it, please?"

She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want to bring him into our real world. Alright?"

Natasha placed a loving kiss on his lips before pressing her forehead against his, "I have something I want to ask you…tonight."

After getting him to drop the discussion of Thanos, they went about their day peacefully. Natasha picked carrots from her garden to wash steam and mash up for Alexandria.

After a rather messy dinner, Natasha delegated baby bathing duties to her husband while she showered. When she entered their bedroom, she lay on the bed, waiting for him.

She was a little nervous about their talk tonight.

Natasha was planning on asking Loki if they could try for another baby. Alexandria had been the most amazing thing to happen to them…and she wanted to fill their home with the laughter of their children, messes and joy. Even her birth had been amazing.

Loki wrapped Alexandria gently in a towel as he finished bathing the small infant. He moved her towards the changing table and began putting on her fresh diaper and little footed pajamas. Luckily the bath had already begun to make her sleepy so he was able to quickly place her little feet into the soft fabric without too much difficulty.

He glanced down at his shirt which was completely soaked. "Eh heh heh heh, how is it, little one, that you always manage to get more water on me than yourself at bath time," the young god jested as he used his magic to dry his shirt. He took her up into his arms, rocking her back and forth slowly as he began to sing to her the lullaby that his mother had always sung to him as a child. She fell asleep quickly as he laid his sweet little bundle into her crib.

Loki returned to their bedroom to find Natasha lying on their bed in his favorite green negligee. He felt his body harden instantly. By the nines, she was so gorgeous and all his. He moved toward the mattress, a devilish smirk adorning his features as he drawled, "If I had known what was waiting for me. I would have shortened her bath time considerably, my pet." He knelt on the edge of the bed as he began to kiss his way up her luscious legs. "You look absolutely delicious, my little spider, and I am starving."

Natasha giggled softly before her laughter was overtaken by a series of sensuous moans. She relaxed on the bed as he kissed his way up her body until their lips met for a loving, passionate kiss.

Even after all of this time and a child, his desire and eagerness for her never waned. He was insatiable, and she loved every bit of it…

As his lips moved to her neck, a soft gasp escaped her lips. Her husband knew exactly where to kiss and touch to drive her mad. It took a few moments before she was able to form a coherent sentence, and when she did, it was strung together by a series of soft moans and breathy pants as her body enthusiastically responded to his touch, "Loki…I wanted to ask you, if you…um…"

He'd conjured a condom, but she slowly reached to take it from his hand, "I don't want to use those anymore…I want to have another baby…"

Dark emerald eyes peered intently into deep blue ones as a wicked grin slowly spread across his lips. "By the nines, my little spider, how the thought of filling you up with my child does things to me, you have no idea." Loki guided himself slowly into the heated core of her as they both groaned at the sensation of becoming one. He grounded his body into hers slowly at first though it quickly increased to slamming thrusts as she writhed beneath him. "You are a work of art, my little spider," he gasped as he watched the dizzying feeling begin to overcome her. "And all mine."

Natasha was in heaven as they became one. As he slammed into her, her legs raised around his waist, locking her ankles behind his legs to prevent him from moving too far out of her as he withdrew, then slammed back home again.

Her wanton body arched beneath his as the intensity of his movements increased, sending her sailing over the edge of a powerful orgasm. "Yes! Yes! All yours!" she cried as her body surrendered to his, desperately clenching and shuddering around him.

Loki held her closely, his long slender fingers moving back and forth along her stomach as his lips continued to suckle and nip at her neck and shoulders playfully. "A little brother or sister for our little princess," the young god mused. "But I thought you would want to wait longer. What made you change your mind, my little spider? Eh heh heh heh, my little army is growing. I can't wait until you are with child. Natalia, you have no idea how happy you've made me."

Natasha smiled and turned her head to gently press kisses to the side of his face and cheek as he continued to teasingly nip at her neck.

"Well, before Alexandria, I was afraid of becoming pregnant and that loss…I wasn't healed from that. But, carrying her, feeling her move inside of me, having you there with me every step of the way…then you delivered her right here in our home…it was amazing. It was hard, and parts were a less pleasant than others…but it was beautiful. I loved carrying a part of you inside of me." She brushed her lips against his and brushed her fingers across her stomach alongside his fingers.

A contented sigh escaped her lips, "Now that she's getting older, I just…I see how amazing of a father you are and she's so perfect. I love having a family with you. I look into her eyes and it almost shocks me that we…you and me. WE did that, and I want to that again. I love you so much."

"Natalia, I love you and you are a wonderful mother," Loki whispered sincerely before he placed an especially sensuous kiss along her throat. "I want to give you many…" He made a trail of soft wet kisses down her jawline. "Many…" He moved to her sweet pink lips as he teased her mouth with quick, feathering kisses. "Many children," he grinned up at her before claiming her lips and body once more.

They made love twice more that night before falling asleep. Natasha's dreams continued, but the strong-willed Black Widow refused to let them dampen her spirit or her happiness.

She frequently took Alexandria for walks and, once she was sitting up by herself, even let the infant "play" in the garden with her. Natasha was sure Loki didn't approve when he came outside to find Alexandria's pristine cheeks and hands smudged with dirt. She was a princess after all.

It took three months of trying before Natasha noticed that her period was late. She didn't say anything to Loki about it, preferring to surprise him with a heartfelt gesture. She went out to the store under the guise of wanting to get some fresh air and purchased a pregnancy test, taking it right there in the store's public bathroom.

After receiving her positive result, she scoured the various stores in town until she found a t-shirt that said "Big Sister" on it for Alexandria.

Armed with her positive test and shirt, she returned home. She hid her joy well as she volunteered to put Alexandria down for her nap. She changed the infant into her brand new "Big Sister" t-shirt before laying her down for her afternoon nap, then promptly joined her husband on the couch, plopping down on his lap and forcing his attention away from his sketch book for a quick romp on the couch.

When Alexandria woke up two hours later, Natasha busied herself in the kitchen, "Loki, would you go get her?"

She turned her back to him in an attempt to hide the broad smile that spread across her lips. She knew that her husband would see his daughter's t-shirt when he went in to get her up from her nap.

Loki moved into the nursery to find his daughter sitting up in her crib, a happy grin adorning her features and her arms extended out to him. He reached for her and pulled her up into his arms. It didn't take him long at all to notice the new shirt that Alexandria war. "Big Sister," he beamed as he read it out loud. "Little one, are you trying to tell me something, Eh heh heh heh," the young god chuckled as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. He turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway of the room with the biggest smile that he had ever seen.

He rushed forward, his daughter still in his arms as he leaned in to kiss his wife. "Natalia, you're with child?" he inquired as he rested his hand along her stomach. He could barely contain his happiness.

Natasha chuckled softly and nodded, kissing him back, "Yeah. I just found out today. I wanted to make sure that Alexandria had an appropriate outfit for the occasion."

She took the baby from her arms and kissed him again, "I think a boy would be nice this time, don't you?"

Natasha ventured out to the kitchen before setting their daughter in her high chair and kissing her head before turning back to Loki, whose smile was still as wide as ever. Natasha turned on the stereo and fiddled with her iPod until she came across "At Last" by Ella Fitzgerald. She held out a hand to him, "In honor of this joyous news, I believe you owe me a dance, my love…"

She draped an arm over his shoulders before placing her hand in his as they began softly swaying back and forth.

Loki and Natasha danced wordlessly and when the song ended they continued for several more songs as their daughter watched them from her highchair babbling in approval. The young god enjoyed holding his wife and the music was soothing. He was excited about the prospect of another child and now knowing for certain that it was really happening made his heart and mind nearly overflow with happiness.

He had known that Thanos was still attempting to frazzle his wife in her dreams. It was not a nightly occurrence but enough that he knew that the Titan had not forgotten about his debt. It was like a weight that refused to leave his shoulders. He kissed his wife softly along the neck while they twirled about the kitchen.

"So your family grows, Laufeyson," the purple beast's voice bellowed through his skull. "Soon it will be time to collect on all you owe."

Loki stopped moving. His dark green eyes staring into space as he tried to respond to the Titan in his mind. "You are but words… you have no way into this realm."

"Is that what you think, boy?" Thanos growled. "Is that why you can't sleep at night? Lying there with your eyes closed in an attempt to fool your little mortal woman."

"Where are you?" the trickster frothed. "How do you know what I do?"

Loki stood there perplexed waiting for an answer in his mind that never came. Thanos was toying with him but how did he know those things unless he had found a way into this realm?

It was the quiet of night. Loki lay beside her, somehow drawn into sleep. This was not a usual occurrence, but Natasha suspected that he was worn out from a shopping trip. It had been two months since they discovered her pregnancy, and the Black Widow had insisted they purchase a double stroller for their growing family.

Natasha was elated. She knew it was a boy.

As she drifted off to sleep, Thanos invaded her thoughts and dragged her into a horrific dream world in which he tortured her relentlessly, toying with her mind, and reminding her what a "monster" her frost giant husband was.

She desperately resisted it all, refusing to allow him to make any of the visions or words true…until she watched his clawed hand reach for her belly. She began struggling, begging, crying and screaming…but it was too late.

A pain that was all too real radiated from her womb and though her body, and before she knew it, she was sitting up screaming. Natasha doubled over in pain, desperately clutching her abdomen as she pushed the covers off of her legs.

Her shorts and the mattress underneath her were soaked in blood.

"No…" she gasped before clapping a hand over her mouth, desperately attempting to muffle her cries of pain and fear so that she wouldn't wake their sleeping daughter in the next room.

Loki heard the muffled cries of his wife as he opened his eyes. There was so much blood. His heart sank but he tried to remain calm for her sake as Natasha lied in a fetal position whimpering softly. He refused to let himself acknowledge what deep down he knew must be true. He reached for the phone and dialed the emergency number that she had taught him. He hated using mortal means but the hospital was close and the threat of SHIELD still loomed over him.

Loki could feel the tears threatening to escape from his eyes but he refused to let them go as he tried to comfort his despondent wife. The emergency team arrived swiftly and rushed the three of them to the ER.

Loki and Alexandria were forced to stay in the waiting room as they wheeled Natasha down the hall. The young god sank down in the chair as his squeezed his daughter to him. She had no idea what was going on as she smiled up at him with her inquisitive eyes, grabbing at a strand of his hair and pulling playfully.

Loki couldn't hold his tears back anymore as they slowly began to fall down his cheeks.

Natasha was released from the hospital the following morning after doctors performed a procedure "to remove remaining fetal tissue". Natasha sternly corrected them.

That was her child…not some growth or excess tissue.

As soon as she got home, she curled up on the couch. She lay there, just staring into nothingness, refusing or altogether ignoring Loki's attempts to get her to eat or drink.

"Thanos did this", she murmured after hours of silence.

"That is it… this is over," Loki remarked from where he had been crouched on the floor, his arm leaning over the side of his daughter's playpen as he tickled her with a soft puppet of a floppy eared rabbit. He stood up immediately to his daughter's chagrin as she threw the rabbit across the playpen in a huff. "It is me he wants and it is me that he will have." His voice was calm and cool although inside his heart was breaking but he refused to let it touch him. He refused to feel it. He merely acknowledged it as one would agree that the sky was blue or the grass was green. It was a just a fact. His child was gone.

Hearing his wife's words had ignited his anger. And anger was one emotion that he had no problem letting loose. He was going to make that bastard pay. He wasn't sure exactly how but he would do it. But first he needed to get his wife and daughter to safety. "It is not safe for the two of you to be around me. I will seek out Thor. I think I can convince him to take the two of you to Asgard for safety. If he refuses than I will bring you there myself. Odin can lock me away again if he wants but the two of you will never be hurt again. I won't allow it."


	16. Chapter 16

"No", she breathed. "No!" Her voice was more insistent now.

Natasha sat up, shaking her head vigorously, "You can't leave us! You won't! You hear me?! I won't survive without you!"

Her body began to shake as desperate tears wet her cheeks. Her voice once again grew pleading and weak as she reached for him, "Please…"

Loki closed his eyes for a moment against his wife's words. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he took it back. That he wouldn't leave her and they could stay in this home like they had been. Perhaps Thanos would be satisfied with the pain that he had already doled out as payment enough for his supposed debts. Maybe he would leave them alone. They would face it together. He could already feel the words bubbling to his lips as she reached out toward him but the young god moved away before she could reach him.

Loki began pacing around the room, his hand brushing through his hair in a useless attempt to control his frustrations. "You are far stronger than you think at the moment. You don't need me, Natalia. I am like a curse. I bring nothing but trouble and pain in my wake and I won't have it for the two of you. I won't. He is toying with me. Who knows when he will strike again? What if next time its our daughter, the Fates forbid. No, you are strong, my little spider and you will do what you have to do to survive for our daughter."

Loki moved toward the window as he gazed through the slates of the blinds at the garden outside. He could see the red and green roses flourishing brightly in the midst of all of the rest of the plants that she worked so hard to grow. It was a beautiful dream while it lasted, he mused to himself. "You and Alexandria must go to Asgard. You have no choice, pet."

Natasha shook her head again. He didn't just say that. What would happen to him? What would happen to THEM?!

"But…Alexandria…me…us, Loki…I can't be without you. You're my life…"

She rushed over to him and took his face in her hands, kissing him desperately, "Please…we'll face this together."

The moment her mouth touched his everything else melted away. Loki could think of nothing else but how desperately he loved her and how badly he needed her with him. He kissed her back greedily, deepening his movements as his arms wrapped around her protectively. "I love you, Natalia. So much it hurts," he whispered against her lips. "That's why I need you to go. I'm the one who made a deal with him and as long as you and Alexandria are safe. Then he can't hurt me, not really."

Natasha continued to shake her head as sobs began to wrack her body. She clung to him desperately, "No! Loki! You don't understand! If he takes you away from me…if you leave…he would have already hurt ME!"

She had practically shrieked that last sentence at him. Natasha took a moment to calm herself. She didn't want to alarm their daughter.

Natasha closed her eyes tight and pressed her forehead to his, "You're my whole life's happiness…you and Alexandria. You gave me a family…you gave me a real life. If you're not with me…my world stops. Please, there has to be another way."

"He took our son from us while I was lying at your side," Loki replied mournfully. "I can't protect you not like this. He cannot touch Asgard. The All-Father is far too powerful and their realm is fortified from threats such as his. I'm a fugitive. I cannot go with you and you cannot stay here. My little spider, it is not what I want either but you must see that it is necessary." The young god twisted his fingers along her strawberry curls, drawing strength from the soothing motion as the velvety strands caressed his fingertips."Once I know that the two of you are safe then I can… I can try to find a way to put an end to him once and for all."

Natasha stared up into his eyes before she looked over at her daughter. She had to do this for Alexandria. She had to do this for her child's safety. Her well being trumped their love…

Natasha kissed him lovingly again, "…and you'll find your way back to me."

Loki started to say something, but she briefly tightened her grip on his shirt, giving him a firm shake, "you'll come back to me. Promise me. Promise me or I won't go."

She stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes. A large part of her knew that it was highly possible that they may never see each other again…but she needed to hear him say those words…just to bring her temporary solace. No matter how far fetched or untrue it may be.

Thanos was a Titan, an eternal. He had lived far longer and was far more powerful than Loki could ever hope to be. He had already had a taste of his wrath when he stumbled upon his realm and the beast had very nearly broken him. He was under no illusion that he had much of a chance at all at standing up against the purple fiend and live. To go after him was a suicide mission but if it meant that Thanos could never hurt his family again than it was a price he would gladly pay. But he couldn't tell her that.

"I will come for you in Asgard, I promise." Loki lied, knowing full well that he couldn't, as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel tears bubbling up in his eyes and it wouldn't do for her to see. "The three of us will be together again, I swear it you, my little spider." The young god continued as he desperately called upon all of the skills of his silvertongue to keep the quaver from his voice as he spoke. "Nothing will ever keep me from you, my little spider, nothing."

Natasha knew he was lying. She could always tell. She held him tight, forcing herself to smile through the steady stream of tears, "…and we'll come back here and have four more babies and watch them grow up…" Her voice broke as she stroked his hair, pressing her forehead against his as she kissed him. Her voice was marred by sobs when she spoke again.

"…and you'll hear Alexandria's first words…and see her first steps…you'll be there for everything. I know it…"

Here they were. The God of Lies and the sneaky little spider, doing what they did best…lying. They promised they'd never lie to each other, but right now, they needed these lies. They needed this pretend future that they'd likely never ever see.

"Loki…you have made my purest, most wonderful dreams come true, do you know that? I love you…I will always love you with everything that I am. Thank you so much for making me so happy…"

"Yes, I will be there for everything," Loki whispered as he stared down into her sweet blue eyes. "And I will spoil her rotten. I will spoil you both, my little spider." He enclosed her face in his hands as he wiped her tears gently with his thumbs. "My two girls… You have already given me more happiness in our short time together than I have known in my entire life. So much more than I ever deserved." He peppered her face with kisses, her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. "You are my heart… the very best part of me so even when we are apart I will still have you with me and I will always be with you, my little spider. always. I love you, Natalia."

Natasha watched Loki hold their daughter, gently kissing the top of her head and whispering to her. He slowly walked over, handing her over before he kissed them both once more.

He started to step backwards to teleport out of the room, but Natasha grabbed him, pulling him to her for another kiss, "Remember how you and I started? In my dreams, right?" When he nodded, she smiled sadly, "I expect to see you in my dreams every night…ok? Don't keep me waiting."

Loki materialized in the middle of the small apartment. He walked about aimlessly from room to room. It was a very clinical place, no pictures or artwork. It was fairly empty except for the desk in the front room that was piled high with papers and the dining room table which was arrayed the same. He imagined that his brother's little scientist didn't have much interest outside of tinkering with her trifling experiments.

The young god moved toward the table and began perusing the papers absently when the front door opened to reveal Ms. Foster. Loki sighed audibly when he saw that she was alone. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of the trickster.

"If you're thinking of doing anything to me," Jane snapped. "Shield will be able to locate you within five minutes from the moment you leave."

"I'm well aware of that agency's piddling tricks," Loki rasped impatiently as he ran his fingers along her files. "Where is my brother?"

"In Asgard," She divulged. "He's been there for weeks so your wasting your time."

"I want you to tell him to come back," Loki ordered. "I know you have some sort of way of getting Heimdall's attention quickly. Thor would want to make sure you are protected. Do it now. But don't mention me being here."

"Why should I?" Jane snipped.

"My other option would be killing you?" Loki grinned evilly. "I have a feeling that would get the gate keepers attention, don't you?"

Loki made himself comfortable along the couch as he waited for his brother's eminent arrival. He could not stop thinking about his wife and daughter and his son who he would never get to meet. For a moment he imagined a different world, one where the four of them could be together.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here?" Thor's deep rumble echoed through the room. "Don't think I won't use this."

Loki gazed up at his brother who was standing before him with Mjolnir tightly in his grip.

"Do you really want to do battle in the middle of your little mortal's apartment," the young god smirked before his face grew serious. "I need your help. It's not for me its for Natasha and our daughter."

"What is wrong?" the Thunder god entreated.

"Ever the hero," Loki rolled his eyes as he observed the concern in his brother's face. He was grateful that despite all that had happened that some things had not changed. But old jealousies died hard. As much as he needed him at the moment. It didn't change how much he resented his older sibling."At least in this one respect you don't disappoint." the trickster drawled. "There is an enemy of mine Thanos."

"The Titan?" Thor gaped. "Brother, why in the world would you involve yourself with the likes of him?"

"That is none of your concern," Loki seethed. "The short of it is that he has targeted my family. I need you to take them to Asgard. I need you to procure them sanctuary under the All-Father's protection. I need you to do it today."

"What did you do, Loki? Why is he after them?" the Thunder god inquired.

"Yes or No, Thor?" the young god stated coldly. His dark green eyes boring into his brother's light blue orb's.

"It's a yes, of course, brother." Thor promised. "Take me to them and I will bring them to Asgard at once."

Natasha packed some of Alexandria's things. She made sure to include her favorite toys and blankets, a few outfits, and the scant few pictures she'd printed out of Loki and their little family. She also took his sketch book and a few of his worn t-shirts. She'd likely sleep with those shirts on just to be near his scent.

She felt like she was preparing for his death. Actually, in a way, she was.

Natasha openly wept as she stared at their bed, realizing she may never see it again. This was the place where they'd become a family. Alexandria was born in that very bed, delivered by her loving father.

Her baby girl was asleep in the next room, blissfully unaware of the turmoil her family was in. Natasha only hoped that she could do Loki's memory justice. She desperately wanted her daughter to know how much her father loved her and how wonderful he was…

Natasha began sobbing anew as she crouched down beside the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She suddenly heard Loki's voice in the living room and ventured out after wiping her face. She didn't bother to cover up the redness of her eyes as she rushed into Loki's arms, burying her face in his chest, ignoring Thor.

Loki and Thor appeared in the middle of the living room. The pain that had been aching in the young god's chest since the moment that he woke up that fateful night to find Natasha curled up in agony in their bed pounded even more forcefully as he took in the room around him. He kept running through scenarios in his mind. 'If only' had seemed to become a permanent attachment to the majority of thoughts that flooded his brain. If only he had done something the moment that he first found out that Thanos had threatened her in her dreams. But what could he have done? This left him in the same predicament that he was currently in except his son might be alive.

"I'm not giving you any further details, Thor," Loki bit off irritably as he vaguely heard the thunder god requesting yet again as to why Thanos was after them. With a sudden rush of movement Natasha came out of their bedroom and threw herself into his arms. Her soft red curls tickled against his chin as he hugged her tightly. By the nines, he never wanted to let her go. He brushed his lips along her head as he continued to hold her closely. Loki closed his eyes tightly as he breathed in her scent, trying desperately to memorize every tiniest detail of the beautiful woman in his arms. The hitch of her breath, the feel of her skin and the feel of her body pressed against his. The selfish bastard who reigned so often inside of him wanted to say the Hel with it. Better to take his chances and have more time with them for as long as he could. But the other part of him, the part that loved them both more than life itself knew that he couldn't do that. He needed to give them up. Their safety was all that truly mattered.

"He's agreed, Natalia," Loki whispered as he continued to brush his lips against her strawberry curls. "Thor will take you both… right now, my little spider.. he will keep you and Alexandria safe."

Natasha nodded slowly, sniffling as she slowly lifted her head to glance in Thor's direction before she looked up into his dark green eyes. She saw their future in his eyes…the future they'd never have.

Natasha reluctantly released him before exiting the room and returning with a ringlet of her red hair that she'd cut from her head during his brief absence, as well as a tiny onesie that Alexandria had outgrown. She pressed the tiny items into her husband's large hand as she looked up at him with a sad smile, "Keep these with you…"

She walked to the nursery to pick up Alexandria. When she returned with her half-asleep daughter, she gave Loki one last chance to kiss and hold her before taking her back in her arms and laying her on her chest.

Natasha wrapped an arm around Loki's neck, kissing him with as much passion, love and desire she could muster past the intense throbbing in her chest. Tears began falling anew as she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, "любовь моя. моей жизни. мое все. {My love. My life. My everything.}"

Loki's hand clenched tightly over the small tokens that she had given him as he rested his arm against the small of her back while he kissed his wife one last time. "Here, my little spider, open your hand." She did as he requested placing her hand in front of him as he waved his fingers in a slight circle above her. Several small seeds appeared on top of her palm. "Plant our roses in the garden there and when I come for you, we can admire all the blossoms together. You will be amazed at how quickly the plants grow in my mother's soil, pet."

The young god leaned in once more as he kissed his daughter's cheek while she rested her head along her mother's shoulder. "Be good for your mother, little one. Daddy loves you so much." Loki took a deep breath as he attempted to steel himself from the the utter despair that was descending over him at the thought that he would never see them again. "I could stay here forever. There will never be a moment when I am ready for you to go. So lets just do it now, Thor." He captured her lips in one last kiss before he took a step away from them, motioning for his brother to signal to Heimdall to bring them to Asgard. "I love you, Natalia, for now and always."

Natasha was sobbing now, still reaching for him when he took a step away, "Loki…I love you! I love y—"

Her voice was cut off by the opening of the bifrost. She, Thor and Alexandria were transported. Natasha clutched her daughter close, dropping to her knees as her hands clenched tight around the rose seeds Loki had given her. She rocked back and forth, whimpering as tears freely fell down her face.

She didn't remember much between that point and making it to the palace. Somehow, she ended up in a large bedroom. She nursed her daughter before laying down beside her on the bed. Natasha smiled sadly as she stroked her black hair…one of the obvious features she'd inherited from Loki.

"Before you were born, your daddy told me that he wanted you to have my eyes…and of course, you did. He was right…just like he was right that you were a girl. What you need to know, love…" Natasha's voice broke as she sniffled softly, "…is that your daddy has the most beautiful green eyes…and he swore you have my smile…but those previous dimples…are all him."

Natasha cuddled her daughter close and wept until she fell asleep beside her. Of course, she woke up a couple of hours later, looking around, hoping that everything that had happened within the past 24 hours was all a part of some vivid bad dream…but it wasn't, and the next morning, Thor knocked on her door.

Natasha had just finished changing Alexandria when she opened the door, her eyes puffy and red from crying all night. He asked her to come with him to meet his parents. She only agreed because they had likely saved her daughter's life…and they would be her host for the foreseeable future, so she got herself and her daughter dressed to meet the king and queen.

She wasn't very responsive to their questions until they mentioned what Thor told them about what he'd witnessed in her interactions with Loki.

Natasha held her daughter tight for a moment before relaxing her hold, "My husband is the love of my life. He's a good man…an amazing father, and everything I could have wanted in a partner. He was the most selfless person I'll ever know…and he showed me that side of him because I didn't judge him…I didn't treat him as unworthy. I treated him with love…and in turn, he gave me the world."

She turned and made her way out of the hall as the sobs threatened to spill from her throat.

Every day, Natasha made it a point to talk to Alexandria about Loki and show her his pictures. She told her the story of her birth about a million times.

During the day, the Black Widow put on a brave front for her daughter…but every night, when her baby girl was fast asleep, she pulled out one of Loki's worn shirts that she'd brought with her and clutched it to her chest as cried for him, whimpering his name.

Loki stood there stoically as he watched the light of the bifrost encompass the three of them and just like that they were gone. He collapsed to his knees on the floor. He relaxed his grip on the things that his wife had given him. Opening up his palm as he gazed at the small mint green onesie and the lock of his wife's hair.

He picked up the small red ringlet holding it gently as he brushed his thumb back and forth along the silken strand. The same way he had done countless times when his wife was at his side. The tears began to flow like a dam that had been broken, flooding down his cheeks with no end in sight. Memories surrounded him in every corner of every room.

He got up slowly and began to walk around aimlessly, grazing his fingers along the kitchen counter, their daughter's crib, her changing table, he walked all over every inch of their home until finally he crumpled along their mattress. He placed his head against her pillow and breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Tomorrow, he would steel himself. He would become like stone. He would lock his emotions away as he had always done so well in the past. He would plot against the Titan and find some way to take care of Thanos once and for all. That was what he would do tomorrow. But tonight, tonight he was just going to feel, let the pain wash over him without any censorship. He was just going to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha watched as her daughter attempted to crawl. It was the first of many milestones she would have to witness and enjoy by herself. Despite the bitterness of Loki's absence, the proud mother was careful to remember to let her baby girl know how happy and proud she was of her.

"Very good, my princess! You're doing so well!" she exclaimed, lying on the floor directly in front of the infant.

Alexandria giggled and gave up, rolling onto her back. Natasha laughed and playfully kissed Alexandria's belly before nuzzling her nose.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" came Thor's booming voice from the doorway. Natasha looked up briefly before picking her daughter up and placing her on her hip. Thor cautiously ventured further into the room, knowing that, despite the fact that the Black Widow was a mother, she still didn't take very kindly to unwelcome visitors.

"Do you need something, Thor?" she asked, almost coldly. She knew she should likely be more polite to the god, but she was so embittered by the fact that he was there and Loki wasn't, she could do little more than regard the god of thunder with contempt.

"I do not mean to intrude", he said as he stopped his advance into the room.

She sighed, "I was just about to take her to the kitchen for lunch….what's up?"

"I was simply hoping to see how you and the little one were fairing."

Without realizing it, a tear escaped her eye and slipped down her cheek. The pain washed over her again and she sniffled, "Heh. Alexandria is doing well…me…I'm surviving."

"I suppose I didn't realize that Loki was capable of the type of love you describe."

"Yeah, well that means you didn't KNOW Loki", she snapped. Natasha closed her eyes and wiped a tear off of her cheek as she gently bounced Alexandria on her hip, "…I have never and will never be loved the way he loved me. Nothing could ever match it. When he looked at me…I literally felt like the most beautiful, most loved woman in all of the nine realms…" She paused again and sighed, "…he had never had a real family before. Not one that made him feel like he belonged completely…and he finally had that with me. He gave that up just to keep us safe. He sacrificed his life to save ours without a moment's hesitation…and now he's out there…alone. No one to come to HIS rescue…no one to hear his cries if he's in pain..Could you make that kind of painful sacrifice? Could Odin? He's more loving, more passionate and more selfless than the lot of you…"

She quickly left the room to head to the kitchens, leaving Thor alone with his thoughts.

Hours later, Thor approaching Frigga and his father with an exceptionally risky proposal.

Loki shouldn't have to face his fate alone…

Loki knew he had a problem. A seven foot purple problem to be exact. But he had not bargained for how allusive that problem would be. The young god knew of a spell, a very dangerous one, but he was certain that it was powerful enough to finish the eternal once and for all. Of course, the potency of the explosion would take him, too, but he had already resigned himself to that. That wasn't his issue. The problem was that Thanos was more than happy to continue taunting him from the shadows. How could he destroy the beast if he couldn't locate him?

It was with this need in mind that he had sneaked into one of Shields facilities. He observed the petty mortals closely with one of his invisibility spells. They must have something that could help him in his endeavors. It was there that he saw the dimensional portal that they were working on. This could be it. A way to the Titan.

Loki watched them for days after that making sure that he understood everything there was to know about the strange machine. Then finally the night came that he decided that he had all the knowledge that he would ever get. When the scientists left that evening, shut the lights and sealed the doors with him still inside he dropped his spell and moved towards the peculiar contraption. He pressed his hands against the keys as he had seen done. The young god knew the coordinate of where the Titan's realm was. It was not one of the nine but one that he had unfortunately discovered when he had fallen through the worm hole during his fight with Thor along the bi-frost.

He paused when a slight flash of light sparked along the corner of his eye. He turned to find his brother standing a few feet away with the Tesserect in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Loki snapped. "Did something happen? Natasha… Alexandria are they alright?"

"They are both fine, brother," Thor soothed as he moved closer. "But they miss you. Natasha is… she already mourns you. Loki, I have spoken to the All-Father. He realizes that the Titan is not just a threat to you but to all the nine realms. Once he finds a way to physically manifest himself into this realm all will suffer. He has sent me to help you."

"Really?" Loki raised his eyebrow curiously. "And what's the catch? What is the price for Odin's help?"

"After we have taken care of the Titan," the thunder god paused as his gaze fell downward as if he was ashamed to speak his next words. "Then I must take you in. He wants you resealed in your prison, Loki. He doesn't trust you to roam free."

"Perhaps, I would prefer death," the young god rasped as he turned back toward the mortal's machinery.

"What if you are not strong enough on your own to take him down, brother? What if he kills you but still lives? Free to get stronger, to go after your family." Thor forewarned. "Together we can beat him. And you will be alive. Perhaps, Odin will allow them to visit you."

"Allow them to visit me, Eh heh heh heh," Loki laughed heartily but there was no mirth in it. He would rather be dead than spend the rest of his life in a cell. But he realized the truth in his brother's words. His plan to get rid of Thanos was not full proof and if the Titan got loose, if he got stronger enough to become a threat to even the All-Father then his family could end up in danger and he wouldn't even be alive to help them. "Fine…then let us do this, brother. It will be like our younger days when we fought side by side. Even if our reasons for being ally's this time are far different than they were then."

"They are not so different," Thor murmured solemnly.

Thor had disappeared from Asgard, and Natasha couldn't help but feel as though others knew far more about the circumstances surrounding his sudden departure than she did. She knelt in the garden, planting the seeds for she and Loki's roses as Frigga entertained Alexandria on the steps.

Even the queen seemed a bit more solemn than usual.

During their brief time there, she'd become Natasha's only confidant. She was the only one from Loki's "family" the Black Widow didn't harbor resentment toward. She'd been Loki's mother from the beginning and to the very end…and he had spoken fondly of her during their time together, so for that reason, Natasha trusted her.

"You say these are special roses?" asked Frigga as she pulled Alexandria onto her lap.

Natasha nodded as a sad smile spread across her lips. She gently patted dirt over a seed before looking up, "Loki knew I had a history with roses. I have an affinity for them. So, he created a hybrid rose…the petals are blended with red and green…a representation of the two of us." Her smile grew more genuine at the memory as her eyes fell to her daughter, "That was before Alexandria was born. She's the most vivid representation of the two of us together, wouldn't you say?"

Frigga laughed softly and gently bounced the baby on her hip, "Yes. Indeed. She's a lovely child. She looks like you, but I see Loki in her. Especially when she smiles."

Natasha looked back down at the soil before her so that the goddess wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, "Yes. She has his dimples…"

Frigga frowned a bit, "I'll go have Alexandria's lunch prepared."

Natasha stood and brushed her hands off before taking her daughter from the queen and sitting down on the bench. When Frigga left them alone, she pulled out a picture of Loki and presented it to her daughter, "Say 'daddy'…"

Days passed, and there was no word from Thor. Frigga seemed stressed, and Natasha didn't know why. Finally, a week later, Natasha received a soft knock on her door in the middle of the night.

She adjusted her robe before opening the door to find Thor standing there, looking as though he'd been through hell. His expression was solemn, and his armor and hair was smeared with blood and dirt.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" she asked, clearly alarmed.

"I am fine…I must speak with you though. It's about Loki", he said, lowering his eyes.

Natasha quickly pulled him into the room and shut the door behind her; glancing over at her daughter's crib to be sure she hadn't woken her up. She'd dreaded this day…but she knew it was coming. The inevitable day when she received word of her husband's death.

Her body trembled as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Tell me…"

"I am sorry…he was killed…during his fight with Thanos. But the Titan is dead. You and your daughter are safe from his evil. Loki's sacrifice was not in vain."

Natasha started to crumple down to the floor in a fit of sobs, but Thor caught her and easily guided her to a chair. She kept her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries. She didn't want to upset Alexandria.

It took her several moments to calm down before Thor knelt in front of her, "I promised Loki that I would protect you, and that I shall. You may stay here in Asgard, or I can return you to earth—"

"I want to go back to my home…the home I made with my husband."

Thor nodded, "Very well. Collect your belongings and we will leave at once."

Natasha collected the few keepsakes she'd brought with her to Asgard, then picked up her sleeping daughter and carefully lay her on her chest. Moments later, they were in Heimdall's observatory. The light of the Bifrost claimed the three of them, and within the blink of an eye, Natasha was back in their living room.

Wordlessly, she walked through the living room towards Alexandria's nursery to lay her down in her crib. Natasha's head snapped toward the front door as she heard the handle turning.

Loki closed the door behind him as he began to move into the room more fully. It had seemed like an eternity since he had been in their home. He had been so certain when he had left that he would never return. He had never been so grateful to be wrong. He had to travel there by mortal means, two plane rides, a long trek on a train and then the final few miles by a cab. It had been an arduous journey especially for one who was use to passing distances in the blink of an eye but he could not use his magic for any teleporting spells. It would have alerted SHIELD to his presence and it was important that they, like the All-Father, believe that he was dead.

He had been flabbergasted when Thor had come up with the idea. After the battle was over and Loki had prepared himself to be taken back to his glass cell. The thunder god had offered him a way to return here and be with his family. They would fake his death.

Loki froze as his dark green eyes caught sight of her. His Natasha, she was barely a few feet away from him holding their daughter. Alexandria, his little princess. He hadn't realized that Thor would have brought them already. A huge grin descended over his face as he strutted forward and enclosed her face in his hands.

"Natalia… my little spider, by the nines, you are a sight for sore eyes, my pet," Loki smiled as he leaned down to kiss those soft, pink lips. It wasn't until he felt her movement of her lips against his that he began to trust that it wasn't just a dream.

Natasha gasped and felt her knees start to give out when she first saw him, but she forced herself not to fall over. Was this a dream? If it was, she didn't want it to ever end.

When he touched her, she kissed him back so eagerly; she almost bruised her lips against his. Tears of happiness sprang from her eyes as she wrapped her free arm around him, clinging to him in desperation.

"Loki….Loki….is this real? Are you really here?" she whimpered between kisses. Her hand went to his face, her fingers exploring the contours she knew so well. "You're here…you're here…" she breathed as she pulled his lips back to hers for a kiss. She couldn't imagine she'd ever want to stop kissing him. At this point, she was perfectly content with living her life firmly attached to his hip. She was never letting him go.

Loki wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her closer as he devoured her greedily. Those soft luscious lips, this was Valhalla, he thought to himself. Nothing could compare to being in her embrace. "Yes, I am here, pet, I'm really here." He kissed her again; he couldn't get enough of the sensation of her mouth against his. "I will never be apart from you again, my little spider, never again."

Alexandria started to whine a bit from her place on her mother's chest. All of the movement had woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father with big, blue eyes before she opened her mouth in a wide grin and pointed at him with her chubby finger, "Da-Da!"

Natasha had never sobbed while laughing, but right now, that's exactly what she was doing. She had been showing Alexandria Loki's picture every day of his absence and telling her to "say daddy" and their little princess had come through and said it at the perfect time.

"Eh heh heh heh, yes, little one, it's me," Loki laughed, his tongue playing against his teeth as his grin grew even wider. "You are talking?" He took her from his wife's arms and began to feather kisses all over her face causing the little girl to giggle fitfully and squeal out yet another 'Da-Da.' "My beautiful little princess," he beamed as he held her closely. Loki noted for the first time the puffy redness of his wife's eyes. "I'm so sorry for the charade, my little spider, I can't imagine what you went through when Thor informed every one of my death. Odin insisted that I be placed back in prison. He offered to lie about my demise so that we could come home."

Natasha beamed at her husband and daughter, smiling so hard, her cheeks had begun to ache. At his revelation about Thor, she turned her head to look at the God of Thunder before rushing over to hug him.

"Thank you…thank you for giving me my family back", she said before moving back to her husband and kissing him again. Thor smiled and nodded, "It was my honor. Farewell…"

Thor walked over and placed a firm hand on Loki's shoulder before walking out of their home. Seconds later, there was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

Natasha stared up at her husband, unable to take her eyes off of him as her hands subconsciously roamed over his face and shoulders. She couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Alexandria settled down against her father's chest, happily nuzzling against him as Natasha did the same, pressing light kisses over his cheeks, neck and mouth.

"I thought I'd never see you again…I thought…" she shook her head as she buried her face in his chest, taking deep gulps of air in an effort to calm herself.

He was here. He was safe…and he was never leaving her again.

When his little princess had finally fallen into a deep slumber, Loki reluctantly laid her down into her crib. For a moment, he did nothing more than stand there and watch her sleep as his wife embraced him from behind, he could feel her head pressed against his back and exhaled with a feeling of complete contentment. Turning in her arms, he tilted her chin so that he could gaze into those sweet blue eyes of hers. His fingers immediately began to twist around a long, lush ringlet of her hair.

"Thor gave the news of my demise to SHIELD as well," Loki told her softly. "He advised me that he informed Fury that if they go within even a mile of his brother's widow that they will face his wrath. Do you think that will be enough to keep them from trying to locate you?"

Natasha nodded, "Fury is far more afraid of Thor…well, all of the Avengers than he lets on. Thor is especially dangerous because messing with him could trigger an intergalactic war, so I think we're ok…"

She pulled him out of the nursery and quietly closed the door before practically yanking his lips down to hers for a feverish kiss.

Natasha tore his shirt clean open before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as they began stumbling toward the bedroom.

She needed him now more than ever before. Needed proof that this wasn't some sort of amazingly vivid fantasy she'd cooked up.

Natasha wanted him to feel how much she missed him…

Her lips eagerly traveled down his jawline to his neck as she whimpered his name, "Loki…please…make love to me…I need you…show me this is real…prove it to me…."

They collapsed against the bed in a fit of passion, Loki dispelled of her clothes with his magic before they even landed on the mattress. "Eh heh heh heh, my little spider, how I've missed you," he laughed as he loomed above her. He moved his lips slowly down her body, suckling along every inch of skin beneath his lips, his hands roaming languidly up and down her thighs. Determined to reacquaint himself with every inch of her gorgeous form. He had wanted to take his time but his need to be inside of her became too great. "By the nines, I need you, Natalia," he purred as he conjured up protection. "I intend to make love to you all night long, my little spider."

Natasha pulled the condom from his hand as she leaned up, kissing his lips. She ran her hands down his back as she arched her hips up, feeling his hardness brush against her.

"I want you to give me another child…" she whispered as her lips brushed against his. For a moment, she was concerned that he might not feel the same way. They had both taken the miscarriage so hard, and their emotions were still raw from their recent reunion.

The loss was still fresh in both of their minds, but Natasha knew that the threat that had stolen their child away was gone. She wanted to pick up where they left off…

"Please…I don't want to waste another moment, Loki. I want to have another baby with you…fill me…"

She kissed him hungrily as her hands began eagerly roaming over his skin.

Loki gazed down into her deep blue eyes as he rested his hand against her belly. Thoughts of the son that they lost filling his mind. The prospect of another child made him both happy and nervous at the same time. He brushed his lips across her stomach. "Yes.. yes I want that, too." he whispered against her skin before guiding himself slowly, just barely inside of her. His dark emerald eyes seeking out her own and then he claimed her, burying himself deeply within her as he groaned in ecstasy at the sheer pleasure of their joining. "I thought I would never…" he gasped as a slight tear fell along his cheek. "I love you… I love you so much, Natalia."

Natasha let out a small cry of pleasure as he entered her. Her body was almost overwhelmed by the sheer ecstasy and emotion of the moment. She fought to keep her eyes open as she stared up into his face, watching the tear escape his dark green orbs before she reached up to gently wipe it away with her thumb.

She took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers for a loving kiss as he began to move inside of her, her limbs wrapping around his body, desperate to feel every bit of his skin pressed against hers.

"I love you…I love you…oh Loki…Ты моя жизнь. Пожалуйста, никогда не оставит меня. Я так тебя люблю." {You're my life. Please don't ever leave me again. I love you so much.}

Loki collapsed against the mattress as he pulled her onto his chest; his breathing was harsh and uneven as he could feel his body still shivering from the aftershocks of his climax. The moment still felt so surreal as he ran his fingers up and down her shoulder before tangling them in her soft curls. He had been so certain that when he sent her to Asgard that he would never see the two of them again.

"If not for our daughter in the other room, I would vow to never leave this spot," He grinned down at her. "You are so beautiful, my little spider. I remember your dream that first time that we were together. I had fallen for you already. It was the last thing that I expected to happen. I thought myself immune to such things." His dark emerald eyes gazed at his wife adoringly as he remembered her standing there in her dream in front of the mirror and the way his heart had done flips at the sight of her. "I suppose I should feel guilty for the spell that I concocted and sneaking into your dreams the way I did but I wouldn't change it. I know it was wrong of me but it brought me you and I could never regret that." He brushed his lips against hers as he moved his attentions down her jawline. "Fates be praised that you fell in love with me. It was such a foolish thing for you to do, my little spider, but I will be forever grateful."

Natasha lay on top of him, staring into his eyes with a soft smile on her face as he spoke. She laughed softly, remembering his sneaky little plan and how well it had worked.

"I am so glad you did it..I wouldn't change it either…you have given me more happiness than I ever thought possible…and I love you so much", she whispered as she began trailing kisses up his chest and to his neck. She shifted on top of him, straddling his hips as she began idly rubbing her body against his as she continued exploring his neck and chest with her mouth. She just wanted to be near him…to touch him as much as she possibly could.

True to his word, they made love for hours and hours that night. The next morning, Natasha woke up, sitting straight up in bed. For a brief second, she panicked. She was alone in her bedroom…but it was their bedroom…in their home…

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she heard Loki's voice in the kitchen, speaking over the boisterous laughter of their daughter.

Her heart almost exploded in happiness at the sound. It was something she thought she'd never hear again.

She pulled her robe on and walked out into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face, immediately rushing to her husband to place kisses all over his face and lips before moving to her daughter to nuzzle her nose.

"Good morning, my loves…"

"A very good morning, indeed," Loki grinned as he watched his wife running her fingers along their daughter's ebony locks. "Our little princess and I were just enjoying a little breakfast." He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled his chin along her neck, breathing her in with a contented sigh. He wondered if he would ever get used to having her back. He felt an overwhelming need to make up for every second that he lost as fast as he could. "How shall we spend the day, pet? What would you like to do with our new found freedom?"

Natasha turned in his arms to kiss him yet again, "Let's just be together…we could go to the market…you can both help me try to get those weeds out of my garden…or we can just lie around the house in our pajamas. I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with the both of you."


	18. Chapter 18

The next few months went by like a whirlwind. Loki could hardly believe how much Alexandria was growing. They had celebrated her first birthday and although it had been just the three of them. The young god couldn't help but shower her with so many balloons, decorations, presents and games that one would have thought he had been planning a party with guests of thousands.

His little princess had begun to walk and she was beginning to get more confidence in her newest ability. She was always in motion and though she fell more often than not it didn't deter her. Loki was enjoying their new found freedom and a life with seemingly no worries until two months after her birthday. It was then that Loki realized that they had been trying to have another child for nearly three months.

When he mentioned it to Natasha, she just shook her head and laughed at him. She had told him that sometimes it could take more than a year for healthy couples to conceive. That didn't seem to make sense to him since both times before it had happened so quickly. He was a god after all. He should be able to impregnate his wife with relative speed.

She had showed him a book to prove her point. But the young god didn't stop at the sentence that supposedly confirmed her beliefs. He decided to read the whole thing. He learned that there were ways to help in reaching one's goal of making a baby and he was determined to follow every one of them, to the Black Widow's chagrin it seemed. She wasn't too thrilled when he began quizzing her about her menstrual cycle. But the book said that he needed to track it so that he could pin point the best moment to conceive. She was especially not happy when he insisted that she start taking her temperature every morning.

But when he gave her this watch that he had come upon at a store, she truly became exasperated. The little man behind the counter had said that it could predict with near perfect accuracy the precise moment that a woman was ready to conceive. At first she refused to wear it. Telling him that he was being ridiculous but after much coaxing and pleading she eventually gave in.

Loki strutted across their yard towards his wife who was working diligently in their garden. He had just laid Alexandria down for a nap. He stood behind her, leaning slightly over her shoulder as he tried to get a good look at her watch. He was anxious for it to read 'Fertile Day' as the directions had indicated that it would. But the way she held her arm as she was tending to the small plant in front of her was blocking his view.

"I was wondering, my little spider," he began softly behind her. "Has there been any change since yesterday."

Natasha smiled down at the plant and shook her head as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Loki was being extremely thorough in the quest for another baby. Despite her annoyance with some of the things he insisted she do, she thought it was pretty cute and hilarious.

The fact that Alexandria was growing like a weed only seemed to fuel his fire. Daddy's princess has grown out of being rocked to sleep or cuddled for hours each day. Even their night time ritual of midnight strolls had been interrupted thanks to her sleeping through the night.

They no longer had a baby. They had a toddler.

Natasha gently set the plant down and stood up to face her husband as she glanced at the watch. What he didn't see was the water hose in her left hand. She raised a brow, "Today is a fertile day…but…if you want me…you're gonna have to catch me first!"

She sprayed him with the water before dropping the hose and taking off running, laughing as she sprinted away from him.

Loki was startled by the sudden spray of water that flooded his face and soaked half his clothes. He wiped the water from his eyes to see his wife running in the other direction. He took after her like a bolt of lightning but was surprised to find that catching her wasn't as easy as he had assumed it would be. She was very fast and slippery always managing to maneuver herself by a tree or bush to give her those extra seconds to elude him once more. Her laughter filled the air and he couldn't help but grin at how carefree and happy she was. At the same time, the watch said 'fertile day', he needed to get her into that bed. Finally they were circling their picnic table. Every time he went left, she went right and if he went right, she went left. It was maddening. He had been trying to play fair but to Hel with that he decided.

The young god smiled wickedly as he called upon his magic and in a flash he was behind her as he caught her up into his arms with a passionate kiss. "I've caught you, my little spider, now I'm going to have my way with you." He grinned widely as he lifted her up and began to carry her into the house.

Natasha couldn't stop her laughter from bubbling up as she was carried into the house. She always loved that she could bring out the playful side in the god of mischief.

She quieted down once they reached the inside of the house. They didn't want to accidentally wake their sleeping daughter. After he playfully tossed her onto the bed and ridden them both of their clothes, Natasha started to climb on top, but he stopped her claiming that him being on top or behind was more optimal for reproduction.

Natasha laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can get pregnant in any position you put me in, love…"

Loki maneuvered her beneath him as he pressed his lips against hers, feeding from the sweetness of her mouth, his hand on her breast as he positioned himself. He slid into her warmth, relishing in the soft moans that escaped her throat as she wrapped her legs around him. By the nines, she was so incredible, so perfectly made for him. Every time they were like this it felt like the first time. And for a moment all thoughts of making a baby fled from his mind as he lost himself in the incredible sensations that flood his body. They increased their tempo as she matched his movements. He felt the delightful sting of her nails scrapping down his back, the soft bite of her teeth against his shoulder as she tightened the grip of her legs pulling him ever closer. He could feel her body trembling more and more as they neared that final threshold of release. He groaned long and low as he flooded himself into her, kissing her softly before he settled himself against her side, his hand moving in slow circles along her abdomen as his emerald eyes stared down at her adoringly.

"You should lie here just like this for the next fifteen minutes the book said it might help," he stated as he placed a gentle kiss along her shoulder.

Natasha laughed breathlessly and turned her head to kiss him, "Mmmmm, I really have no problem with being told to lie down after making love. It always takes me a few minutes to regain feeling in my legs after a roll in the hay with you."

She idly stroked his chest with the back of her knuckles as she stared at the ceiling, "I love you so much…"

By the time summer approached two months later, they had taken a pregnancy test that turned out negative, and were still in "make a baby" mode. They tried not to get discouraged, but Natasha could tell that Loki was concerned about their lack of success.

It was a hot day when she was working in her garden and she began to feel a little dizzy. She had felt a little exhausted for the last few days, but didn't think much of it since she wasn't experiencing any nausea like she had during her first pregnancy. She chalked her current state of light headedness up to heat exhaustion and wisely made the decision to head inside for water while Loki lay Alexandria down for her nap.

Natasha stood up, swayed a bit, then promptly crumpled to the ground, passing out.

Loki opened the back door just in time to witness his wife falter and collapse to the ground. He sped toward her as he knelt down at the ground by her side and lifted her slightly. She was breathing, Fates be praised. She must have passed out from the heat. He ran his hand along her cheek as he tried to wake her up.

"Natalia… Natalia, are you alright," Loki probed as he shook her slightly. She began to open her eyes and he conjured a glass of water. "Here sip this, my little spider."

Natasha slowly sipped the water, nodding slowly, "Heat has never done that to me before. I don't know what happened." She drank the extra cups of water he brought to her, reassuring him that she was fine.

It wasn't until a few moments later did she glance at the calendar on the wall. They'd meticulously marked the expected dates for her period and somehow, she'd managed to skip her period this month without realizing it.

"Loki…love, I'm late. This might've happened case I'm pregnant…"

Loki grinned widely the moment that he heard her words. A surge of excitement filling his veins that he actually began to bounce slightly from the anticipation. His wife might be pregnant. He tried to calm himself. The realist in him knew that there was every possibility that she wasn't. "Do you still have any of those tests left?" Natasha nodded as she moved toward the bathroom.

The young god began to pace the room. He wanted this so much. He wanted his daughter to have a sibling. At least one if not more. For all that had happened in their later years, he and Thor had been incredibly close in their youth. They had been near inseparable. He had many fond memories of his childhood and nearly all of them included his brother in some way. He wanted his daughter to have that closeness with her brother or sister.

Loki stared at the door as the time ticked away slowly until finally his wife emerged from the bathroom. His dark green eyes stared at her intently waiting for her to speak.

Natasha tried to fake a solemn face when she emerged from the bathroom, but she couldn't stop the smile that broke across her features. She nodded happily, "We're pregnant."

Loki grabbed her and kissed her before picking her up and spinning her around. He gently set her on her feet and kissed her, smiling against her lips.

"Finally, right?" she said with a laugh. "I told you it would happen when it's supposed to."

Natasha kissed him again, "What do you think of having another home birth? It was a beautiful moment between you and I, wasn't it?"

Loki knelt down in front of his wife, lifting her shirt slightly as he kissed her belly. "Hello, there, Little One," he chuckled softly. "Eh heh heh heh, this wonderful… incredible… Yes… yes it was. I was so nervous but it was a beautiful moment. One that I will never forget. I would love to be there for this child in the same way." He stood up and pulled her in for another kiss. "Another baby for you and me, pet. My world just got even more perfect, my little spider." The young god's brows furrowed as he observed his wife. "You should sit down. You need to take it easy, I think. No more gardening out in the heat for you, my pet."

Natasha laughed softly, remembering again just how protective he was of her when she was pregnant with Alexandria. She had gotten used to it then, and would get used to it now…

She sat down on the bed before laying back and placing a hand on her belly. Pregnancy has its tough parts, but she actually loved knowing that she was growing a life within her. It was in stark contrast of what she used to do for a living…

Her pregnancy was mostly uneventful. She didn't even have nausea. She sought out prenatal care from the local hospital, and Loki began to read up more about birth so that he could be a bit better prepared than last time.

By the time she was five months pregnant, their inquisitive daughter began to notice that something was different. Natasha lay on the bed beside her daughter, who had climbed in with her after waking up from her nap. The one thing Natasha was experiencing a lot of was exhaustion…she slept every chance she got.

Alexandria was exceptionally bright for her age, and had a vocabulary that reached far beyond the average 20 month old.

"Mommy wat dat?" she asked, pointing as Natasha's swollen belly.

"That's your baby brother or sister." said Natasha with a smile.

Alexandria furrowed her tiny brows and lifted her own shirt to look at her own stomach, "Baby in dere?"

Natasha laughed, "No, baby is in mommy's belly. Give me your hand."

She moved closer to her mother and offered her small hand. Natasha placed her hand on her stomach, "Feel that? That's baby brother or sister saying hello. Do you want to say hello?"

"Hi" Alexandria said with a bright smile and a wave…not realizing the baby wouldn't see it.

Loki sat on the window seat of their dining room next to their daughter as they both gazed at the winter wonderland that was forming outside.

"It looked exactly like this on the day you were born, little one," the young god advised his daughter as she pressed her tiny nose against the glass.

"I wanna play out dere!" she squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Not until the storm stops, little one." He explained as he brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"It's my birthday," she pouted and crossed her small arms to emphasize her displeasure. "I wanna make a snowman."

"Alexandria, the storm is too rough to be outside," Loki soothed. "It is more ice right now than anything else coming down. As soon as it stops we will make a snowman, I promise." He stood up and observed the decorations that he had strewn about the room. "So how do you like it, little princess? Do we have enough balloons or would the birthday girl like more?"

"I wanna make a snowman, Da-Da," Alexandria insisted as she gazed up at him with her big blue eyes.

Loki turned toward his little girl as she stared up at him pleadingly. He shook his head as he began to laugh. He had absolutely no will-power when it came to his girls. He waved his hand across the empty space in the middle of the room and suddenly a big pile of snow was arrayed about the dining room. Alexandria jumped up and shrieked with delight as she dove into the white fluff that he had conjured just as his wife came out of their bedroom where she had been taking a nap.

Natasha rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake herself up a little bit more. She shook her head, and even turned around and came back to the doorway…but there was still snow in her living room.

"Um…what the…heck is going on here?" She asked, careful not to curse in front of their daughter since she'd become a living tape recorder.

"Daddy said I make snowman!"

Natasha turned her gaze to her husband, raising a brow, "Oh, he did…did he?"

The god cowered a bit underneath his wife's gaze. The fact that he gave into their toddler's every whim had been the subject of more than a few heated discussions between the two. Like her, he has a soft spot for those big blue eyes.

"Come on mommy!" exclaimed Alexandria.

"Mommy can't play in snow like this, baby girl…but I'm sure daddy is going to have a ball with you."

Natasha stepped around the pile of snow to make her way to Loki's side, "I don't think she's ever heard you say the word no…"

"Now that's not true, pet, I'm fairly certain that I have said the word 'No' in her presence," Loki mused as he wrapped his arms around his wife in an attempt to melt her temper. He could tell that although she had kept her voice even that she was unhappy with finding that he had once again given in to his daughter's wishes. "I may have quickly changed it to a 'yes', eh heh heh heh, but I have definitely used the word."

She opened her mouth to respond but he quickly silenced her with a kiss. The sound of their daughter's giggles filled the room. "Am I forgiven, my little spider?"

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes as she kissed him again. The one thing they could agree on was how much they loved seeing Alexandria happy.

She sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea as she watched the, build a snow man in the middle of their living room.

Natasha has baked a cake earlier, so she busied herself icing it. When she was trying to write 'Happy Birthday' on it, she messed up and squirted too much icing across it. She ended up having Loki fix it with his magic.

It was really convenient having a husband who could do that. It was then that she realized that their daughter wasn't the only spoiled female in their house.

After a dinner of spaghetti and cake for dessert…all Alexandria's favorites, they put her to bed and sat on the couch. Natasha smirked at her husband as he stared at the fire, "Wanna make out? Or am I too fat?"

"You are not fat, pet," Loki grinned as he nuzzled his lips along her neck. "You are deliciously round and incredibly sexy. I love your body. The sight of you carrying my baby… it does things to me." His hand caressed her belly tenderly as his mouth worked its way upward, to that soft spot behind her ear that he knew would make her weak in the knees. "I'm addicted to you, my little spider, I can never get enough of you."

Natasha couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. She turned her head, kissing him passionately on the lips before she slowly slid her hand down his stomach and into his pants, wrapping her fingers around his length.

She stared at him as he gasped and allowed his head to drop backwards against the back of the couch at the intimate touch. Natasha loved watching her husband's face when she pleasured him. Knowing that she could affect him in that way turned her on more than he knew.

Natasha eventually opened his pants and leaned down, taking him into her mouth, teasing and sucking his member until he cried out in ecstasy through his climax. She smiled and sat up, gingerly helping to stow him back in his pants. Almost as soon as she'd zipped up his pants did their sleepy-eyed daughter venture out of her room, asking for a glass of water.

Loki barely registered his daughter's words his body was still in such a state of ecstasy. When Natasha made a move as if to rise from the couch his brain jolted back into somewhat working order.

"Sit, my little spider," the young god advised as he conjured a small cup of water into his hand. "Here, little one."

Alexandria climbed up between her parents and took the cup from her father's hands as she began to sip it, her bright blue eyes gazing at the fire. She gazed up at her mother.

"Mommy, when baby comin out of dere?" their daughter asked as she touched a finger to his wife's belly.

"The baby is not ready just yet, little one," Loki grinned as he watched her try and stifle a yawn. "It's time to go back to bed." He stood up and lifted his tired little girl up into his arms. "Don't you move my little spider." he winked.

Natasha gazed at him lovingly before she leaned back on the couch, waiting for his return. When he finally did come back, she'd slipped out of her pants and panties.

A smirk played across her lips as she tossed her underwear at him, "I wonder why you didn't want me to move…"

Loki spent the rest of the midnight hour pleasuring his wife every way that he knew how. They sat there together, her back pressed against his chest as he tangled his fingers in her soft red curls while his other hand rested along her belly. He could feel their child's kick's pounding against his hand. "Looks like someone does not want you to sleep, pet," he jested as he kissed the top of her head. "The newest member of our family will be here before you know it, my little spider. You know there are moments that I am quite certain that I'm going to wake up any second and find myself sitting in the dungeons of Asgard because how else could one be so happy if not a dream."

Natasha nuzzled into his neck and shook her head, "Don't think like that…it was just a little while ago that it would have been…"

She kissed him lovingly and smiled, "I love you so much…you've made me so happy."

The next morning, Natasha made waffles for her daughter and set them in front of her, "I wan pancakes mommy. With chocowate chips!"

"You're getting waffles, honey. Eat your breakfast."

"But I had chocowate chip pancakes yestewday."

Natasha shook her head and smiled as she made extra waffles for her and Loki, "That's because it was your birthday. It's a special day. Everyone gets the breakfast they want on their birthday."

"When's yow birfday mommy? Do you get chocowate pancakes on yow birfday?"

Natasha thought for a moment. She NEVER celebrated her birthday.

"Um…it's in about three weeks, sweetie" she murmured, glancing at the calendar just as her husband walked into the kitchen.

Loki finished the final touches of his painting as he stepped back from the easel to admire his work. He had set up his little work space in the corner of their bedroom so he could work on it in the early morning hours without disturbing his girls by moving around the house too much.

Of course, this particular morning their daughter had woken up at the crack of dawn and dragged her mother into the kitchen apparently with her heart set on more chocolate pancakes. When Loki had heard his wife remark that she would be having waffles instead, the young god decided that it would be best if he didn't follow after them too quickly. A few more strokes of his paintbrush and perhaps he would not be stuck between the pleading eyes of his little girl begging him to conjure her favorite chocolate treat and the glaring gaze of his gorgeous wife telling him in no uncertain terms that he'd better not.

Yes, he would wait until he knew that the eating of the waffles had finally begun. His dark green eyes scrutinized the portrait of his wife and daughter. His life was truly perfect. He had everything that he could ever want. He was happier than he had ever imagined possible.

He moved towards the kitchen slowly and sighed with relief as he took in the sight of his daughter munching greedily on the waffles on her plate. The words of his wife puzzled him for a moment. The baby wasn't coming in three weeks.

"What are my beautiful girls talking about?" Loki probed.

Natasha smiled at him as she pulled a fresh waffle off of the waffle iron and place it on a plate for him, "Alexandria was asking when my birthday was. It's in three weeks…"

She placed a couple of sausages on his plate and placed it on the table beside Alexandria before returning to the waffle iron to make her own.

"Do you know when your birthday is, love?"

"They always celebrated my birth during the Festival of the Idises… it is a time to hail the signs that winter is lessening. Ironic, I suppose considering." Loki gazed at his wife as a sudden realization dawned on him. In all this time, he had never given a thought to her age or the fact that he had lived a considerably greater number of years than her already. Her mortality was suddenly staring him in the face. He felt his heart drop at the thought. He would out live her. The thought of which was completely unacceptable to him.

Natasha has just finished making her waffle and turning off the waffle iron when she noticed her husband staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Is something wrong? Don't tell me you don't want waffles either…"

She laughed, but noted the serious expression on his face, "Loki…what's the matter?"

"Your birthday," Loki began in a mournful tone before he caught himself as his eyes fell once more to their tiny daughter eating happily. She swung her legs back on forth while they dangled from her seat. It wouldn't do for him to upset her.

"I didn't realize it was so soon, that is all. We will have to do something extra special, my little spider. Isn't that right, little one? We will have to think up a wonderful surprise for Mommy's big day."

He moved to sit along the stool next to his daughter as he tried to fake a happy and relaxed demeanor. But he couldn't shake the sudden horror that descended over him. He was so blissful and content when he had woken up a few hours ago. He had everything that he could ever ask for and now he suddenly felt as if someone had just stamped an expiration date on his happiness. What would he do without her? No, he would not accept such a fate.

Natasha moved to her husband's side, kissing his cheek and whispering against his ear, "Something's bothering you, love. We'll talk about it when we put the princess down for nap, alright?"

Loki gave Alexandria a miniature easel and painting supplies so that she could paint with daddy, freeing Natasha to clean the kitchen. Halfway through her cleaning, she grew exhausted and allowed Loki to wave his hand, cleaning the entire kitchen in two seconds.

Typically, she liked the normalcy of cleaning, but being pregnant with a baby that insisted on taking up the most uncomfortable position possible inside of her. She sat down on the couch and began rubbing and poking at her belly in an effort to coax the baby into a position that wasn't resting directly against her kidney.

Loki finished the last words of the book in his hands as he glanced at his daughter who was fast asleep. Alexandria was half Jotunn which had given her the same healing and longevity as him. But what of Natasha, he could not get the thought out of his head. The young god set the book on her nightstand as he quietly left the room.

His wife was sitting on the couch as he moved slowly toward her and sat down at her side. "Natalia, how old are you?"

Natasha rubbed a finger over her lips in thought, "I was in my early twenties when I got the serum…and that slowed my aging substantially. My chronological age is 82 or 83, I think—-"

She hissed softly as she softly pushed against her belly, "he's poking his ass out the side of my stomach and its hurting…gimme your hand." When he obeyed, she pressed his hand against the hard knot sticking out the side of her belly, "That's your stubborn baby's butt. He won't move his ass. He's literally laying sideways inside of me right now."

Loki vaguely felt the movement of his child as she laid his hand against her stomach. But he was mind was too preoccupied. Her life expectancy was longer than the average mortal but he wasn't sure exactly what that meant. For a human to live to a hundred was a near miracle. How long did this serum add on to her years?

"Stubbornness seems to be a family trait," he mused half-heartedly.

"You're afraid of me dying, aren't you?" she asked quietly. His question about her birthday and the way his demeanor has dropped when they spoke of her age gave that a way.

Her mortality compared to his immortality tickled in her mind every now and then, but she was careful to push it to the back of her mind. It was likely she'd live another 80 years, but unlike him, her life was finite.

"Come here", she whispered as she drew him into her arms, dropping soft kisses against his head, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"But you will leave me," Loki whispered somberly. "At some point I will lose you." He held her tighter. His fears thundering to the surface as he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. "I don't want to be without you." He felt despair coming over him but there was anger there, too. Resentment that now that he finally had happiness that the Fates intended to rip it from his hands and leave him alone all over again. He latched onto his ire. It was an emotion that he dealt with much better. It was much more empowering than desolation.

Loki rose from the couch abruptly as his dark green eyes narrowed. "No, I will not be without you. I won't let you leave me." He seethed as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Natasha stood to her feet and approached him cautiously, grabbing his fists, "Don't go directly to anger, my love. That won't help us. Calm yourself…"

She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips, whispering against his mouth, "Calm…it will be alright…concentrate on today. I'm here with you now…we have a beautiful daughter…another very strong-willed child on the way…right now, we are happy. Don't let the thought of what will happen an entire lifetime from now ruin the rest of our life together."

Loki nodded reluctantly as he pulled her into his arms. "I just… I need you, my little spider." He brushed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. "I will try not to think about it anymore." He promised but he knew it was a lie. He would figure out some way to ensure that it never happened. He couldn't be without her, he just couldn't.

Natasha pulled his mouth back down to hers for a sensuous kiss. She pulled him toward their bedroom before stripping out of her clothes and slowly undressing him.

They made love that afternoon, and it was her desperate attempt to comfort and reassure him that she would be there for him…but she knew that the fact remained. She would one day die. He would not.

Natasha knew Loki better than to believe he would just let that knowledge linger on inside of his head.

He was worried. She could understand that.

If the shoe had been on the other foot, she would have reacted the exact same way. They lay together on the bed, basking in the last moments of silence before their daughter would burst out of her room, fully re-energized from her nap.

Natasha smiled as his hand drifted to her belly, "All that activity made the baby finally move into a more normal position…"

The weeks past as Natasha's due date got closer and closer. Alexandria was very excited for the moment when she would finally get to meet her new sibling. She insisted that it had spent more than enough time in her mommy's tummy. Loki, on the other hand, was more consumed by his wife's approaching birthday. Late at night as his wife and daughter slept the young god would sit at the dining room conjuring spell books and ancient texts to himself determined to find some way to keep his wife with him.

It was the night before her birthday and Loki was feeling especially discouraged as he perused yet another myriad of volumes in the pre-dawn hours. He barely heard his wife's soft footsteps before she touched his shoulder. Loki waved his hand across the table as the books dissipated into the thin air.

"Did our littlest one wake you, my little spider," Loki attempted to smile as he rested his hand across her belly before leaning forward and brushing his lips against her stomach.

She let her hand play through his hair before she sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek, "Of course they did. I'm just lucky that you're an amazing husband who will let me nap during the day…when our night owl of a baby will be asleep."

Natasha kissed his lips, "You've been poring over books for weeks now…please don't obsess too much…even Alexandria is starting to notice how aloof you are."

"I'm sorry, pet, I don't mean to be," Loki replied honestly as he nuzzles his lips against her neck. "I will make it up to her, I promise. Tell me, little spider, tomorrow is your birthday well technically it is tomorrow I suppose. What I can give to you?"

She let her hand play through his hair before she sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek, "Of course they did. I'm just lucky that you're an amazing husband who will let me nap during the day…when our night owl of a baby will be asleep."

Natasha kissed his lips, "You've been poring over books for weeks now…please don't obsess too much…even Alexandria is starting to notice how aloof you are."

"I'm sorry, pet, I don't mean to be," Loki replied honestly as he nuzzles his lips against her neck. "I will make it up to her, I promise. Tell me, little spider, tomorrow is your birthday well technically it is tomorrow I suppose. What I can give to you?"

Natasha blushed a little, "Um…actually…no…you're going to think I'm stupid."

After some extra prying and a promise that he couldn't laugh, Natasha looked down at her left hand, "I think I want a wedding and engagement ring…and I want you to have a wedding band. I want you marked."

"Marked? Yes… yes… something physical that would bind us together," Loki grinned as a sudden rush of excitement filled him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? There must be a spell that he could rework to fit his needs. He crushed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss as he whispered against her mouth. "I'm going to get you the most beautiful rings that you've ever seen, my little spider. моя красивая жена {my beautiful wife}."

Natasha smiled at the sudden improvement in mood, "Wow. I guess I should suggest you buying me jewelry more often."

She giggled and kissed him thoroughly, running her fingers through his hair as she nuzzled her nose against his, "Are you going to stay up or are you going to give your wife some birthday sex?"

"How about both?" Loki whispered against her neck as he nipped playfully along her earlobe. It had been weeks since he felt this hopeful. He crushed his lips against hers as his hand slid beneath her nightgown and glided along her thigh. "Happy Birthday, my little spider. I am going to make this the best birthday that you've ever had."


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha laughed and softly kissed his lips before he gently laid her back on the couch. After he sufficiently exhausted her with multiple orgasms, Natasha went to bed.

The next morning, she woke up to little fingers poking her in the nose. There was a tray of breakfast on the bed beside her, and one of their special roses sat in a vase beside a plate of pancakes. She smiled and pulled her daughter onto the bed, "Wow. Did you make these yourself?"

Alexandria giggled as her mother pressed kisses to her face, "No! Daddy made em wif magic!"

Natasha smiled and poured some syrup over the pancakes, "Daddy is the best, isn't he?"

"It is time for your presents," Loki grinned as he entered the room with several packages enclosed in his arms. He placed them along the bed as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, grabbing his daughter and setting her on his lap. He was practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation. He had worked on the spell all night and he was certain that it would work.

It was a bonding spell and it would allow his own healing and longevity to flow through him and her equally. All that he had in him would be hers. He placed on their wedding bands. But he wouldn't know for sure that it worked until they wore them. He would know it the moment the power flowed from him and she should feel the difference as well. He was excited and nervous and incredibly happy.

"The big box iz minez, Mommy." Alexandria squealed from his lap as she clapped her hands. "Op'n minez first, Mommy."

"Happy Birthday, my little spider," Loki smiled. "Go on and open your presents."

Natasha smiled and opened the present from Alexandria. Her eyes widened, "Wow! It's lovely! You got me new gardening tools…and my favorite thing…artwork by you. How'd you know that artwork from you was exactly what I wanted? It's like you read my mind!"

"Because she is very wise like her mother," Loki grinned as he kissed his daughter's cheek causing her to giggle. "Now open mine, my little spider."

Loki watched as Natasha picked up the small present and began to unwrap it. His heartbeat quickening with each tear of the paper.

"What is it, Dada?" Alexandria asked excitedly.

"You will see in a minute, Little One," the young prince smiled.

Loki watched as she lifted the rings from the box. First, she picked up the engagement ring. It was white gold with an emerald shaped ruby in the center with two princess-cut diamonds on either side. He took it from her hand and placed it on her finger, raising her hand to his lips as he kissed it softly. But it was the wedding bands that he was most anxious to put on her finger. Natasha practically glowed as she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

The young god couldn't wait another minute as he took the wedding bands out of the box.

"Will you marry me, Natalia?" He grinned as he held the matching band between his fingers.

"Dada, you silly, you and mommy awready married," Alexandria giggled.

Natasha beamed as she stared down at the ring. He knew her well…it was perfect. It was unique, just like their love. She fought hard against the familiar sting of tears as she subconsciously dabbed at her eyes. She never celebrated her birthday…and now, she was able to do it with the greatest gifts imaginable.

She admired the ring for some time until he held up the wedding bands. Natasha laughed at her daughter's words, "Well, mommy and daddy enjoy it so much; we figure it would be fun to do it all over again…because it's that amazing."

Natasha held out her hand so that she could put on the wedding bands, "Of course I will…I would remarry you every day if I could."

Loki glided the white gold band over her finger as he smiled down at her. He held out his for her to take and his heart practically leaped out of his chest as he watched her slide it onto his finger. The moment the band slipped over his knuckle he could feel the wave of energy flood over him, pulsing back and forth between them. It was working.

"Eh heh heh heh," the young god beamed. "Now you can, my little spider, every day with no end in sight. мы никогда не будем расставаться, Наталия. {We will never part, Natalia.}"

Natasha, who would have been perfectly content with laying right back down and going to sleep, suddenly felt energized. She felt better than she ever had, actually. Gone, were the aches and pains of pregnancy. She was even feeling clearer headed.

"Whoa…" she said with a smile as she looked down at the ring. "What…how'd you do that?"

"It is a binding spell, pet," Loki divulged as he grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "Our wedding bands, they are made from a conduit that I instilled with an enchantment to connect the two of us. My healing… my life force… you have a share in everything. What is mine is yours, my little spider. We need never be apart."

Natasha grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him, "I love you…I love you so much."

He was relieved she wouldn't grow old and die in front of her family's eyes. They would live happily…together. Well, eventually, she wanted her children to have their own families, but for now, there was no worries about them separating.

"This is the best birthday ever", she said with a bright smile.

From then on, Natasha was a ball of energy. She still slept at night, but naps were no longer required, and the movements of her growing unborn child didn't pain her like they used to.

She was sure she almost gave her husband a coronary when he she carried firewood into the house. We felt amazing.

Finally, her due date came…and went. Natasha was tired of being pregnant. She did everything she could to try to naturally induce labor, including eat spicy food, take long walks and sit on a birthing ball. The final option was sex.

"Light of my life…love…I have a favor to ask," she said as she eased her heavily pregnant form onto the couch beside him. "I know it's been a few weeks because…I'm huge, but I need sex. This kid has to come out."

"Eh heh heh heh, my little spider," Loki chuckled as he moved closer to her. "I would be very happy to help you with that."

Natasha started to lean over to kiss him, but their daughter's little voice emerged from the bedroom. Natasha started to stand up, but Loki gently patted her leg and went to tend to their little one.

When he returned, she was on her hands and knees with a towel, wiping something off the floor, "Um…never mind about the sex. My water just broke."

"You're water broke?" Loki asked confused. "Are you having contractions? Aren't the contractions supposed to come first?"

Natasha sat down, "Well, when I was in labor with Alexandria, it took me hours to realize it. Now, I've got your immortality and strength coursing through me, so…maybe my pain tolerance is higher…I dunno. I guess I should walk around?"

She started to stand again, but stopped, giving him a concerned look, "Are you ok?"

"Yes… Yes, of course, my pet," Loki soothed as he took her hand and began to walk around the room with her. "I might be a little bit nervous… just slightly… I remember everything exactly that happened when Alexandria was born, my little spider, and I thought I was so prepared and now it's happening completely different." 

Natasha laughed breathlessly and shook her head, "Welcome to childbirth…"

Hours ticked by, and Natasha decided to get into the bath to ease the pain of her intensifying contractions. Despite how awful she felt, she refused to make noise. She didn't want to alarm Alexandria.

All was quiet in the house as she lay in the bath tub, softly breathing through the pain.

"Almost time" she whispered, eyes shut. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"It has been barely two minutes since the last one," Loki revealed as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Do you feel the urge push?"

Natasha nodded slowly, "I think so…"

She let her head fall back against the edge of the tub as she breathed out, "do I need to get out of the tub for you?"

Loki nodded as he helped his wife out of the bath and moved towards the bedroom. The moment was fast at hand. Soon their new baby would be here. Natasha began to push as she squeezed hold of his hand. "You are doing wonderfully, Natalia," the young god praised. "It won't be much longer now at all."

This time was far quieter and more peaceful than their first time. Natasha took a bit longer to push, and when Loki informed her that he could see the head, a soft cry escaped her lips. She felt the bay begin to emerge from her body and whimpered softly as the finally push brought their newest addition into the world.

Natasha panted and opened her eyes, "Is it ok? Boy or girl?"

Loki's face practically lit up with happiness as he wrapped their newest bundle in the blanket and began to place the baby in his wife's arms. "Natalia, meet your son," the young god divulged as several tears began to fall along his cheeks. He couldn't help but think of the boy that they had lost. They had never even got a chance to pick out a name. Loki realized suddenly that they had barely discussed names at all this time around. "What shall we call him, my little spider?"

Natasha laid the baby against her chest and laughed softly as she looked down into his bright green eyes, "Well hello there my handsome boy…"

She snuffled softly as she rubbed the baby's back and kissed his head. He was alert, but had yet to cry. He was a very calm baby…

Natasha sighed happily as she stared at her son, tears streaming down her face, "Caleb?"

"Caleb Lokison," Loki nodded as he kissed him softly. "Welcome to my little army, Eh heh heh heh," the young god laughed mirthfully. His heart felt as if it was ready to burst it was filled with so much happiness. "Thank you, Natalia, thank you for another amazing and beautiful gift."

Natasha kissed her husband softly before looking back down at the baby, "so lovely…"

Soon, their daughter awoke, ready to meet her baby brother. Natasha excitedly introduced Alexandria to Caleb, "Here's your baby brother…"

"He so small?" Alexandria puzzled as she stared up at the tiny infant in her mother's arms. "How can I play with him?"

"Do not worry, little one," Loki grinned as he kissed the top of his daughter's ebony locks. "He will grow and you have lots of fun together."

The young stared at the three people before him, his family. There was nothing in all of the nine realms that meant more to him. He loved them all so much. They were a dream come true.

Natasha smiled and gave her daughter a kiss, "He may not be able to say it yet, but he loves you very much. You're both going to look out for each other as you get older, ok? Minutes for now, you're my big girl. You're a big sister, and mommy needs the help of the world's best big sister, ok?"

Alexandria nodded vigorously as Natasha motions for her to sit beside her before she laid the baby in their toddlers lap, helping support his head as their daughter grinned wide.

"See? You're holding your baby brother now…"

Loki grinned at the sight of his children. The word 'baby brother' touched him especially. It made him think of Thor and their childhood. But more than that it made him think of all that he had done for him. If not for the thunder god he would not be here with his family right now.

"The three of you look absolutely scrumptious," the young god beamed. "I could gobble you all up." He leaned forward and peppered his daughter's neck with kisses as she giggled.

It was a juggling act, readjusting their lives to having two children instead of one, but luckily, their little boy was extremely laid back. Natasha claimed he was less "high maintenance" than their little princess.

Caleb was perfectly content as long as he was changed and fed…but boy did he eat. Natasha felt like a human refrigerator with how much she nursed their growing boy. He was a perfect little rolly polly of a baby with his father's green eyes and a soft wisp of red hair. Of course, he had Loki's dimples, which he showed off a lot. He was a perfectly happy baby.

When he was about 5 months old, the family was sitting at the table to dinner. Natasha was nursing Caleb, so she had to enlist her husband's help in cutting up her food so that she could eat.

"Love, I think we might need to put Alexandria in daycare…just a couple of times a week so that she can get socialized…"

"Daycare? You mean you wish for her to be out of our home with a bunch of strangers, pet?" Loki gaped. "Let some piddling mortal tend to my daughter. I don't like that idea at all?

Natasha laughed a little and glanced down at Caleb, who had begun to fall asleep at her breast, "Well, she needs to socialize with other children outside of her family. It can be a upper expensive, competitive one."

"Couldn't I just take her to a park that is crowded with children?" Loki mused as he glanced over at his little girl busy coloring pictures as he lay along the floor of the living room. She was getting bigger every day. He realized his wife was right. She needed to learn to be away from home. She needed to make friends and eventually go to school. Still he didn't have to like the idea.

Natasha smiled as her husband before gently detaching her son from his place at her breast. She covered herself and put the baby on her shoulder as she leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek, "It'll be alright. It's time…she's getting so big. In two and a hand years, she's going to be in Kindergarten…"

"Yes… yes, my pet. I know you are right." Loki admitted reluctantly. "My I hold him?" Natasha nodded as she settled their son in his outstretched arms. "Hello, little man," the young god grinned before he raised his eyes back to his wife. "Would it be terribly wrong if I spied on her the first day, my little spider?"

Natasha smiled, "I'd join you if I could. We need to make sure she doesn't mention magic to her classmates…well, I guess she's young enough for people to think she's just got an active imagination."

Natasha looked over at their daughter and smiled, shaking her head, "I can't believe how much she's grown. It seems like she was born yesterday…"

"Even Caleb is growing so quickly," Loki mused as he rocked his son in his arms. The young god tried to imagine his son walking and talking, it was a strange idea to think of but it would be happening before he knew it. The sound of daughter giggling excitedly broke into his thoughts as she came running up and pulling on his shirt.

"Dada, I just like you, look I made snow," Alexandria beamed as she held out her hand that held small shavings of ice. "I fink of cold and dere it was."

Ice magic, he realized. He shouldn't be surprised as his children were both half Frost Giants. He wondered what other magical abilities she had inherited from him.

Natasha raised both eyebrows and knelt down on front of her daughter, smiling as she took her hand in hers, "You're so smart, baby girl…that's amazing. Can you try that again so mommy can see it?"

She glanced back at Loki. They'd have to talk about possibly binding her powers if they could. When Alexandria did start school, it wouldn't do for her to randomly create ice storms in the middle of class.

Alexandria did it again with ease,. Loki sat down with his little girl and tried to explain to her where the power came from and how there was a time and a place where she could use it. That night after he tucked their daughter into bed. He joined his wife in the nursery where she was just finished laying their son back into his crib.

"I will teach her how to use her powers wisely whichever ones that she might develop, my pet," Loki revealed as he moved closer. "She is a clever girl. I don't think she would do anything to draw attention to herself."

Natasha nodded before gently tucking Caleb in and pulling her husband to their bedroom. She gave him a long, lingering kiss on the lips before murmuring, "Do you know what today is?"

"I believe I do, my little spider," Loki divulged with a sideways smile as he twisted his fingers along one of her lush, red curls. "It was the very first night that I came into your dreams with my terribly evil plot to seduce you." He could hardly believe how long ago that night was or how different things had turned out from what he had planned. He had wanted to use her to free himself from Odin's prison while serving up a little payback for how she had helped foil his plans at the same time. Little did he know that he would fall hopelessly in love with her and that she would end up becoming his entire world.

Natasha pulled him to the living room before laying out a picnic of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries in front of the fireplace. She poured their glasses and raised hers, "Here's to nothing ever going as planned…and everything turning out better than I could have ever imagined it would be…"

"Yes, to the unexpected, pet," Loki beamed as he clinked his glass to hers and took a sip before reaching for a strawberry and holding it against her lips. "You were the most delicious surprise, my little spider. The best thing that ever happened to me."

Natasha took a bite of the luscious strawberry and moaned in approval. She climbed onto her husband's lap, straddling him as she took a sip of her champagne and offered him a bite of a strawberry.

"I agree…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me…you've made my wildest dreams come true." She kissed him and smiled as she looked into his eyes, "You know…sometimes I think about that hellish time…when I thought I'd never see you again, and I'm afraid that being back here with you and our children is all a part of some huge dream I refuse to wake up from…"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she shook her head and pressed her forehead against his, "Just trying to exist without you caused me physical pain. I woke up every day, feeling as though I was having my heart ripped out of my chest."

"It is a testament to how your love changed me, Natalia," Loki remarked as he caressed her cheek. "That I could let you go. For the first time in my life I cared for someone more than myself. I was lost without you but there is nothing that I wouldn't willingly suffer to keep you and our children safe and happy."

Natasha smiled, kissing his lips as a lone tear drifted down her cheek, "You are my happiness, Loki…"

She kissed him lovingly on the lips and began opening his shirt, but the soft cries of their baby boy made her stop and laugh, "…you know, it's a wonder that people with children are even able to have enough sex to create more children…"

Loki watched his wife as she returned to the room. He moved toward her. A soft music began to play in the background as he wrapped her up into his arms and pulled her into a dance. "You are the most beautiful woman in all of the nine realms, my pet," He whispered against her ear. "And you're all mine. I love you, Natalia."

Natasha smiled up at him as they swayed in slow, soft circles around their home. She nuzzled her face into his neck and pressed a few soft kisses there before whispering, "…All yours, my love…"

She soon leaned up to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, smiling against his mouth as he magically ridded them of their clothes. Loki picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as she reached down to guide him into her.

They shared a mutual gasp at the sensation. No matter how many times they made love, she was still astonished by how amazing he felt inside of her.

Loki carried her to their bed, where they made love for several hours. Natasha's binding rings gave her some immortal strength and energy, but she still needed her sleep, so she drifted off, limbs draped across her husband's body.

Alexandria was jumping up and down in excitement as she stood near their front door. "Hurry, hurry I wanna go to playtime."

Loki could not believe that the first day of daycare had actually arrived. His daughter wasn't the least bit nervous. He wished he could share her sentiment.

"Remember… no magic outside of the house, little one." the young god advised. "No thinking of ice or talking about Daddy's little tricks with your new friends."

Natasha has broken down into tears a few times that morning, and actually had to let Loki get Alexandria ready for the day because she was so emotional.

She was snapping pictures eagerly, but soon, her precocious toddler grew annoyed with her mother's attentions.

"Mommy! I wanna go!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

The family loaded into their car, then drove the three miles to the daycare. When they got there, the teacher smiled brightly at their daughter and asked her name. Alexandria politely introduced herself before turning around to her parents and blurting, "BYE!" and sprinting into the room full of playing children.

"She doesn't seem to miss us at all, pet." Loki gaped as he stared after her. "That's a good thing… I guess… "

"We should go before we cry" she said, shifting Caleb's weight on her hip.

When they went him, Natasha lamented about the quietness of their house without their princess, but delighted in being able to finally give her baby boy some one on one attention.

She couldn't help but continuously watch the clock, eager to get to their daughters pick up time.

It was only two and a half hours but it felt like an eternity for Loki as he waited for the daycare to be over. Alexandria ran into his arms and began talking nonstop about all the games that she played and the new children that she met. He was thrilled to see her so happy although he was still a little melancholy that his little princess was getting so big so fast.

It was late in the evening and his wife and children were fast asleep as he sat up in their bedroom and worked a little more on his newest painting using the moonlight through the window to illuminate the canvas. It was a portrait of the four of them that Natasha had wanted to place over the fireplace in the living room. His dark green eyes glanced at his wife as he noticed that she was awake.

"I'm sorry, my little spider," Loki entreated. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Natasha smiled as she stretched out on the bed and sat up, "You didn't…I watch you sometimes. I love watching you paint. You have this really cute face you make when you're concentrating really hard."

"Really, eh heh heh heh, my little spider," Loki grinned as he set down his paints and moved to sit against the mattress of their bed. "You mean cute in an extremely masculine and regal kind of way right, pet?"

"Oh, of course", she said with a mockingly serious look.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, "you're so cute…in a manly way."

"I'm glad you think so, my little spider," he grinned as he rested his hand against her hip before moving slowly down her thigh. "You know what expression of yours that I find especially adorable?"

Natasha gazed up in his eyes adoringly as she softly ran her fingers over his chest, "What expression is that?"

Loki slid his hand up underneath her nightgown as he moved his fingers along the edge of her underwear, his grin growing wider as his dimples lit up his features. His dark green eyes shining brightly with a devious twinkle. "The one you make when I do this, pet." He murmured as his slid his fingers between her legs.

Natasha gasped softly as her head fell back. She smiled dreamily up at him, "Oh…I love it when you do that…."

She opened her legs wider as her hips undulated upwards against his touch.

Loki watched as her orgasm overtook her. The sight of her splayed on the sheets before him with her long, red curls falling about her as her body shook from his touch was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. His smile deepened as she gazed up at him with hooded eyes. "This is another look of yours that I adore, my little spider, very much," he beamed.

Natasha was still shuddering by the time she quickly climbed atop him, kissing him hungrily as she reached between them to free him from the confines of his pants, "After all this time, and two children, you still send shivers up my spine with one look and one touch…"

"I can never get enough of you, my little spider," Loki panted as he felt her caress his burgeoning arousal. "The more I have of you, the more desperate I am to have you again."

Natasha smiled against his lips as she positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself down onto his shaft, gasping as he filled her.

"Oh…god…."

Loki brushed his fingers through her hair as she snuggled into his side. "Being with you gets more and more amazing, my little spider." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed forehead. " I remember our first time. the way you jumped into my arms, we barely made it to the bed. That you loved me enough to forgive me, that you still wanted to be with me… It is a feeling I will never forget, Natalia."

Natasha smiled up into his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, "I love you so much…I'll never forget my of our firsts…we've had a really memorable time so far, but I can't wait to keep making memories with you…"

Loki sat on the sofa with his son in his lap, glancing at the clock to see that it was still another half hour before it was time to pick up their daughter. Daycare was only three days a week and Alexandria loved it but the young god was still not use to the silence that her absence left.

"Say Mama… Ma…Ma," Loki entreated as his son shook his favorite rattle vigorously while he babbled out his favorite sounds. "Come now, Caleb, say MMMMMMMMM like that MMMMaMMMMa." Alexandria had informed him that this weekend was a day that Midgardian's celebrated Mother's and Loki had decided that having her son say her name would be the perfect gift. Unfortunately, Caleb was not very interested in cooperating.

Natasha smiled as she leaned against the doorway, watching him. Loki was an amazing father. He'd taken on the role with as much zeal and enthusiasm as he'd done anything else in his life, and it showed. His children adored him, and it always made Natasha swoon to see him spending time with their little ones.

She walked over and leaned down, favoring him with a soft kiss to the lips before she rubbed a hand over Caleb's red hair. The fact that their children ended up with two completely different combinations of their parents often made her laugh. Alexandria with her black hair and bright blue eyes…Caleb with his red hair and dark green eyes…but both had Loki's dimples. Natasha loved that.

"Are you trying to teach our little one how to talk already?" she asked, pulling her legs beneath her as she sat on the couch.

"I thought that perhaps he might be ready," Loki mused. "But he is quite content to continue with his own language it seems." He laughed as he watched his son reach his arms out toward his mother. "I see how it is, now that your mother is here. I am all but forgotten. Eh heh heh heh, I cannot blame you, Caleb, I totally understand the sentiment."

Natasha plucked her son from his father's arms and kissed him on the nose, "Oh, I'm such a lucky lady to have such handsome men always fawning over me!"

She blew raspberries on his neck before gently tossing him up in the air, "You're so handsome…"

Natasha smiled as the baby erupted in a fit of giggles. She noticed her husband nervously glancing at the clock. She laughed and shook her head, "Still anxious about your princess getting home?"

"Yes. I know that it is necessary but I still miss her when she is away," Loki admitted as he leaned back along the sofa. "I like it when all of you are with me, my little spider."

Natasha smiled and leaned back into his arms as Caleb grabbed a handful of her red hair and gave a firm yank, "We should take a family vacation."

"I like that idea, pet," Loki grinned as he enjoyed the feel of his wife snuggling in his arms as his son continued to tug at her gorgeous curls. "But where? "

Natasha thought for a few moments, "We can go to Australia. It's not too long of a flight…it's where we got married. Our anniversary is coming up. It would be a nice way to spend time with our family."

Loki sat in the airport with Alexandria fast asleep on his lap as they waited for the end to the two hour delay of their flight. He glanced at Natasha who was walking back and forth trying to get their cranky son to fall asleep as well. "I hate mortal travel ways," he grumbled. "I don't blame you for being upset, little man. This is ridiculous. Why did they make us get into the flying contraption only to remove us once we got into our seats."

Natasha sighed, "I hate flying…it's even harder with kids." It took another hour or so before they boarded their flight. Caleb was fussy the entire time, and the only way he would stay quiet was if he was nursing.

Sometime during their flight, she looked at her husband and sighed, "Maybe we should think about hiring a nanny…"

"We had governesses as a child," Loki mused thoughtfully. "But it would be difficult for us with my magic as well as our daughter's burgeoning skills. I would hate to draw attention to ourselves if we slipped in front of them." He didn't want to cause any problems with the mortals now that Midgard was his home. Shield was taken care of thanks to his brother but if the humans suddenly caused an uproar of having magic in their mists it could catch the wondering eyes of the Gate Keeper. Loki had shielded himself from Heimdall's sight but if he saw something that gave him pause. He may alert the All-Father to his musings and the Fates forbid that he ever discover that he was alive.

"It would be great if you could just…conjure one. We haven't been anywhere alone since Alexandria was born", she said with a sad smile. "I love our babies, but…we need to make sure we still get time to ourselves."

Caleb shifted against her chest and she slowly kissed the top of his head. As soon as the plane landed, the family was taken to their hotel, where they'd reserved a two bedroom suite. The children, still worn out from the flight, were immediately laid down in their own bedroom. Natasha collapsed face first onto the bed, "God…that's better…."

"Eh heh heh heh, my poor little spider," Loki mused as he lied down on the bed at her side. "Look at us? A former assassin and a would be tyrant and we have both been beaten by one plane and two tiny children." His dark green eyes sparkled down at her as he began to laugh mirthfully.

Natasha hit him in the chest playfully as she laughed heartily, "You better be kidding! No more babies until we figure out how we're going to get help."

"Don't worry, pet, I'm fine with a slight pause in the making of my army," Loki winked. "Perhaps I could cast a spell on whoever you hired that would make them impervious to magic. You know anything that they saw of a mystical origin they would immediately forget. I think I could rework a spell to do something like that, my little spider. That way there would be no threat of them alerting anyone of my presence here."

Natasha smiled and nodded as she leaned forward to kiss him, "If you could figure that out…I would owe you big time…" She started to press her lips against his again, but paused just as her lips brushed against his, "…but we still need to wait on baby number three. Aren't you tired yet?"

"I'm exhausted, my pet," He murmured as he gave her a devilish grin and leaned forward, his lips nuzzling against her throat while his hand slid sensually along her thigh. "Or at least I was until I lied down next to you. Eh heh heh heh. I'm feeling a sudden surge of energy coming on, my little spider."

Natasha nipped at his lips playfully as she rolled on top of him, "That's interesting…I feel a surge of energy too. It must be the rings…since we're so connected."

She laughed and kissed him again, "I wish you could teach me magic. I'm going to be the only boring human in our family. Our little girl can already create stuff with her mind…Caleb will be doing it soon. I feel left out."

"I could teach you some things," Loki advised as he ran his hands up and down her body. His need for her growing as he arched upward, anxious to have her. She was like an aphrodisiac. He could never get enough. "We are bonded now. You can draw from my power if you wish it. I will show you how. It will require a lot of concentration on your part." The young god leaned upward as his lips suckled along her throat. "But it is possible, my little spider."

Natasha giggled softly and moaned in approval as her lips connected to his for a sensuous kiss, "Mmmmm….I think the first thing I want to learn is how to make your clothes vanish so that I can get you naked whenever I wish it."

She moved her lips to his neck, then bit down on his ear before whispering, allowing her warm breath to caress his skin, "My body is yours…and yours is mine…I want to be able to take you as soon as the thought enters my mind…"

"Eh heh heh heh, I like the way you think, pet," Loki chuckled before a moan escaped his lips as he felt her teeth nip at his ear. "That happens to be a very easy trick to master," he divulged. He moved his hands between them and up underneath the silken top of her pajamas to cup her breast. "That faint feeling within you of energy that comes from me," he purred against the pulse point of her neck as he gently squeezed her honey soft flesh. "Do you think you can concentrate on it, my little spider?"

Natasha giggled and kissed his lips again, "I can't concentrate on anything when you touch me like that…oh god…and your lips are on my neck…I couldn't even load a gun right now."

She eagerly reached down into his pants and murmured, "Either you teach me magic or you make love to me…I won't be able to do both at the same time…"

"You underestimate yourself, my pet," he grinned as he rid her of her clothes but purposefully left his own in place. The sensation of her fingers along his growing arousal forced a groan from his lips. "See how easy that was, my little spider," he teased as he enclosed his mouth around her rosy tip.

Natasha gasped and arched slightly as she clawed at his clothing. She narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled his face to hers for a kiss, "Fine. I will try, but you really have to stop doing that to me!"

She laughed softly and closed her eyes, concentrating on the warm flicker of energy within her. It was all him…she could feel it. She pulled on the energy…reaching for it, envisioning him before her, naked.

Loki watched as she closed her eyes tightly, he could feel the energy begin to flow from him at her command. It was a strange and extremely delightful feeling. His grin widened as he saw his clothes begin to flicker. She was very close to completing the enchantment. He glided his finger along the warmth between her legs and she gasped as his clothes steadied.

Natasha opened her dark blue eyes and gave him a stern look as he laughed mirthfully. "I'm only trying to teach you how to concentrate, pet." Her eyes shut once more, her luscious lips in the most delectable of pouts as he felt the power flow from him once more, a second later his clothes were gone.

Natasha gasped as her eyes popped open to see her handy work, "I did it?! I did it! You know, when a student does well in her lessons, she gets rewarded."

She celebrated by kissing him hungrily, "I did well…now reward me…"

"I hope you like the reward I have in mind, my little spider," Loki smiled as he flipped their bodies so that she was beneath him. He quickly conjured protection before he sheathed himself slowly inside of her. His lips devouring her soft, curvy flesh as he began to thrust in earnest. Her body arching to meet his every movement in a perfect rhythm. Even after all this time he still couldn't get over how incredible she felt. "You were made for me, Natalia."

"Oh…my love…I have to agree", she murmured between luscious kisses. "You feel so good inside of me…"

Natasha felt his pace increase as they continued eagerly moving together, their bodies dancing to an unheard rhythm that they knew so well. Soon, her body tensed, and she was blinded by the sensation of a powerful climax.

Loki lied there with his arms around her after another round of lovemaking. He couldn't believe their good fortune that both of their children were still fast asleep. Maybe the plane ordeal was a blessing in disguise, he mused to himself. "Conjuring something back is a much more difficult task," the young god divulged as he brushed his lips along her shoulder. "But lucky for you I don't mind my current state of undress. Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled as he grinned down at her. Before his expression grew very serious. "In all sincerity, my little spider, you did very well and I think I'm going to enjoy teaching you very much."

"I'd love to learn…I have a feeling that lessons with you as my teacher would be very fun. I could even dress the part. A white button down blouse, plaid little skirt…knew high socks…"

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki grinned as he nuzzled her neck. "That's sounds quite delicious." He began to trail his lips along her shoulder when a tiny knock rapped insistently on their adjoining door as the handle turned back and forth. "It sounds like our respite has ended." He winked as he brought back their clothes with a wave of his fingers and unlocked the door.

Alexandria came in immediately. "Dada I wanna stay in dis room." the little girl stated as she stared up at her parents with little puppy dog eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Moooom! Can I borrow your eye shadow?!" called Alexandria from the bathroom.

"Top left drawer", yelled Natasha as she gasped and waved her hand to freeze a bowlful of spaghetti in mid-air. Alexandria was now 15 years old. Their son, Caleb, was about to turn 13, and two years prior, Loki and Natasha welcomed twin boys, Jacob and Jonathan to their family. Alexandria remained the only princess in a house full of boys, and tonight, she was going out on her first date.

Natasha had mastered many aspects of her husband's magic, and found that it came in very handy when living with twin boys.

She waved her hand and made the spaghetti bowl disappear as she shook her head and smiled, walking toward the high chairs where her twin boys sat, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Mom! What time is it?! My hair looks stupid and this shirt makes me look fat!" groaned Alexandria as she stomped into the kitchen.

Her daughter was gorgeous, as were all their children. Bright blue eyes, long, black hair and gorgeously high cheekbones she inherited from her father. Natasha smiled at her, "You look beautiful…but your father is never going to let you leave the house with that skirt on."

Caleb walked into the kitchen and glanced at his sister before chuckling at her skirt, "I'm guessing dad hasn't seen her yet. Good luck getting out of the house with that on."

Alexandria attempted to swat at her brother, but Natasha stepped between them as Caleb walked by, sticking his tongue out at her as he moved toward the twins and started playing with them.

"You look beautiful, but…I suggest changing into jeans", she commented just as Loki emerged from the bedroom.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Loki drawled as he walked into the kitchen and with a flick of his wrist his daughter was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans.

"Dad, you can't just do that," Alexandria whined. "Mom, tell him I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not a baby, princess," Loki soothed. "But you're still my daughter and that skirt is not suitable for this evenings outing." He was still having a very difficult time with the idea of his little girl actually going out on a date. The doorbell rang.

"Oh.. please, daddy don't embarrass me," Alexandria pleaded. "Mom help me, please."

Natasha held her hands up in front of her daughter, "You…calm down." She then turned to her husband and pointed a stern finger at him, "You…be nice."

She turned her attention to Caleb and the twins, "…and you, please take your brothers to the play room and make sure no one blows it up. I'll be up as soon as I can."

As Caleb took the boys upstairs, Natasha gently patted her daughters arms before fixing her husband with a stern look and heading toward the door. When she opened it, a young man with braces wearing a nervous smile and holding a single red rose stood there, fidgeting, "Hey—hello. I'm here to pick up Alexandria."

Natasha pulled the young man into the house, "Hi. You must be Jason. I'm Alex's mom. You can just call me Mrs. L. This is Alex's dad…say hi, honey…"

Loki reluctantly greeted the boy before Alexandria stepped forward, prompting the boy to quickly shove the flower forward, "This is for you."

Their daughter blushed prettily as she took the rose and pressed it to her nose with a smile, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Natasha couldn't help but smile. It was so cute…

"That is a beautiful flower," Loki remarked as he stepped forward. " Very thoughtful of you. Our daughter has a curfew. You better not break it. If you upset my daughter in anyway you will regret it within an inch of your life."

"Dad!" Alexandria exasperated.

Natasha cleared her throat and smiled a little, "What your dad means is…have a good time."

Alexandria let out a breath and took her date's arm before rushing out of the house. A few seconds later, she rushed back into the house to wrap her arms around her father and kiss his cheek, "Love you, daddy…"

As soon as she was gone, there was a crash upstairs. Natasha laughed and shook her head as Caleb called down the stairs, "Um…DAD, the twins turned the floor to ice!"

Once they got the play room fiasco sorted out and bathed the twins, they allowed Caleb to go play video games at a friend's house before putting their toddlers down for bed. Natasha walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her before turning on some music as she walked over to her husband, who was busily painting.

"Dance with me…"

Loki grinned as he put his brushes down. He strutted towards his wife and began to dance in slow circles. "Remember our first dance, pet," he whispered softly. "I cannot believe she is out on a date. It doesn't seem possible that it was that long ago." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I told you that you would be a wonderful mother and I was right." His smile widening as he twirled her before pulling her flush against him once more. "Have I told you lately how grateful I am for the family that you've given me? I love you so much, my little spider."

Natasha looked up into her husband's eyes. She could hardly believe that their daughter was out on her first date. It felt like just yesterday, he had invaded her dreams and used her to escape his prison. No one could ever fathom that the loving and affectionate husband and wife were once enemies, fighting each other.

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "You've made me so happy…and I can't believe how beautiful my life is now. I feel like it's all a dream. Every morning, when I wake up and hear our children laughing…sometimes fighting, it immediately brings a smile to my face. You've given me so much."

Natasha leaned up and kissed him as they continued to dance in slow circles around the room before a smile crept over her face, "When you told me you wanted an army of children all those years ago, I had no idea how serious you were…" She chuckled at the look of confusion in his eyes before leaning up and whispering in his ear, "I just hope it's a girl this time…"

Loki's smile was near bursting as he listened to her words. He leaned in and kissed her softly. His world had just got even more perfect. A sweet and beautiful dream that she had made come true.


End file.
